Reunited
by AlexandriaRomani
Summary: Bella was born in 1901 & changed in 1918 with Edward. somehow along the way they got seperated. years later Bella has found the Cullen's once again but what happened to her during her disaperance? What trouble awaits Edward & Bella now they're reunited?
1. Chapter 1 Reunited

Reunited

Preface-

**The love I had for my family is incredible and I cause the destruction, even though they disagree. I know what they want and I will do anything and everything for the protection of my family, I would do anything even if that means handing over my life for the life of others i would do it ! But what if i didn't have to, could i keep the ones i love safe without the destruction of my whole world... **

**BPOV:**

Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day in England and I was running I was returning to America, I had my backpack with the only possessions I have. I sighed; I wish I knew where my family was. I have searched for them for the past 80 years and not once have I come across them – NOT ONCE! I sighed again; I've been doing that a lot lately. All I have been thinking about is them I then started the recall my human memories.

_**I was born in 1901 in Chicago, USA; to Renee and Charles Cortez, I was their only daughter but I was their prize possession I had been born with Blood red hair that fell in locks just past my waist, I remembered that my parents thought it was odd about my hair but I loved it and it went super with my Emerald green eyes. My human family were very well off for that time era. Our house was beautiful but my favourite part was always the kitchen and**__**garden. **_I smiled at this I was glad that I could remember this though.

_It __**was 1918 and I was 17 when the Spanish influenza struck our town. My father had caught it before my mother and I, so he died first. I was very sad about my father's death but I was angry at the fact my mother wasn't. That was when I met my new doctor, Dr. Cullen told me that she was to ill to be able to know what was going on. I knew she wouldn't last long I was scared that I knew it wouldn't be long before I went myself but I did not want my mother to suffer in pain like my father did. Dr. Cullen told me that I was a lot stronger than my parents so I would have a while left. I really liked Dr. Cullen he was so sweet and compassionate, I knew my mother liked him too she trusted him to look after me that much I was sure about. Then came the night when she was getting worse, Carlisle (Dr. Cullen told me to call him by his first name I wasn't sure about that but I did as he requested) was there with me he would come and see us day and night – my mother called him over and whispered something to him then squeezed his hand and he looked up at me with a sad smile, he nodded to my mother and she smiled just before she died.**_

I HAD to be careful not to cry when I remembered about my past life, yes it hurt but that was nature and I never regretted that time ever!

_**I remembered that there was another family in our room their son was the cot on the left side of mine he was the same age as me and he was known as the perfect gentleman and he was so handsome**_, I remembered he had just lost his parents too so he knew what I was going through.

_**He reached his hand out to me and I placed my hand in his, he bent his head down and kissed the top of my hand and squeezed it gently to comfort me I was so grateful. I knew that neither of us had long left and one night; Mr. Masen the boy next to me was fast asleep and I was watching him he looked so peaceful, when Carlisle came in he watched me before chuckling- I sat up and kept my head down I knew I was blushing but Carlisle just smiled. He came over and sat down on my cot. **_

_**Carlisle whispered in my ear **__"I can make you better completely and you will get the beautiful life you deserve eventually but before you can, there will be consequences".__** He paused to look at me I knew I was smiling I completely trusted Carlisle but then he continued "**__do you trust me Isabella-Cemaya?"__** I started nodding my head frantically and he chuckled. He suddenly scooped me up in his arms and told me to close my eyes I did as I was told I was an obedient child to those who earned my trust. I heard a door crack open so I opened my eyes it was his house it was beautiful.**_

_**He carried me to the living room where there was a woman with Caramel brown hair; she was holding her hand to someone's head, who was lying down. I then thought about how cold Carlisle's hands were and how pale he and she was but then I thought about what Carlisle had said to me back in the hospital, they began to make sense he and his wife I assumed were obviously not human and I had an idea he was going to make not human as well, I didn't mind I had nothing left. I liked the cool feeling of Carlisle's hands it was nice and I always liked the cold anyway. His wife looked up at me and smiled kindly at me which I gladly returned as Carlisle lay me down.**_

_**Carlisle then kneeled down by my head. **__" I am very sorry Isabella but you said that you trust me and I promise that me and Esme will look after you like you are our own". __**I grabbed his hand and spoke to him softly whilst he moved my red hair away from my face. **__"Carlisle I have only you and Esme left and I trust you both deeply, I know that your not human but it doesn't matter to me and I'm guessing that the only thing left for me is to become like you two and I understand that this is very hard for you to do and you both are practically my parents and I wouldn't want it to be any different". __**When I finished Esme came over and hugged me she looked like she was about to cry but I guessed that she couldn't and Carlisle looked at me in awe. He smiled before leaning over my neck and plunged his teeth into my neck it was painful very, very painful but I refused to scream because I knew that it would hurt him and Esme and I wouldn't do that to them. **_

Chapter 2 –

I knew there were pieces missing in my memory and I hated it. I knew that I should be remembering something else some one else but I forgot who.

I needed to find Carlisle and Esme they were my parents since I had been reborn. I am 109 years old but I want my mum and dad, please god I pray to you let me find my parents please.

It then occurred to me that the sun hadn't risen yet, I stopped to look at my surroundings I realised it was night so I must be in America at last – I must have been running faster than I thought. This place, something looked so familiar that was when I saw the sign…._'welcome to Forks' _I was in Forks….YES!!!!!!! I am home this was my first home when I changed into a vampire with Carlisle and Esme, I wonder if the house is still there?

I began running in the direction of the house but only at half speed, I thought about staying in Forks for a few days because it was rarely sunny so I could go out in the day once again.

Then I caught the scent….it was a coven of vampires that lived here…and there was 7 of them…….7!!!!!!

Ok, calm down Bella I can introduce myself chat for a bit then moved on. I don't get on well with the vampires that prey on human blood because there's always a fight. Some thought that 'vegetarian' vampires were myths but they were intrigued when they watched me hunt others called me hideous names therefore I never stayed long.

But I was never going to change from being vegetarian, Carlisle and Esme were because they refused to be monsters that take human lives and I believed the same. I have never tasted human blood and neither would I want to. I was only a few meters out when I caught the sight of a fire but there was no smoke indicating the death of a vampire so….unless they're having a camp out I used to do that with Carlisle and Esme a lot.

It was a strange thought of mine but it was the only thing that made sense in my mind.

I saw I was coming close to a clearing where the fire was coming from and their scents were stronger, something triggered my brain saying that I recognised 3 of the scents but why?

I wrapped my arms around my body and let my Blood red hair cover my face but not my eyes. I walked through the last of the trees and stopped slowly.

I heard them get up and stand in a semi-circle but I didn't look up. Then the leader cleared his throat before speaking.

"_**Hello there, my name is Carlisle and welcome to Washington".**_

Chapter 3 -

My head shot up, and there stood my mother and father I heard them both gasp and I heard a third gasp as well but paid no attention to it, I had finally found my parents! My eyes began to tear up_**. "Bella….Bella honey is that…is that you?"**_ She asked me, I could tell that she would have cried if she could've, but I defiantly could. _**"Yes…Hi mum, hi dad".**_

My voice shook with the tears that were now rolling down my face. Esme rushed over to me a took me in her arms she cradled me as I cried tears of joy as she rocked me back and forth while stroking my hair. I was beginning to calm down so I guessed that one of the other 5 vampires must be talented and that they must also be Carlisle and Esme's children.

Carlisle was behind me and he reached out to hug me and he held me and I could tell that for once Carlisle wanted to cry. He whispered to me so softly _**"Your home now baby girl, your home and safe and your mother and I love you so much, we always have it's so good to have you home again, shhhh don't cry darling, don't cry daddy's got you".**_Esme joined the hug and I looked up to my parents to see them smiling, I was so happy all I could think was thank you god.

They released me out of the hug but Esme placed my head against her shoulder as we walked to meet the others.

"_**kids, we would like you to meet Bella- our first daughter".**_The others gasped I looked from to the left first. I spied to girls one with beautiful long blond hair just a bit shorter than mine she was beautiful she smiled at me and I smiled back. Next was a girl a lot shorter with short black spiky hair she reminded me of a little pixie she giggled and waved. Next to her there was a guy with blond spiky hair he was around 6ft and from his ora I could tell he was the one that helped my calm down I felt really grateful and when he felt this he grinned and I giggled, next to him was a guy who was really big and muscled he had short black hair his arms were folded but he had a cheeky grin on his face he reminded me of a big cuddly grizzly.

"_**Bella darling this is Rosalie, Alice, jasper and Emmett, kids this is Bella your sister".**_Carlisle spoke joyfully as he did Rosalie and Alice screamed and ran towards me hugging me tightly we fell to the floor and we couldn't stop laughing as they hugged me. It was nice, but then my thoughts were interrupted.

"_**Bellcey?".**_ Some one spokeI knew that voice ….it was Masen….Edward Masen!!!!!!!!!!!!

I gasped and looked up and their he was, he was so handsome much more so than all those years ago his hair was place in a messy-arrangement but it was that beautiful Copper from before his eyes weren't the Emerald green I loved but they were sparkling topaz – my Edward was alive!

"_**Edward?........EDWARD!!!!!!!!"**_ I shouted as I launched myself from my sisters into his awaiting arms. He hugged me close to his chest and buried his face in my hair, I couldn't believe he was alive but then…..of course Carlisle saw how close we were and that night the person Esme was looking after…it was Edward. I looked up into Edward's eyes and he raised his hand to stroke my cheek I smiled as he did. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile that I loved from before. _**"Your eyes are still that beautiful green that I loved".**_

He spoke softly in his musical voice it was magical. I giggled he never told me that one before.

"_**And your eyes aren't sparkling emerald green anymore….there sparking Topaz which you know is one of my favourite colours".**_I giggled even more and he kissed the top of my head.

"_**Of course I remember, like I could forget….that and your other favourites as well and your biggest clue is that you only wear your favourite colours."**_He chuckled, and I was practically beaming.

"_**Now I can't believe you'd remember that detail, but I'm glad that something about me was left for you to remember me by I had nothing." **_

I said sadly I can't believe that I ever forgot him, I had tones of chances to tell him how I felt and I wasted them and after what happened I was so scared that I would never find Carlisle and Esme again that I'd forgotten. Edward placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him I had a feeling that even though he couldn't read my mind he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

But now that I'm with my family again maybe I will have the chance to and if I do have to leave I won't go without telling him first.

"_**Bellcey, you know that wasn't your fault what happened as to why you got taken away from us, but I promise now that we have you back we are NEVER going to let you get taken away ever again! And please, I don't blame you for forgetting some things everything was difficult back then but it's not now and I don't want you to blame yourself, promise me you won't?"**_

Edward's piercing eyes were looking into mine I couldn't help myself I smiled and nodded. He let out a breath of relief and placed his arm around my waist while I cuddled into him as he turned us back to the others. Carlisle and Esme were glowing and me and Edward just looked at each other in confusion and looked back to them they both just shrugged and grinned. I knew they knew something….but never mind.

"_**YO! Edward, you wanna explain how you already know our new little sister and the fact that you…I dunno CLOSE!"**_

He shouted I felt so embarrassed Carlisle and Esme couldn't hold their laughter in anymore. _**"Mum, Dad do you think you couldn't of held that for I dunno another 10 minutes or so?" **_I asked shyly, I didn't know how the hell to explain this and I was worried about what Edward would say and yet the people I thought could explain this properly were laughing their heads off….so unfair!

"_**Sorry honey, we forgot about that one" **_Carlisle replied after jasper calmed him down enough to speak. I felt Edward chuckle silently, jasper noticed my mood and calmed me.

"_**Thanks jasper" **_he nodded in recognition.

"_**well kids, you all know Edwards story-the beginning part anyway"**_ Rose, Alice, jasper and Emmett all nodded.

"_**well we kind of left out a little bit, Bellcey is the same age as Edward as human and vampire".**_ The others gasped in shock and me and Edward just sat down in the grass and Edward held me the others sat on the logs as Esme continued.

"_**Bellcey lost her parents the same time as Edward and then Carlisle and I decided we would adopt Bellcey as we were going to adopt Edward, Carlisle brought Bellcey back to the house and changed her before Edward-only a few minutes difference though, Bellcey didn't scream through the change we thought something was wrong until after when she told us that she refused to scream because she knew we would be there and she fought it and won!"**_

The others looked at me in awe and Edward a little surprised I knew I would have to tell the story soon because mum and dad and Edward only knew how I got taken but nothing more I knew it wouldn't be long so I had to ready myself for the truth of my past. 

**EPOV:**

I looked at Bellcey the love of my life once again in my life, I felt so guilty and angry at myself for not taking the opportunity I had years ago for Bellcey and I to be as close like we are now.

_Edward what's wrong your mood just went from being happy to serious self-hatred to blissful, what are you thinking that caused that emotional rollercoaster?_

I gave a little smirk to jazz to his amusing thoughts.

_Well I'm guessing that your happiness is due to our little sister that's now sitting cosy in your arms? Edward I haven't seen or felt you this happy in over 80 years and it has been decreasing since, and I am begging you stay like this as long as you can Edward you don't understand how nice this feels!_

I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and I saw Bellcey look at me with a puzzled look, I looked over to jazz with my eyes and back to her she smiled knowingly. I adored Bellcey's smile and she smiled especially when I call her Bellcey it's one nickname that she loves, she only liked either Bells, Bellcey, Bella or Bella-Cemaya. She hated Isabella or absolutely loathed her full name she said it was just cause it's to long but I loved it I thought it was beautiful. Isabella-Cemaya Elizabeth Gadomen Cortez, I was the only one who she trusted with her full name she didn't even tell Carlisle and Esme her full name only Isabella-Cemaya Cortez.

Jaspers thoughts interrupted me just as Carlisle was finishing telling everyone about the day before Bella disappeared from our lives.

_Edward I don't know what happened to Bellcey but she just went from blissful happiness to terribly frightened and full of worry I think it might be something to do with her having to tell the rest of us what happened to her when she got separated from you guys._

I cuddled Bellcey closer to me as to comfort her through her story I knew she was scared, I could see it in her eyes just as much as Jasper could feel.

**ESPOV:**

I was thrilled that I had my daughter back after all this time. I had missed her dearly, Carlisle was very upset I could see it but he tried to be strong for me.

Now she was back; I knew Carlisle was happy before after Edward returned to us after Bella's disappearance and then when we added Rosalie to the family then Emmett and then Jasper and Alice but I knew deep down he was never truly happy but he kept a calm façade on and that's what the kids learned to respect but I knew differently.

Then when our visitor turned out to be Bellcey; as soon as we knew it was our daughter Carlisle was the adorable man that I first fell in love with. Now our daughter was home where she belonged after 80 years the façade was not needed anymore, he was full of joy and love for our daughter. Now as our half of the story finished I looked over to my son and daughter I knew there was a connection between them even when they were human and now as vampires that has grown. When they were together at first I knew that they were close but wouldn't admit it for an absurd reason.

Then she got taken away and Edward evaporated he wondered off along and did things he regrets always, he came back to us after a bit but he was never the same after losing Bella – now that she's back I can see it in him he's back to the way he once was and I loved it. Edward looked at me with a smile.

_I know you're listening to my thoughts son, but I will not hide my joy from you or the others and I can't begin to tell you how happy that Bella is back, that you are back and that my family is complete._

He smiled a genuine smile that I haven't seen for ages. I looked towards Bella and she was happy but I could see that she was worried I wondered what it was that was bothering her, but as I paid attention to what Carlisle was saying and I see he was coming to the end the bit where she was taken and we knew the rest would come from her. Ah it makes sense now, my poor baby she must be terrified.


	2. Chapter 2 The truth of my past

The truth

**BPOV:**

It was time to tell the rest of my story Carlisle was finishing off the part of where we were at the festival in Brazil; I was honestly scared of what my mum and dad were going to think of me when they know the truth. I have to tell them straight though, they need to know. Everyone was looking at me now, it was my turn.

"**We were all at the festival, it was great it was so colourful and then out of no where it kicked off – hundreds of vampires just started fighting. Carlisle grabbed Esme and Esme grabbed Edward and he grabbed me, we were just getting out and then someone got thrown into me and Edward was knocked over by Esme and Carlisle and I was sent flying into the middle of the fight.**

**I remembered being thrown and I landed in front of a woman she said her name was Maria, I asked her why she wasn't in the fight she just looked at me like I was insane. Maria had two others with her for protection I guessed, she captured me and threatened that if I didn't fight either she would kill me or I would be thrown into the fight and be killed. I hated myself for thinking it but I hoped that if I fought maybe then I could stay alive then be able to get away one day and hopefully fine you guys again.**

**  
I fought for years but only in defence never for vengeance, I never made any team mates as it were, I refused. Maria tried to force me to drink human blood; as I wasn't allowed human food she allowed me to hunt but didn't like me only hunting animals she would kill a human from time to time and slit there throat and she would ask a few newborns to restrain me and would place the blood right by my mouth and tried to force me to drink it but I never, not once – it wasn't who I was and I refused. Maria tried to convince me that if I had human blood I would be stronger when fighting, and at that point I kind of snapped was she calling me weak? I hated her for thinking I was weak so I thought let me prove her wrong show her that just because I'm different doesn't mean I can't fight.**

**For 15 years I fought fiercely, I was strong and I made sure Maria saw that, within those 15 years I killed over 90 original vampires and over 130 newborn vampires and that was by myself, no one else, no newborns from my side, no one at all but myself".**

I was an absolute monster! How could Carlisle and Esme love me after knowing this and the same for Rosalie and Alice and Emmett and Jazz and…..and Edward; But then if I hadn't I wouldn't be here right now I would never have found them again I would have been killed. My thoughts were hard to comprehend even to myself.

Seconds later Edward's grip on me tightened, I looked up into his eyes- they held love for me but shock also at what he had just heard from me but not one ounce of fear? I looked around at the rest of my family; again they held love for me but again shock was written all across their faces.

Suddenly Jasper spoke **"**_**Maria…she…Bells did she have long brown hair and look like she's in her early 20's and have a vampire bite by the side of her eye?"**_ Jasper asked me nervously.

I was shocked how…how did Jazz know this?

"_**Yeah Jazz, she did how did you know?"**_I asked nervously been truthful I'm not sure I wanted to know.

All the others gasped, ok now I was really scared how did Jazz know Maria obviously the others knew this but I was wondering maybe Jazz knew her from the beginning of his life?

"_**Because Bells, Maria was the one who changed me and the reason I have all these scars- you know the history of our wars bells, I was part of them because of her! I didn't realise she still did battles on that scale anymore….WAIT!"**_ I was getting really terrified she had done this many of times before and Jazz was starting to frighten me now. I cringed into Edward and he hugged me closer.

"**Bells I don't mean to frighten you, I just…I can't believe that my little sister was forced to do this it was horrible enough for me for those long years and I will always remember them but…Bells you must have been truly frightened". **Jazz came over from the logs and sat down beside me and held out his hand for me and I took my brothers hand in mine as he squeezed it gently, I knew Jazz was calming me down and I was glad.

"**I'm assuming the Volturi got involved, what happened after Bells?"**

Oh dear god, I couldn't believe that Maria had done the exact same thing to my big brother all those years ago and Jazz had suffered so much longer…wait ! NOOOOO!!!! I have to tell them about the Volturi…I. Carlisle is not going to like this one bit and neither is Esme.

**JPOV: **

I can't believe Maria did this to my little sister!!!!!! I can feel the pain and shame coming off of her, Maria has no right to have caused my little sister to feel like this. I swear if I ever see Maria again I will make her suffer I don't give a damn that she was my creator, Bella is my sister and she is apart of this family.

If Maria hadn't been trying to cause trouble my sister would've never been taken away from mum and dad and never would've been separated from Edward we would have met her just like everybody else when me and Alice joined the family. For mum and dad to suffer through the pain of losing their first daughter must have been so, so hard and for Edward to lose Bella that must have been like…I don't know the pain would've been unimaginable, the thought of losing Alice alone could kill me and for Edward to have actually lost her…..I… I thought I admired him so much before for his control but now god Edward! He must have been some son of a bitch, to have that kind of strength.

I noticed Edward turned to look at me then with a smile on his face. _Ah crap! Edward I know you heard that, but I'm serious! On both occasions I know what you feel for Bella I hope she realises how much you love her?_ At this Edward shook his head as a no.

_EDWARD!!!!!!!! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU!!! You had all that time before this and you never once told her you loved her…Jesus Christ Edward, you've got to tell her! No wonder why she's been feeling so scared of telling her past. I thought it was just because of mum and dad that was the reason why. You idiot! Bella has been scared of you finding out because she loves you and was scared at the fact of you not going to like her once you find out. Edward she doesn't know you LOVE her like you do, she thinks you love her like me and Em do- SON OF A….EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN – when Bella finishes you will tell her, we will go back to the house and take her somewhere special and tell her! AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT MORON!!!!!!!!!! _

I shouted at my brother for being an Idiot, all this time Bella has been worried and it was because Edward was too much of a masochist to tell Bella before any of this had happened.Maybe my plan will work better if I get my Alice involved she always gets her way because no one is stupid enough to bet against her ….well that doesn't include Em.


	3. Chapter 3What happened after?

What happened in after?

**BPOV:**

"**One of the battles started and as usual I was supposed to go out and join the newborns to fight, but Maria pulled me back; I was really confused as to why she didn't let me go out and fight as normal, when I asked her she told me that I was her best fighter and she refused to loose me in one silly fight. I was kind of amused because she actually thought I would loose when I had never lost a fight and I was the one who trained our newborns more than Maria. **

**Maria barely fought so I didn't know what kind of a fighter she was. **

**The fight went on for hours and we were winning we only had lost two newborns out of the army of 36 not including me and Maria. Then out of nowhere we heard footsteps approach, we turned to see the Volturi. **

**Maria decided to run but I didn't, I just sat down and waited- I didn't bother trying to escape or fight I had more common sense than that. **

**Felix and Demetri ran after Maria. Most of the guard went to stop the newborns fight there were 34 on our side and 17 on the other it didn't take long. **

**Aro, Marcus, and Caius and two other guards watched me with surprise; I'm guessing they expected me to fight back or something assuming that I was a newborn too. I placed my palms out front to show that I was surrendering and I had no tricks up my sleeves. **

**Then Felix and Demetri came back I didn't know what happened to Maria whether she got away or they killed her. Then Felix threw me over his shoulder, that was something and very nerve-racking to be able to see Aro and Marcus still watching me with surprise on there face but I swear I actually considered throwing a rock or something at Caius to wipe that smug look off his face.**

**They took me to Volterra and asked me to tell them my story of how I was changed , I told them that I never met my creators but I told them that I was changed 25 years ago and left it at that. Aro could tell I was leaving out information….because every time I was asked about my past I would cling on to my necklace that Carlisle and Esme got me on my first birthday."**

I smiled at the remembering my first birthday. Esme was smiling with joy **"honey you kept the necklace all this time?" **she asked me in wonder I was shocked that my mum would think that I wouldn't have.

"**Of course mum, I would never take it off- it's what you and dad gave to me its part of who I am and all I had to remember my family by". **I adored my necklace it was a silver crescent moon and a small star attached on the end, they both had an Emerald green filling to match my eyes as dad told me before.

"**Aro began to notice the necklace and one of the days he asked if he could look at it, I didn't think anything of it because Aro had been so nice to me so I gave it to him and it was the biggest mistake I could've made !" **I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, how I could have fallen for his tricks- Edward began to rub my arm to try and comfort me, I turned my head into his chest and breathed in his scent; it was incredible like lilac, honey and passion fruit.

I had missed him so much those first few years I couldn't believe I had been so distracted that I had forgotten the one person who knew me so well the person that made me feel whole and whom my heart belonged to. I felt Edward press his face into my hair and breathe in my scent as I smiled into his chest. His scent and his presence alone could calm me down I never understood why though.

**EPOV:**

I knew Bellcey was getting upset with herself I could hear her voice laid in venom as she loathed herself for been stupid about something. I tried to soothe her by rubbing her arm and she relaxed and turned her head into my chest and breathe in my scent I had to resist chuckling, I vaguely remember her telling me many years ago about my scent how it relaxed her. I pressed my face into her hair and breathed in her scent- strawberries and lavender, I loved her scent it was heavenly. I kind of understand what she means now I never took much notice before.

I hadn't realised all those years ago how much I loved her, the blood lust took over so much but Bellcey never saw the monster in me she always helped me and I cared about her dearly. When she was taken…I hadn't realised she'd been through so much and what I knew at the moment, was only half!

I know how much I love her I always had done and when she was gone I was like a hollow shell, she was my whole world. Now she's back I can never let her go again she means so much to me….my dearest Bella.

_My baby girl_ _has been through enough and trust Aro to make it worse, I swear if he has done anymore damage to my girl I will find out and believe me he will be very sorry! _

I was shocked this was coming from Carlisle! He is always respectable and calm even his thoughts are I never would've guessed he would take this kind of response even though I cannot blame him but I guess it makes it all the worst that Bellcey was his first daughter and Aro his best friend.

_What did that monster do to my baby sister to make her like this it's not right- there seems something familiar about the way she's acting but I can't think why. We need to know what happened next, I can tell that Bella's scared but I can see how much she's grateful to have Edward with her…they look so cute together…I can't wait to show Edward my vision of their future! _My little pixie of a sister bouncing up and down about a vision….wait…about me and Bella's future together….I…wow…this I might actually enjoy watching.

_Hmmm…..what an earth would Aro want with Bella's necklace I mean it holds only significance to her and no one else unless they new the truth…but that doesn't make sense Bella said she hadn't told him anything about Carlisle and Esme…this is confusing to even me…….awwww look at her and Edward they are so cute I'm so glad to see him finally with someone I wonder how long it'll be before she's begging for her to do Bella Barbie? _

Rosalie was giggling in her head what is it with my sisters today thinking we look cute together and I know there up to something or they will be.

_Hmm….this Is actually amusing over 80 years Edward has been alone, Bella comes back and it's like they were meant to be together…they are so close now I knew they were close before as humans…she cared about Edward when they were human how many times she would just watch him sleep after he comforted her. Always holding each others hands it was adorable, I knew that if the influenza had not struck when it did…I have a strong feeling Edward would've asked for her hand in marriage as soon as they met…he was going into the war and she was a nurse going into the war… even I can tell it would've happened and knowing Bella's parents they would've certainly allowed it. _

Wait….Carlisle is thinking that?

….I mean I know we were close from what I remember but…wow…Why didn't I think of it before….once this is all over and she's back at home comfortably I will ask Carlisle and Esme's permission first obviously but I will ask her to marry me. I love her with all my heart and I can't imagine my life without her again!

**BPOV:**

"**When I gave Aro the necklace I had no idea what to expect really, I didn't realise that mum and dad's scents were still on the necklace". **

I heard everyone gasp I knew they knew this next little bit of what was coming next.

"**Once Aro had hold of it he recognised your scent instantly dad, Aro then asked why your scent was on it but I refused to tell him. He tossed the necklace back at me just before Jane and Alec and Felix and Demetri came in he asked me again what I had to do with ' The Cullens' I refused to say a word. That's when he asked Jane to…well….you know".**

I paused as I felt and heard Edward growl I quickly looked up and placed my hand on Edwards face to make him look at me, he slowly relaxed and turned his head to kiss my palm. I smiled and turned to look at the others Carlisle looked full of panic.

I had to quickly continue before they got the wrong idea.

"**Wait, it's not what you think she tried to use her gift on me but it didn't work the same for Alec as well. I was glad until Aro then said 'get her and do as much damage as possible until she talks!' Aro was absolutely furious. Felix went for me first but I quickly dodged him no problem, he came back at me again and again he got a few lucky shots". **Edward growled so I quickly continued. **"But I got a lot more".**

I grinned at him and he smiled back but it didn't touch his eyes, I could tell he was worried about me. **"Overprotective fool". **He kissed my forehead then chuckled. **"Admit it, you so are I'm telling you one thing that happened years ago you weren't there thank god and yet you're furious- seriously Edward you've gotta let that incident go. I was five years old and had no experience fighting and Carlisle soon stitched me up good as new, so please don't get mad". **

He grinned at me with a knowing smile before tickling me silly Edward was laughing his head off. **"Edward….stop…I may not…have….to breathe but I'd like to….ha...Ha ha…stop! Please alright…alright...you win!!!!!" **I shrieked, at last I could breathe Edward was still laughing and I could tell the others were struggling to hold in their laughter.** "Cheater". **I whispered Edward chuckled whilst wrapping his arms around my waist.

"**Then Demetri got involved…that was defiantly fun, I was managing and was not even remotely hurt and that was 3 vampires against little old me". **

I couldn't help but laugh, I heard Edward chuckle too. I looked to the others, Jazz looked impressed and Em just looked downright shocked and everyone else was in disbelief.

"**Then they decided they had enough games and got 3 other members of the guard involved and they all grabbed me and I was threw into a horrid dark, and damp cell then it got Interesting….."**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV: chapter 4 – Trapped**

"**Wait exactly how did things get 'interesting'? **Alice asked me puzzled.

I couldn't help but giggle I mean come on for a physic you would've thought she would've seen me continue with my story.

"**Well Alice if you waited I would've continued if you hadn't interrupted". **I glared at her jokingly and she stuck her tongue out at me, at this everyone laughed and me and Alice joined in.

"**Well as I was saying, I was thrown into a cell it was dark, damp and highly dismal. At first the cell was fun because I had recently hunted so to pass the time I found ways of escaping but never got all the way out of Volterra. Eventually I began to weaken as I hadn't hunted in about a month, and the time dragged on. Everyday someone would come and see me usually Felix or Demetri because there was no point in sending Jane or Alec because there powers didn't work or anyone's for that matter!" **Everyone had there mouths hanging open at this….what have they never heard of someone blocking vampires powers before?

"**Bell's did you just say that none of their powers worked on you?"** Jasper asked with disbelief written all over his face.

"**Yeah, Jazz none of the mental or physical for that matter….guys your starting to worry me now…guys…hello?" **I was begging to panic and no one was saying anything.

"**Bella honey calm down, it's just that….well…there is no vampire in the world we know of that can do that at least not with mental powers AND physical…but please go on we need to know what happened Bella because** **it's really important that we know what Aro put you through". **Carlisle asked me in a calm manner but I have a feeling that it won't last that long.

"**Okay daddy but…i..Well I can tell already that neither you nor Edward are going to like what I tell you next that I am positive…..**

**For 6 months I had been held captive and I was incredibly weak guards still came to come and see if I would quit the suffering and talk but not one word left my lips. **

**Then one of the days I was shocked, Marcus had come to visit me with two of his loyal guards that never left his side unless he ordered them away. I was scared at what was going to happen but then Marcus spoke to me 'Isabella I want to help get you out of this cell for your own good, so please don't be scared and I will help you but you have to trust me and cannot tell anyone anything that I will do for you promise me?'**

**I didn't know why I trusted Marcus the way I did, but I did he was different from Aro and Caius I could tell so I agreed. **

'**I'm glad you trust me Isabella, these are my personal guards Caleb and Ethan I trust these two with everything and they are loyal to me, I do not hold them against there will and I do not ask Chelsea to use her powers on these two and this is how I know they are loyal everything that I have done that has been kept from Aro these two know about and have never betrayed me'. At this I was surprised I thought Aro knew everything, I didn't know anyone COULD do anything behind Aro's back. What I wanted to know was why Marcus was helping me first of all and why would he betray Aro to help me? When I asked his simply said 'Aro has no right to treat a young innocent girl like the way he is and I can tell that you are missing someone deeply am I correct?' I had heard what Marcus's gift was but I had no Idea he could feel that but I was incredibly grateful. He then whispered to the guard and he came back in seconds with 2 grizzlies, a panther and 2 Elk's".**

I paused to engage my families' expressions. Edward looked furious the same for the rest of the family except Esme who I can guess was just worried about me. I knew it wouldn't be long before the horrid extent to my past comes up.

**EPOV:**

THEY LOCKED HER UP AND STARVED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They were going to pay for this and I could tell from everyone else's thoughts that they were in agreement with me.

_THEY DID WHAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!!! – Jasper & Emmett and Rosalie and Alice_

_I cannot believe Aro would do this, I swear it might be time for a little visit for Aro and I might bring some friends along to I know the Romanians and some in Asia and in the South that would love to get there hands on Aro and I think I'm willing to let a little mention of him slip next time I see them; Wait Edward don't get any ideas and that goes for your brothers to that was an errant thought and very wrong of me to do so, I can tell you want revenge and believe me I do to but going to Italy and mouthing off will just get you and your brothers killed then where will you be! – Carlisle _

_OH MY! Oh my poor, poor baby oh thank god Marcus helped her out. OH DEAR! CARLISLE CULLEN DON'T GET ANY IDEARS MR. BELIEVE ME YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY IF YOU START GIVING THE KIDS ANY IDEARS – THEY MAY THINK YOU HAVE ONLY A CALM SIDE BUT I KNOW BETTER! - Esme _

Wow I never thought that I would discover my father to have a less than calm side….but trust my mother to have an incite on what Carlisle is thinking. Though I am glad Marcus helped her out.

Bella cleared her throat to gain our attention back to her story.

"**Once I was fed; even though he and his guards watched in fascination the whole time. Marcus and the guards sat down next to me, he wrapped his cloak around me to make me feel a little more comfortable."**Wait a sec did she just say Marcus tried to keep her warm and make her comfortable….yikes.

_Wow…I never thought Marcus would act like that with Bella but ten again it was always hard to resist her charms – Carlisle _

Everyone else's thoughts were along the same line, this was kind of incredible I had only met Marcus a few times and every time he never spoke and when he did speak it was always very little from Carlisle's memories.

"**Marcus had asked why I didn't tell Aro as most people always did what he asked, I told him that it was my business and had nothing to do with Aro so why should I have told him. Marcus and the guards chuckled at this and they said they understood completely just not everyone had the guts to do it.**

**He asked me what I had done to get the necklace off of Carlisle and Esme and I said that they were with me for my first Vampire birthday and felt the need to celebrate it, they just nodded and said that he would just tell Aro that but he wanted to know my full story."**

"**Ok so I have to say that Marcus has been very kind to Bella but I want to know what did he get out of it, the Volturi don't do anything without a reason?"**

I could tell that everyone agreed with me.

"**Edward, I know what you think but really Marcus did everything for me he was like a brother to me while I was in Volterra of coarse nothing like Em and Jazz are to me but along those same lines. He looked out for me and tried to make me happy by spending time with me not just give me a load of gifts and expects me to be happy like Aro did, and….and if I wasn't for Marcus…I would not be the way I am now as in how…I've returned to you Edward…I would still be that broken shell that…that monster caused me to turn into!!"**

"**What do you mean Bella..What happened?" **I was worried now**, **what happened to my poor Bella.

"**Edward please, I'll explain everything later I promise but for now can I continue please without any interruptions please?"** She turned to me with those big beautiful eyes of hers now how could I say no, so I nodded my head and smiled.

"**I asked Marcus how he was going to get around Aro's gift, he told me that if he takes me with him and he only thinks about that one little bit I told him he can get around it and that he'd been doing it for years without Aro finding out anything. I was worried but I had a gut feeling that he was telling me the truth, I told him about how Carlisle saved me and how everything was how much of good friends me and Edward was and how Carlisle and Esme were like parents to me then how we got separated to the bit with Maria – Marcus was compassionate no where near how much you are dad but it was still shocking after you saying before that Marcus never got close to anyone and that no one really knew him but he was as good as a friend. Marcus understood about being lonely and I didn't understand until he told me about Didyme it was so sad, hard to believe that he'd been through so much pain for so long and he said that he would never want me to go through the same and that one day he would help me find you guys again". **She looked at me when she said this with a smile; I kissed her forehead and pulled her onto my lap earning a squeal and a giggle. It was nice to hear her laugh so much- I really owed Marcus and Carlisle and Esme were thinking the same things. Jazz just rolled his eyes before Alice came springing over and cuddled into Jazz.

"**Carry on Bella; I wanna know what happened to our little sister next". **Bella and I just looked at each other before laughing; Alice's enthusiasm was one of a kind.

"**Then when Marcus finished Caleb and Ethan**__**told me there stories I was amazed at how they trusted me so much, they said they didn't always agree with what Aro did and with Marcus he was their master but he never allowed them to call him master only in the presence of Aro and Caius and that they would look after me as long as that was what I agreed to. The same as Marcus and they to said that when they were sent out of Volterra they would see if anyone had come across either you or Carlisle or Esme. They had been with me for over 4 hours before we had to go and see Aro, Marcus gave me gold contacts as the other guards who haven't met me yet would not appreciate the Green colour of my eyes so I placed them in before going to speak with Aro even though I had no intentions of actually speaking with him.**

**I kept a firm grip on Marcus as I was still getting used to walking again after been cooped up so long or that was what we were going to tell people when they asked; other than that they never questioned it even though Ethan found it amusing that I could handle a full on newborn army but couldn't face one of the Volturi other than the guards and Marcus. Marcus tried hard not to smile at this but I could tell otherwise but I just let it pass.**

**As soon as we saw Aro he asked for me to talk but Marcus shook his head and said that after I had told him the truth and that I was still to weak and shy to want to talk, so Aro took Marcus' hand for a few seconds then he backed off a little a smiled even though it made my skin crawl I hid it well. Then he spoke 'Now Isabella-Cemaya that wasn't hard you could've just told us that months ago to save yourself all this suffering, but how come you tell my brother and not me?' I just shrugged and avoided saying what I was dying to say. 'well now that I know you were involved with my old friend then you may be taken to your new room and you will stay with us as part of our guard but you will train and you will refer back to your original diet'. At this I was furious I would stay until I had an actual chance of escape with Marcus' help but I refused to hunt humans, Felix and Demetri were about to grab me when Marcus spoke aloud to Aro so that everyone may hear. 'Aro dear brother I was going to ask you privately but now seems like a good time, I wanted to request that Isabella here join my personal guard and I think she would appreciate sticking to her diet choice and since none of our talents work on Isabella this way she may not have to be forced into staying with us Aro?' I knew that I was going to have to stay, but I did not expect this of Marcus, and even Aro questioned it. **

'**Marcus, why do you wish to have Isabella you have 2 guards already and may I care to ask why she should not be given to Caius or I for that matter?' Everyone was interested in why Marcus wanted me so they stayed to find out. 'Aro you have Jane and Alec, Demetri and Renata – Caius do you wish to have Isabella?' **

'**No I don't I have my favourites, Aro Marcus is right she holds no purpose to you other than the fact of she is Carlisle's friend. Marcus may have a better use for her and considering she told him the truth over no one else I would say that she will be very difficult to change; quite stubborn this one and I would say that she's had so long without human blood that she will refuse to have it and it would just be a waste. Let Marcus do what he wishes with her'.**

**Caius didn't give a damn about me and that was fine with me, so Aro admitted defeat but he said that Marcus must take full responsibility. **

'**Ethan, Caleb would you care to escort Isabella to her new room in our wing please and then get her uniform sorted I will ask if Renata and Chelsea will take her out shopping to get her room sorted and then you will bring her to me where she will come with me to the library and she will start her lessons.' **

**They did just that Aro was impressed with the fact his brother could get me to trust him and as time went on things were settled and I had the perfect façade for everyone other than Marcus, Caleb and Ethan. **

**Caleb and Ethan taught me how to fight but they couldn't really teach me anything I didn't already know if not more from Maria. So they would help me with my lessons with the books when Marcus wasn't available, and when he was he never dismissed them we would always have like a study group and on occasion we would rent a film and we'd watched it together and Marcus would always make sure I had plenty of Chocolate or popcorn or both."**

I couldn't believe all this I mean Marcus and those guards helped her but what about this Chocolate and Popcorn? What the hell?

"**Bella are you saying that you're able to eat human food?" **Carlisle questioned, I knew he was curious as always trying to learn something new, but this he can't really think that it is possible?

"**Of course Carlisle; Caius discovered that I have human abilities and I know that you're not going to believe this but he was the one who encouraged it, so now we found out that I can cry, eat, blush and I can sleep but only if I choose to." **

This is unbelievable, I mean no wonder Carlisle is fascinated.

"**That is remarkable Bella no wonder Caius found this interesting".**

"**Oh yeah I'm loving been able to dream especially when the only things I can dream about are my past!" **The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

Oh Bellcey, my poor girl the things she must of dreamt.

"**Well I've kind of avoided this as long as possible; these were the lightest points of being with the Volturi. Aro started getting me to go out on jobs with Demetri, Felix, and Jane but Marcus tried to protest telling Aro that I should be used for defence – Even though Marcus had no intentions of using me at all he just tried to make me happy after everything I'd been through enough loss and I'd seen to much death to deal with anymore. But he couldn't get me out of it. It had been 12 years and Caius had even grown fond of me and Aro asked Caius what he thought but Caius agrees with Marcus and Aro was about to back down when Jane interrupted and convinced him to force me to go with them.**

**While we were out we came across two warring covens each had a few newborns and they were about to fight so we had no choice but to intervene, we split up and wiped out one coven before warning the others that if they continued they would have to be killed as well. But then one of the newborns got a little cocky and went to torment Jane, of course then she tortured him and his mate defended him so like an idiot I got involved and tried to pull the mate away hoping Jane was going to stop. Then he pounced on Jane and I was left to hold his mate- in the end he got away but Jane killed his mate and the rest of the coven fled after given us their promise. **

**Once back in Volterra we told Aro what had happened-Marcus and Caius were furious at Aro telling him that they should not have let me go, that Alec should've been sent and it would have turned out better and kept me fore defence. Aro smothered me for the next 5 years and plus trying to get me to forgive him and I did but he never believed it as Marcus and Caius got their way and I was kept for defence only so I didn't have to worry but the two of them kept a closer eye on me. **

**Until that day Aro, Marcus and Caius and the whole guard were 'entertaining guests' so I went outside in the gardens and then it was too late. The guy that escaped 5 years ago had snuck into Volterra and he grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the forest I hadn't hunted in a while so I was weak and he had recently fed and he was still a lot stronger than me and he blamed me for his mates death and he said I had to be punished."**

At this point Bella was crying and I held her as close as possible and rubbed her back and looked at Jazz to try and calm her but it didn't work.

"**Ed…Edward….I'm so…..so sorry I tried my best to fight but I couldn't and he covered my mouth but I couldn't scream…I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am….please….forgive…me…." **

She was sobbing her eyes out all I could was whisper sweet nothings into her ear and rock her, I had no idea what he'd done but I didn't know how to ask.

"**Bella sweetheart please…we know you're upset but what exactly did he do?"**

Esme asked terribly frightened, she was so concerned about what had happened to her daughter the same as Carlisle and I wanted to know what this monster had done to my Bella.

She stopped her sobbing and looked at me while I wiped away her tears.

"**He…he rapped me…………"**

No one spoke as I held Bella tightly while she continued to say sorry to me into my shirt, I buried my face in her hair and told her it was not her fault and she had nothing to apologise for and that I loved her and that I was sorry I was not there for her when she needed me.

Rosalie was distraught the same thing had happened to her but by her fiancé

She rushed over and took Bella in her arms; Bella knew what happened to Rosalie because of the message getting to Aro. Esme and Alice engulfed her in a hug as well. I felt so mad and heartbroken In the 1900's it was customary to wait until marriage so I'm guessing that Bella was waiting to return to me before that happened and all I could think was how much I needed to prove myself to her now more than ever.

"**Edward…." **She whispered to me her hands directed to me.

I took her hands and pulled her back into my lap while everyone went back to where they were.

"**Bella sweetheart please do not cry, I can only say how sorry I am for not being there for you but please I do not like to see you upset my love… tell me what happened after?"**

She gasped and looked up at me I was puzzled as to why. "**Edward…you're…you're not mad at me? You don't hate me?" **Now she was puzzled.

"**Bella you actually believed that I would be mad at you, and that I hate you? - You're incredible, Bella I love you and the only thing that is running through my head right now is 1. how much I wish I could get my hands on that monster and deliver as much pain as possible to him…"**

She giggled

"…**And second?" **she asked in wonder, will this girl ever cease to amaze me.

I whispered so low that only she would hear me **"Well that you're going to have to find out later once you've finished your story I have something that we should've done a long time ago". **I pulled my head back to look at her and sure enough there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks, good she figured it out then.

**BPOV:**

Edward's voice was husky and dripping with lust and I knew what was implied.

"**Well…anyways after he ran off I couldn't really move I was to shaken, I had covered myself as much as possible before I collapsed and curled into a ball shaking. I then heard someone call my name and I looked up it was Caius his face was paler than normal – he called for the guards before coming over to me and scooping me up into his arms and running with me through to the thrown room. As soon as Marcus and Caleb and Ethan and Alec and Demetri and the wives came over to see if I was alright, Marcus took me straight away into his arms he was again like the protective big brother panic took over him when he asked what happened. I looked at Alec and Demetri when I told them the name of the guy that had got away all those years ago and Marcus and Caius Order a good portion of the guard to go out and find him and kill him the most torturous way possible. They found him and killed him.**

**It was 3 years since that had passed, and I was slowly getting back to myself and I began training again practising anything and everything over and over again I refused to let myself be that vulnerable ever again. I stayed at Marcus' and Caius' side as much as possible they didn't like me out of their sites. Aro began showering me with gifts and he moved my room to the empty large one next to Marcus and he ordered me to go out with Caleb and Ethan only to buy food for myself and buy clothes. Aro had asked me to buy new things because he wanted me to join the village meetings he had and for once I was glad; glad that I could actually do something to help humans and I was grateful.**

**For the next few years anyone that went near north America, as soon as they arrived back I would ask if they had heard anything usually it was Demetri or Alec I would ask. They became good friends and I began to trust them but I never told them the real reason behind my Equerries. **

**Many years passed and things were peaceful, things went back to the way they were before but only better somehow.**

**Then the trouble came an hour before we heard that the Romanians were coming at us ready for a full out war. Marcus took me and Caleb and Ethan up to our wing he told me that during the fight I was to escape by any means necessary. He wasn't going to have me fight and possibly get killed and Caleb and Ethan were to leave with me, but they refused they said that they had stood by him this long they weren't going down without a fight. We agreed that Ethan would help me get out before returning to fight with the others, and that's what we did.**

**During the battle Ethan and I stood near the back and when it started he helped me get out of the area, we said goodbye and he told me to stay safe. Then I ran as fast as I could, I got to Paris and got a flight over to Seattle and I ran from there I didn't know where you guys were but I hoped it would be in the North and I had an incline to go visit the old house when I caught the trail of you guys, and well that is it my life for the past 90 odd years. I am so glad to be back with my family even now it's much bigger but this is the place I've always belonged".**

Edward kissed my head while Alice and Rose screamed asking what colour I wanted my new room, but then Esme interrupted and said that I would have to wait a while. I told her I didn't mind and Emmett suggested that I can share with Edward, being honest I didn't mind that idea all that much and I'm sure that Edward didn't mind all that much either.


	5. Chapter 5Home sweet home

**BPOV:**

Chapter 5 – Home sweet home

We made our way back to the house but slowly, enjoying being a complete family as my mother put it. Edward had his arm rapped around my waist and I his, Rose and Em were holding hands and so were Alice and Jazz, whilst mum and dad had linked arms – everyone was so peaceful but I was wondering wither to risk telling them about my powers I have kept hidden all these years.

I decided that I had nothing to fear except it would be a little longer for Edward to wait and I needed him just as much as he needed me, I waited so long for Edward so...I can wait just a little bit longer and hopefully he can to.

We had just leapt over the river that runs down past the back of the house and I was begging to wonder what changes mum had done to the house.

"**Mum, dad…?" **I asked hesitantly, come on Bella suck it up you have to tell them so just give them the warning now.

"**Yes, honey?" **Esme asked; I swear that mother of ours has gotten so calm just like dad over the years it's like they were meant to be together. Bella focus get this said and then you can day dream after.

"…**There was kind of one more thing that you guys need to know, but you might want to wait till we've all sat down…especially you Emmett." **I said looking over at Em with a smirk on his face.

"**Why, what's wrong darling?"** Oh great, dad couldn't you just hold that curiosity of yours in for like two seconds. We just entered the house; GOD!!!!! I barley recognise this place it looks so different it's actually shocking. Edward guided me to the living room; Ha Ha mum so got her way with this place.

"**Dad, nothing is wrong just something I have to show you guys". **I said whilst sitting and Edward sat down on the love seat next me cuddling up to me.

Now everyone was seated they were waiting for me to continue.

"**Well one of the days when I was with Maria I discovered that I actually have a power…"** I said before Rose interrupted.

"**Bells we already knew that you can block powers…we already heard no point repeating"** She said smiling.

I smirked **"Oh I know I told you that I'm talking about another…well more like 2 others…"** I said breaking off allowing that to sink in I heard the gasps and I couldn't help but laugh.

"**Bella…what…how…?"** Dad…lost for words well you don't see that everyday.

"**yep" **popping the 'P' **"I'm a little rusty after I refused to use them with Maria and I kept them hidden from Aro…erm…maybe I should demonstrate…Em, Jazz care to help your little sister?" **I asked hopefully, knowing full well that Em was going to say yes…well just makes it all the more fun…for me anyway.

"**HELL YEAH!!!"** Emmett shouted already bouncing in his seat.

"**Count me in too". **Jazz wanted in well that's great.

"**GREAT!.....Well my first power is Telekinesis let me show you…." **I picked up Jazz by raising my left hand and flung him onto Emmett's lap.

Everyone started laughing.

"**ARGH!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OFF ME JAZZ THAT'S ONLY COOL IF WERE FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!" **Emmett roared.

"**WHAT THE HELL EM, THIS IS NOT COOL!!!!"** Jazz roared just as loud, while the rest of us clutched our sides in laughter as Em and Jazz sprang off each other and started shouting at each other. Even Esme and Carlisle couldn't help but release a few chuckles.

"**BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Emmett and Jazz roared I just stopped laughing and cowered into him.

"**Sorry guys I did warn you about volunteering". **I laughed and a little chuckle slipped out of Edward.

"**Ok…Ok Bella I think they've had enough of the Telekinesis for now". **Edward chuckled and nuzzled my neck and causes me to loose my concentration which Jazz and Em were glad for.

When Edward pulled away my senses were fuzzy and I had to snap back into concentrating or the next one would go badly wrong.

"…**.Err right…next I don't actually know what it's called…I guess you would say it's kind of like magic and it allows me to do a lot of different things…that's the best way I know how to put it". **I stated it really was the only way to describe it.

"**SHOW US"** all my siblings shouted at once, I nodded my head and closed my eyes whilst raising my hands upwards creating a light blue coloured glow around my hands form while everyone gasped in shock. I opened my eyes and clicked my fingers; standing where Jazz used to be was Alice and Standing where Emmett used to be was now Rosalie.

Suddenly Rosalie spoke but it wasn't her voice it was Emmett.

"**Hey, why am I looking at myself that used to be sitting where Rosalie is?" **Em asked in wonder.

"**Yeah, ditto but with Alice?"** Jazz asked me curiously.

"**Err…Em haven't you noticed something odd bout your appearances?" **asked Edward trying to hold back a chuckle.

"**No, why?" **Asked Em

"**Take a good look at yourself Emmett and Jazz!" **Shouted Rosalie and Alice.

They took a look at themselves before growling at me for laughing.

"**CHANGE US BACK THIS SECOND ISABELLA-CEMAYA CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!"** they both shouted me and Edward were clutching on to each other laughing including Carlisle and Esme it was unbelievably funny; after 10 minutes of laughter I'd calmed down enough to change them back and once they'd gotten over there anger they both admitted it was pretty cool but they hated the heels, which brought a huge round of laughter from the rest of us.

(1 hour later)

Edward had given me a tour of the house showing me his….sorry OUR room and the others. I love Jaspers Library it's so cool and Esme is adding a dance studio for ME!!!!!!!! With surround sound and their starting it tomorrow I can't wait. Oh and I adore the pool there is so much I can do in their.

Suddenly I felt Edward's arms around my waist pulling me into him; he started kissing my check, then to my neck and nibbling which released a moan from me. He spun me around and pulled my lips to his thank god I'm fairly tall 5ft 7 isn't bad for me considering Edward towers just over 6ft 1.

The passion coming through the kiss was unbelievable I didn't realise he missed me this much.

Edward parted his lips and his tongue licked my bottom lip and I allowed him access into my mouth where our tongues battled for dominance and he sucked on my tongue again making me moan before nibbling on my bottom lip while my hands dug into his auburn- copper hair.

We pulled apart, slightly out of breath and he leaned his head against mine while running his hands under my shirt. I began pulling at his shirt then an idea hit me, I used my Telekinesis to undo the button on his shirt while Edward began trailing kisses down my neck whilst undoing my shirt.

His kisses trailed down my chest as he removed my shirt his hands began kneading my breasts; he ripped my bra off which caused me to gasp before pulling my right nipple into his mouth. I couldn't stop the moans coming from me then.

"…**Ohhh Ed-Edward" **as his hand moved to the waistband of my trousers, before tearing them from my body and his hand moving to my lower half.

I gasped as he began playing with my folds with his finger I knew I was wet before but God I was more now.

I was slammed against the wall just before his finger entered me….

"**God!....Edward.." **he smirked against my neck before nibbling and pulling his fingers back out before re-entering me.

His fingers inside me caused me great pleasure…

His lips against mine cause hidden fire in my body…

His touch is electronic …. 

…I don't know what will happen once I get my hands on him but I've waited so long for Edward to make love to me and GOD! I know it's so going to be worth the wait…. 


	6. AN

Author's Note

Just to mention that I won't be updating until Friday 9th October.

I should have a chance to add at least 3 new chapters but I am having a break due to creating a new story in which the first test chapter should be posted in the next day or two but I will be continuing this story as well as my new one over the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7 New rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters they belong to S. Meyer**

**Thanks for reading – X – please keep reviewing!!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 –

New Rules

**BPOV:**

The pleasure Edward was giving me unbelievable but I knew I had to make him stop, not that I wanted him to by any means!

But he would give into lust and then he would be upset for not being able to control himself but he wants to wait until marriage; that was the way we were brought up, I'd had years without Edward and I will do anything to make him happy, I doubt I could manage if I lost Edward or my family for that matter.

We were lying on Edward's bed and I was waiting for him to come down off of his high.

Edward began stroking my hair and moving it out of my eyes as he pulled me into his chest, god! How I'd missed him.

Suddenly he growled I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't have been lying half on his chest.

"_Edward, what's wrong?"_ I knew Edward only growled when it either had something to do with me getting hurt or involving me that he didn't like the idea of or from his brothers.

"_Carlisle wants to have a family meeting to discuss some arrangements due to the fact we will be going back to school in a few days and Carlisle is going to ask Jazz to draw up some adoption papers few you; he's got a few ideas that he wants to discuss, do you want to go down now instead of just listening in?" _I smiled at him and nodded.

"_Edward I think we should it is important and I kind of want to know myself!"_ I was kind of excited to be back with my family and Edward just chuckled.

I got dressed and Edward waited by the door and held out his hand as we made our way downstairs and into the dinning room.

"_Glad to see you can still convince him to do the smart thing after all this time Bella"_ I giggled as did Esme and Edward just shrugged and sat down with me next to him.

"_Well Bella know that your back, I heard Edward mention that the kids go back to school and I'm guessing that you have a few questions?"_

I smiled thinking it wasn't hard for me to figure out.

"_Well actually kind of figured it out already…the 5 of you go to the local high school, dad at the hospital and mum works either on the house, garden or works on plans for renovation on some other house you own"._

Everyone chuckled; hey at least I knew I was right, I had enough time with my parents to know what their like and the other bits were just common sense.

"_Okay darling, I guess you got everything to a 't' but your father and I were wondering wither you would care to join your siblings at school?"_ Esme asked me.

"_Being honest I like the idea, even though I had Marcus, Caleb and Ethan did teach me 9 different languages and I learnt enough to get 7 different degrees, for some reason the idea of school with Edward and my brothers and sisters…sounds like fun!!"_

Em and Jazz high-5 and Alice squealed and I can guess why, Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at me and then I looked at Edward and gave him questioning eye.

He smiled and whispered _"I think you might enjoy it but I will tell you that Em and Jazz will be just as protective of you as I am if not more, they've already told me that they love you as their sister and can't wait to get to know you better the same for Rose and Al as well but Al more so because she will have someone new to dress up!"_ Edward chuckled, I gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned to Alice.

"_Alice how bout we make a deal, you and Rose get to take me shopping and I will try on what you recommend…but I will choose my own wardrobe and if for some reason that I can't, ill give you a heads up; Blood red like my hair, Royal blue, Black, Gold and White and the occasional grey but no neon colours they do not work well with me and defiantly NO PINK!!!!"_

Alice and Rose squealed in agreement and I shook my head.

"_Oh and by the way I tend to stick for the Rocker look or somewhere near it at least"._

Edward chuckled again as did Carlisle and Esme.

"_Okay but when this meeting over we get to go to Seattle to do some shopping, we only have two days and we need to get your closet sorted"_

I smiled at my sisters and nodded in agreement then Carlisle brought us back to the main topic.

"_Well our story is that Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen are our first adopted children and Jasper and Rose Hale are our twins that we adopted as their parents who were friends of our died in a crash so we took them in…now there comes the one problem what story are we going to create for you and whose surname your going to take?"_

Carlisle was worried about offending me, I really love my dad he can be so sweet at times and I can see why mum and him fell in love.

"_Why not just say that Esme made some cookies and took them to a children's home whilst we were away and she met Bella and then few weeks later and here she is your new daughter". _Alice suggested, it didn't sound like a bad idea its simple and straight forward.

"_What do you think Bella?" _Edward asked, he was worried what I'd think? Awwww he really is so sweet sometimes.

"_I like its simple enough without having to go into too many details, just one thing what surname am I going to have?" _I didn't have any ideas on that one and it was puzzling I wanted something that related to the family still.

As if reading my mind "_What if Bella had one of our names that we had when we were human?" _Alice asked I rolled my eyes because I knew that's what I was going to say and she just winked at me.

"_What were you thinking Ali?"_ asked Jazz then I had an idea…

"_What about your surname Jazz?"_ I asked him, he looked at me surprised.

"_I think it's a good idea and it suits, she can't have Edwards name"_ She winked; what was that about I was going to have to ask. _"Nor can she have Rose's or Emmet's for that matter and mines my middle name"._ I had no arguments.

"_Hey! Why can't she have mine?" _Emmett was whining.

"_Because it doesn't go! Carlisle, Esme what do you think?"_ Alice asked.

"_Honey I like it, Bella Whitlock it suits, Darling what do you think?" _She asked looking at Carlisle.

"_Well I think it's nice. That is if Jasper thinks its okay?"_ Carlisle asked.

"_I don't mind really and If Bella wants to that is and I think it's nice my new sister wants my name". _He chuckled and Alice giggled

I ran over and hugged my brother _"Thanks Jazz" _I whispered he laughed and hugged me back before kissing my cheek and I ran back and sat next to Edward.

"_Well then I'll call the school now then and you'll be put in junior year with Edward and Alice and then you girls can go shopping"_ Alice squealed and we all laughed and that reminded me.

"_Alice, when we go shopping can we go into the music store and the book store!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"_ I begged pulling our my best puppy dog face.

"_Bella trust me when I say that Edward has enough CD's to become a music store and I'm sure Jazz has all the books you need in the Library". _I wondered about that.

"_Jazz do you have the Classics?"_ I asked hopefully.

"_Every last one! That you don't have to worry about and I even have Wuthering Heights just in case and Edward has a few books himself". _

I was clapping and bouncing with joy at the fact he had Wuthering Heights and Edward just chuckled he knew I loved it and I knew he hated it.

I looked to Edward and asked "_Paramore, Linkin Park, Evanescence????" _I asked.

"_Yes and I have space for you to plug your IPod in as well so don't worry about that"._ I smiled and kissed his cheek and that reminded me.

"_Alice I still have to go to the music shop…"_ She groaned and Edward and the others chuckled.

"_Hey I want to get a new guitar; I couldn't exactly bring mine now could I?" _Jazz's face lite up when I mentioned this and I looked at him questioningly.

"_You play guitar?" _Jazz asked.

"_Yeah, and Electric as well as Piano, Violin and Flute and Harp". _Edward just looked at me in awe.

"_What?"_ I asked him in confusion

"_Well I was wondering if your not to tired when you get back from the shops with the little pixie, do you remember that piece we did not long after your change?" _He asked me I was trying to rack my brain, then I remembered.

"_I would love too! I remember you played and I sang…." _I broke off because of sudden realisation.

"_What's wrong?"_ he asked worriedly.

"_I..I haven't sung in so long…I…I". _He began to rub my back soothingly.

"_Bella, you always sung so beautifully and I'm sure Esme would love to hear you sing again!!" _Just then Carlisle walked round the door.

"_I know I would defiantly, wouldn't you Esme?" _Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder.

"_Honey I would love too! Oh what did the school say?" _I was a little nervous and this once I let down my barrier slightly to allow Jazz to calm me , it worked wonderfully then I heard him gasp.

"_Bella did you just….?" _He broke off when I started nodding and he grinned at me and Edward kissed my forehead.

Carlisle cleared his throat "_Yes! The school said they will gladly except you and I told them some of your old grades for some subjects and they will let you choose the subjects you want when you get there"._

"_That's…" _I was broken off by that little pixie of a sister of mine.

"_She's going to say that's great now let's go because I want to shop and then I want to get back hear you sing, then I want to know what classes your going to chose and seeing as your blocking me I can tell you have; now hurry and say goodbye we'll be waiting in the car". _

Before her and Rose ran to the car, the others laughed whilst I smiled.

"_you know I'm really wondering if letting that pixie near my wardrobe is a good Idea after all!!"_ I said, this only made them laugh harder and I heard Alice growl.

I got up to hug Carlisle and Esme goodbye, Jazz gave me a hug and kiss and Em gave me a hug, Edward then pulled me in for what I thought would be a chaste kiss but no, hey I wasn't complaining until I heard Alice cry in frustration and I pulled away and we both started laughing.

I waved and ran to the garage where I got in the front seat next to Alice and we drove out of the garage and speeding towards Seattle.

"_Hey Alice do you think I could maybe get my own wheels..?"_ Alice turned and smiled.

"_Don't worry I know the perfect car; I called earlier and it's ready and waiting you just have to wait until we get there"._

Half an hour later we were in the Seattle mall and heading to the Auto-mobile shop.

Alice went in and came out minutes later with a pair of keys in her hand, she pulled me towards the back of the outside park before asking Rose to cover my eyes and I just followed.

Rose pulled back only to show me my new car!!!!!!!!!!

It was a Flat Black Ferrari 430 with red leather interior; it was absolutely fabulous I then ran my finger round the side of the car to see something in gold script against the Black.

It was my name Isabella Whitlock that was so beautiful I loved it! I squealed and ran towards Alice and Rose giving them a big hug while they laughed and gave them kisses on their cheeks and we headed off to the mall.

(3 hours later)

I had got a black and gold electric guitar and a few books after all.

Rose carried 17 bags that was lingerie, shoes and accessories.

Alice carried my dresses and skirts whilst I took everything else; I had 24 bags and Alice had 12.

She placed my bags of 12 in her car and I placed everything else in my new car as I got to drive my new baby home and I was so going to rub this in Em's face.

We drove home, I was glad to be back. As soon as I stepped out of the car Edward gave me a passionate kiss and when he pulled back he looked at my glowing face.

"_Why hello to you too!" I said and he chuckled_

"_I see Alice got your new car, how'd you like it- I chose the car and Alice chose everything else". _He looked proud and I would have to thank him.

"_Later I'll thank you for this"_ I whispered into his ear and he shuddered before growling and I just laughed.

"_Knock it off you two and come and bring the rest of the bags up and sort your closet out! Now get your backside up here!!!!!!!!"_ Alice shouted from inside the house, I laughed and went back to kiss Edward but he wouldn't let me go!

"_ISABELLA I SAID NOW!!"_ she snarled and I grabbed the bags and ran upstairs with leaving Edward laughing in the garage. Ugh!!!!!!!!! I'm going to get him back for that; you better watch yourself EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!!

We were having a massive problem with the closet; not all my clothes were fitting in my half of the closet, Alice kept saying just move over to Edward's side and that he wouldn't mind but I wouldn't do it.

So then I thought about my closet and I had a great idea, I could use my magic!

"_Guys step back, I have a great idea but I have to use my magic so I advise you to move out the way"_ I told Alice and Rose, they stepped back excitedly and I began the spell.

"_**Oh closet oh so small,**_

_**Turn yourself inside out and grow long and tall!"**_

I clicked my fingers and watched the closet grow I heard Alice and Rose gasp.

I looked at the closet once all the sparkles had gone; the closet was white and gold like Edward's room the only difference now was the closet was now a walk in one.

On the left side it had One long slide in door where my clothes now fit comfortably, there were draws that contained my jewellery and a side door that held my shoes, Scarves and Jackets. Further down in the closet there was a gold and white vanity with a long oval mirror decorated with white roses the same as the legs of it and the chair.

On the right side were Edward's things his clothes were now neatly set out and I added a few pieces that I had seen from earlier that day that I thought might suit him.

He had a table with some items on just before leading to the door to the bathroom and there was a floor length mirror in the middle of the room which we could share.

There was Light led lights forming a pathway on the floor and ceiling.

I turned with a smile to the girls who just looked up in amazement, I laughed and stepped out into the corridor and leaned over the banister to see everyone downstairs .

"_Guys you might want to come up here! Rose and Alice are hypnotised and Edward I want to show you something please!!!!!!" _I couldn't help the chuckle that came out after.

Suddenly Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, Em and Edward were at my side and I told them to follow us into the bedroom.

They saw Alice and Rose still staring at the closet with smiles on their faces.

"_Edward go take a look inside see what you think" _I pushed him towards the door to the closet and Esme came to look as well while Jazz brought Alice out of her trance, Emmett had a bit of a harder time.

Edward came back and wrapped his arms around my waist "_did you do that?"_ He asked and I nodded and smiled and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Esme came out and gave me a peck on the head to say well done soon after Rose came out of her chance by Emmett telling her Edward had crushed her BMW.

I felt hungry and a little tired after performing that spell.

"_Bella are you okay?"_ Edward asked as I leaned into him a little bit.

"_Yeah, just…when I perform spells I get a little tired seen as I haven't used them in a while and I'm a little hungry; mum do you know how to make Chicken youk schung?" _Esme giggled and made her way over to me.

"_With soy sauce?"_ I nodded franticly and she laughed and headed downstairs with Carlisle to get started on my dinner the others looked at my in confusion while Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek again.

"_Remember guys I mentioned it earlier about with chocolate and popcorn? Ring any bells?" _They nodded and smiled as we made our way down stairs where I could hear Esme platting up my food.

I ran to the kitchen while Edward laughed Esme handed me a plate full and I kissed her cheek as we walked into the living room.

I curled up next to the others and Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust and I just laughed and he stuck his tongue out which made me laugh more.

Once I'd finished I started to ask the others about the different subjects available for me to do at school; they told me about each one, I was looking forward to it and I'd pretty much decided which ones I was going to take.

I was just hopping that I would have a few classes with Edward or Alice. 


	8. Chapter 8 First day of school

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; all the characters belong to S. Meyer**

A/N Hey guys I just wanna say a huge thanks out there to all of you that have given me reviews and I can't wait to do more but as well this is my first fan fic. So I am also working on another idea of mine at the same time it's called 'Myself, Edward and Volterra' I have recently updated that one so check it out and please leave your reviews for them both. XXOOXXOOXX

Chapter 8

First day of school

**BPOV:**

The sun had just begun to rise; Me, Edward and Alice and Jazz were sitting watching the T.V.

Rose was currently working on boosting my engine; I could of done it myself but she loves cars so I thought I'd let her have her fun.

Emmett was with Carlisle he had just broke one of Esme's favourite vases again so it was time for a lecture.

Alice then turned to me and said "I think we better go start getting ready for school don't you think and we need to get a head start if I'm going to do your hair and make up Bella?"

Oh no! I was not letting that little pixie anywhere near my hair...she'd probably try to make me dye it a proper colour like brown or something, but that was not happening.

I was born with blood red hair; my parents didn't know how that happened it just did but I kind of figured it may have something to do with my magic that was already eminent in me when I was human. My hair was currently wavy after being in the pool it flowed just past my chest nearly to my waist and it had a lovely shine to it and it smelled like strawberries and that was how I was going to keep my hair thank you very much!

"Alice...it's my first day, I'm getting ready how I want to and then you can criticize me all you like after okay?" I told her stubbornly I wasn't going to budge, we made a deal she should stick to it.

Edward chuckled as did Esme she walked in with her laptop trying to find some new furnishings for the house.

Alice sighed and pouted and pulled Jazz upstairs with her before yelling back "You better look good then, I have certain standards that I have for everyone and you better meet my high expectations!" Edward and I laughed before heading up to our own room.

I headed in the shower first, I kind of wanted Edward in their with me but I knew he wouldn't the temptation would be too much.

I turned the shower on and walked in, it was lovely and warm on my skin.

I grabbed my strawberry and cream shampoo and started lathering it up before washing the suds out of my hair.

I washed my body with my passionfruit scrub before rinsing and then turning off the hot water and grabbing a white fluffy towel.

I wrapped the towel around my form before walking into my closet where Edward was looking at the clothes Alice had layed out for him.

He heard me and spun around before gasping and I looked down shyly.

I suddenly felt his arms around my waist and he pulled my chin up so I could look at him.

"Beautiful" he whispered, his eyes had turned a dark honey colour and there was want and desire and lust all pooling in his eyes.

He pulled my lips to his and gave me a sweet yet passionate kiss.

When we broke off our breathing was ragged and I swear my thighs were just the slightest bit wet.

Edward suddenly moan at my arousal and he pushed my into the wall before kissing me senseless.

His lips were so soft yet fierce as they devoured my own whilst his hands roamed my thighs.

Suddenly I felt his finger tease my folds and I whimpered God he loved to tease me but sometimes it was just too much!!!

We were about to continue when a knocking came and Edward chuckled he pulled away slightly and regained himself and I myself.

"It was Alice telling us to stop unless you had plans to skip your first day?" Edward questioned, I wanted to say yes but I knew I couldn't so I smiled.

"Later, right now you better get in that shower before Alice comes back again!" He laughed and gave me a chaste kiss before heading into the bathroom.

After I heard the shower go on I walked over to see what he was wearing today.

Black leather jacket with green button up shirt with black jeans, simple yet oh so Edward.

I then wondered to my closet and I got a great Idea but I blocked Alice from seeing me so she wouldn't be able to see what I decided on wearing.

I went over to my dressing table and plugged my straighteners in whilst waiting for them to heat up I placed on a red and black lace bra and matching underwear whilst slipping on my black dressing gown that finished just before the knee.

I sat down and began to straighten my hair. I curled the ends neatly so they fell upwards against my waist.

I then moved onto my make up; I wasn't usually one for it so I just put on a hint of eyeliner and mascara, a tad blush and lip pump and gloss.

I placed on my necklace and placed in two ruby red earrings.

I then heard the bathroom door unlock and Edward stepped out only wrapped in a towel.

I had seen Edward naked before; no one knew that except for us, but the shock of his beauty always remained.

To distract myself whilst he got ready, I packed away my make up and straighteners and then decided to get ready seen as I only had twenty minutes left.

I took out my White button up shirt which clung to my figure nicely and not to tight before grabbing my black waist coat and placing that on.

I grabbed my Black boot leg cut trousers that finished on my ankle and gently put them on, they clung to my hips so there really was no need for a belt but that was just me I liked them.

I dug around and found my silver chain belt; it had two loops one that would sit in the trouser holds and the second that would diagonally hang and hit the very top of my thighs.

I then remembered about the fact of forks was supposed to be cold so I grabbed my Blood red jacket that matched my hair.

It had ¾ length sleeves and it was a pirate style shape jacket it finished at the top of my knees so I left it open.

I then grabbed my black 3 inch heels and placed them on before checking myself in the mirror.

I looked pretty okay, and I walked out of the closet into our room.

I heard Edward gasp and I looked up to see him watching me, I smiled and he came over and gave me a kiss.

"I have to say Alice will be impressed you look amazing love...and I love the matching jacket with you hair". He chuckled and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my new leather Gucci backpack before Edward turned and held out his hand as we made our way downstairs.

As soon as we reached the bottom step I heard a few gasps.

I looked to see my family sitting in the living room staring at me with there mouths slightly open. I giggled whilst they re adjusted themselves.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I looked to Alice as she came bouncing over.

"I have to say I'm impressed you look great! Doesn't she Rose" Alice turned to sit back on Jazz's lap with a smile on his face.

"Yeah little sister, you look great and you've impressed 'the Alice' with your fashion sense- maybe you won't have to have her dress you everyday like the rest of us" At this everyone laughed and Alice just smiled.

Just then Esme and Carlisle walked in, Carlisle said goodbye and he wished me luck with my first day of school and headed for the hospital.

We said our goodbye's to Esme as we made our way to the garage.

Edward held the passenger door for me as I slipped inside of his Volvo whilst he then made his way round to the driver's side.

Alice and Jazz then jumped in the back of the car, whilst Emmett and rose took Rose's BMW.

We pulled out of the garage and headed down the driveway and into town.

Edward then turned the CD player on and I went to choose the CD to put on Alice and me kept arguing and in the end she won with Kelly Clarkson but only out of the fact for coming home and going to school tomorrow I would place my CD on.

At this Edward and Jazz just had smiles on their faces looking at the two of us.

After about 10 minutes we pulled into the school parking lot but instead of heading to the main lot we pulled up outside the front office.

Rose pulled up behind adamant that we drove into school both cars together or none at all, I smiled at my big sister for being so protective.

Edward came with me to the front desk to sort out my schedule.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope" Edward said softly, neither of us missed the little receptionist's heart flutter.

"Good morning Edward, Oh who is this?" she said pointing towards me, she was very friendly and sweet woman.

"Oh this is my sister...she is joing us today, our father spoke with the principle a few days ago" Something was bothering Edward I heard his voice polite but there was an undertone of which I didn't understand.

"OH! Yes, your miss. Whitlock...nice to meet you dear" I nodded my head and pretended to cower into Edward and looked up at him innocently, the innocent trick worked.

"Oh don't be scared honey, I'm sure your brothers and sister will take good care of you and it is very easy to make friends here, now I want you to just fill this in for me and then I can set your classes for you". I nodded and took the paper.

At the top it said tick 8 classes you wish to take and so I did.

First was Spanish, second Business, third Italian, fourth art, fifth music, sixth biology and seventh home economics.

I handed them back to Mrs. Cope and she smiled.

After a few minutes of her tapping away she left to go to the printer and came back with a map of the school and my schedule.

Edward took them from her and told her "that she needn't worry about the map as my siblings would be taking me to my classes"

"Well okay then, here dear take this and I need you to get it signed by your teachers and hand it back in at the end of the day please"

I nodded and said goodbye and she gasped when I spoke, Edward walked us out of the office and back into the car and we headed to the main lot.

"Edward what happened in there?" I asked and he knew exactly as to what I was referring too.

"That is what happens when her thoughts firstly are unpleasant about me, then to top it off by thinking that you might be corruptive of the 'good Cullen name' and then to top it off thinking about how all of the human males at this school are going to be draped all over you!"

I looked towards Jazz and Alice as the car stopped they got out and I turned to Edward.

"Baby it's alright as far as the teachers are going to be concerned is that I'm a quiet and shy little girl who really doesn't give a damn about what anyone else other than her family thinks and yes I am not looking forward to the attention but as long as I have my family and especially you by my side then I don't care about anything else understand that Edward?" He nodded and smiled and leant in for a quick chaste kiss before pulling apart.

"Arrrrgghhh....it's going to be hard enough to have to pretend to be brother and sister for the next few minutes let alone years". He sighed and I leant over to whisper in his ears so that the others didn't hear.

"Well then that makes it all the more fun for when we get home then won't it" I pulled back to wink at him.

He gave me that crooked grin before stepping out and walked round at human pace to open the car door for me.

I stepped out and Edward walked closely by my side as we opened the boot and got our back packs out.

Then walked around to the others who were leaning against the cars waiting for us.

That was when I noticed how nearly all of the students that were in the car park stopped and looked over at us....no most importantly at me!

This was going to be a long day that much I could tell.

I leaned back against the car as the buzz began...Edward was looking over to a group with a black van and a Mercedes and a sedan.

"Edward?" I asked him wondering what was wrong.

He turned to me and smiled slightly, I could tell their thoughts were bugging him and I just leaned my shoulder on him and he wrapped his arm around me whilst stroking my arm. This would look casual enough to others.

"So Bells what lessons have you got?" Rose asked me.

"Well for today..." I pulled my schedule out of my pocket for appearances I already memorised my classes.

"Hmm...I have Miss Geoff for Spanish first thing" I said I looked up to Edward as he chuckled and he smiled.

"Your with me and Emmett then for first class, that's a good start and a plus seeing as the only space left in that room is next us". H e chuckled as did Emmett and I just smiled at them both.

"What do you have after?" Jazz asked

"I have Business studies with Mr. Whitehall – erm what does the capital 's' in brackets mean?" I asked I had never seen this before in the other school I went to even though that was ten years ago and in a different country.

"It means you've been placed at a senior level for a class and it looks like your with me for that class Bella" Jazz told me, that would be fun.

"Okay...so I have Edward and Em first that should be fun then with Jazz next at a higher level then I have hmmm....Italian next, cool with Miss Melina."

"You took Italian?" Edward asked I thought it would be obvious.

"Edward are you forgetting where I lived for about 78 years....i lived in Italy and besides it's one of my favourite languages anyway, much better than French".

Edward was glowing and I was wondering why.

"Someone's happy?" Emmett quipped

"Could it be that it has to do with the fact that you now get a whole hour and twenty minutes to be alone with our sister?" Everyone was laughing by the time Emmett finished and Edward just thumped Emmett on the back of his head but it didn't actually hurt because he did it a human strength but Emmett made it look like it did just a little for the humans in case they were watching.

"Guys at least try to behave I have to put up with you two first and if you can't behave nicely then I will sit in between you and if you do any funny business Emmett I can promise you your jeep will suffer it you even think about it, understood?" He nodded practically begging me not to hurt his jeep.

Rose high-5'd me and told me that I was a fast learner.

"So I have lunch after then I have Biology with Mr. Banner and then Art with Miss. Clarke and that's it for today because I have homeroom straight after".

Edward was still looking smug.

"Okay what now?" I asked this was going to be a really long day if he kept doing that.

This time Alice answered "Well not only does if have you alone in Spanish it looks like after lunch he has you to himself again with Bio. Then you have art with me and then Homeroom with all of us".

I was happy when she told me this two hours and forty minutes alone time with Edward.

Okay so we weren't completely alone; there was other students but what they didn't know wouldn't kill them and it was going to be even better if I get to sit next to him.

Art I didn't mind I was actually pretty good, and being with Alice I didn't mind, she was supposed to be my big sister like Rose but somehow I got the feeling she liked playing the youngest sibling next to Edward and myself.

Then I got to look forward to homeroom which was cool we would probably just chat and mess around.

Just then the bell rang and It was time for my first class, I said goodbye to the others and me, Edward and Em walked to class.

I couldn't help but notice the stares I was being given, when we walked into our Spanish room Edward told me to hand my paper in that Mrs. Cope gave me whilst they went and took their seats.

The teacher noticed me immediately.

"Hola, Senorita, Geoff?"_(Hello. Miss Geoff?)_ I asked in Spanish even though I knew full well.

She nodded and I handed her my slip.

"Hola, bienvenido a la clase. Estas Isabella Whitlock Estoy en lo correcto?"(_Hello. Welcome to the class. Isabella Whitlock am I correct?) _ I nodded and she smiled.

She seemed friendly enough.

"Le importaia tomar asiento junto a sus hermanos Miss. Whitlock y aqui esta su libro de texto que tendra con usted en cada leccion y si tiene alguna duda solo levanter la mano." _(Would you care to take a seat next to your brothers Miss. Whitlock and here is your text book that you will need with you every lesson and if you have any questions just raise your hand.) _

I nodded and headed and headed over to Em and Edward and sat in between them, I didn't know wither they knew what was just said so I whispered so low that only vampire ears would hear it.

"Edward how many of them understood that last bit?" I asked him a little nervous

"All bar two people and with four of the people in this class that did hear are major gossips I give it till fourth period before the whole school knows who you are". He said sadly, I gave him a little smile and just copied down what was said into notes until the end of class.

The bell rang then and Me, Edward and Emmett were the first ones out of the door where Jazz and Alice and Rose were waiting

.

Edward said he would come and meet me after class and he said goodbye.

Rose and Em carried on and Alice and jazz said goodbye before jazz led the way to the next class.

Well business should be alright I'm pretty good with that hole economics and figures thing and therefore I should be okay.

Oh well as I entered the class the same thing happened I walked to the teacher he signed my slip and said to take a seat next to Jazz then I had constant stares throughout the lesson and I was starting to get pissed off.

Jazz sent a wave of calm to me and I relished in it, I then began to wonder wither Edward would mind missing lunch to go with me for a walk or a run and maybe make up for a little bit of what's to come when we get home.

Just the thought of that made me excited and I couldn't wait for lunch to come any faster. I heard jazz clench his jaw and I whispered a sorry to him.

"No Bells it's not you, damn human in here decided to turn on the air con. So know were downwind of it....I'm ashamed to admit that out of everybody I am new to this way of life so I struggle a little more". Jazz was beginning to shake as he gripped the table.

"Here let me help" I told him and I quickly thought of a spell but then I couldn't do it because everyone was see the sparkle when I performed one, I was going to have to figure that out then I had an idea maybe I could block the scent by using magic but without a spell.

So I tried and a few seconds later Jazz gasped and he stopped shaking and turned to me.

"Bells how did you do that and why can't I smell any humans? Yet I can still smell you?"Jazz asked

I smiled and just said "Well I thought that if I could block the sent of humans long enough for you to regain your control you'd be alright and I thought that if you had one scent to smell in this room why not let it be mine seeing as I'm not human.

I wasn't sure it was going to work but I'm glad it did!" I smiled I was truly happy, not just for myself but for my brother not being in pain.

"Thanks Bella I owe you" he whispered I just shook my head as a no.

"No you don't Jazz, I just didn't want you to feel in pain and you helped me on a number of occasions it's the least I would do". He smiled and nudged me with his foot.

For the remainder of the lesson we just played games seeing as we knew the things already and we were at the back so no one would see.

The bell went off and I rushed out there waiting for me was my Edward and I was beginning to wonder maybe I should recommend my idea for a little lunch time snack of our own.


	9. Chapter 9 Introductions and Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters!**

Chapter 9

Introductions and Lunch

**BPOV:**

Edward was waiting outside with a lovely smile on his face.

We said goodbye to the others and that we would see them at lunch although if I got my way we wouldn't be.

As we walked down the corridors still people were staring and I let out a huff!

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked quietly so that really no one would hear what we were saying.

"UGH! This is annoying; I'm sick of all theses people starring you'd think they'd get over it by now!" Edward just smiled.

"Don't worry about it by next week people won't be too bothered anymore and anyways it's much better when you can mess around in the class with your _sibling_ and no one knows". He chuckled and I smiled.

"Hey Edward did you happen to read Jazz's thoughts when we came out?" Edward nodded.

"Well there's something I don't get" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well usually if I use my magic without performing a spell my hands would glow or I can feel it; like the magic surging through my body, but when I blocked the scents from jazz there was nothing...and I know that's not right so the question I have is if I didn't use magic to block him, what exactly did I do?"Edward was thinking about it.

"Bella you know your Telekinesis that's not related to your magic is it?" Edward asked I was wondering where he was going with this.

"No it's not why do you ask?" I was curious now.

"Well it is possible for vampires to have more than one power and you've proved that but it is also possible for a vampire to discover another latter power sometimes that is stronger than the others....we will have to ask Carlisle when we get home but I think that you might have another power that has yet to be discovered". I was shocked I mean It took me a while to get used to my telekinesis yet alone my magic but another this should be very interesting.

"Okay, when we get home so what's this teacher like then?" I asked as we stood outside the door.

"She's alright but she's like miss Geoff we know a lot more than her and all you have to do is prove it and then you can be left alone for the rest of the year to do as you please". He said smugly and I couldn't help but giggle trust him to figure that out.

We were called into class and I walked up to the desk whilst Edward took his seat, he placed a bag on the seat next to him showing the reservation as other girls walked past I could tell that they were going to try and sit next to him.

He saw me give him a questioning look and he just winked, I turned back to the teacher with a smile on my face and just shook my head.

(_Hello, you must be Miss. Whitlock am I right?) _ "Ciao, devi essere miss. Whitlock Ho ragione?" Miss Melina asked me.

(_Yes, I am, hello Miss Melina) "_Si , sono ciao Miss Melina" I said politely.

She smiled and handed me back my paper and told me to take a seat where ever I liked.

I turned to see some of the human males looking hopeful and I saw Edward look furious, I gave him a little smile as I sat down next to him as he removed the bag from the seat.

I saw from the back of the class how the girls were giving me evil looks and I couldn't help but giggle and Edward turned to me.

"It looks like some of the girls in this class are jealous because you didn't want them to sit next to you". I giggled and he smiled and leaned over and whispered at vampire level.

"Well there is only one girl in my life that should have that opportunity and the others can just go jump off a cliff" I was shocked this was not like him I placed my hand on his arm and he looked up at me.

"Edward what's going on? That is unlike you to say something like that and I know there annoying but I have a few tricks up my sleeve to cover that". It was true I had plans for this lesson.

"Well, the boys are practically having either eye or mind sex with you" I shudder at that; that was gross and not a cat is hell's chance of that happening.

"and the girls are doing the same but to me, and there thought of you are not that pleasant except for one girl she actually hoping that you like the school and that she will get a chance to meet you and see what you think of this place but she can tell your a little on the shy side and so is she so she's wondering how to approach you without scaring you". I looked at him in awe, and he pointed towards 3 rows down from us a girl with Brown hair and glasses.

"That's so sweet of her, I guess I would like to meet her too. Oh and I can fix those repulsive thoughts" I smiled at him.

I concentrated on thinking about what I did with Jazz but with the mind instead, It was a little hard at first and I rubbed my temple and then after a few seconds...got it!

Edward stared open mouthed at me and I placed my hand on his chin and closed it whilst giggling.

"How did you do that?" He asked and I couldn't help but be slightly proud of myself.

"I did the same thing with you that I did to Jazz but with the mind instead and I left out the teachers thoughts and that girl to be on the safe side". He nodded then under the table he placed his hand on my leg and gently stroked my leg, it felt nice but it made it difficult to concentrate on writing the correct things down.

After half an hour I was really bored and then I had an idea.

"Edward?" I asked softly and he turned to look at me with those scorching gold eyes of his.

"Yes?" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"How about we have a little fun with our class mates? I wonder what small animal do most humans fear?" I mused to myself; we were still talking as quickly and as low as vampire speed that way no one but ourselves could hear us.

"I would say rats...and probably spiders" he chuckled I smiled

"I think I'll go with rats and after I've done it then just follow my lead after a few seconds of coarse" He chuckled and waved his hands for me to go ahead he placed his jacket over my hands so that no one would see the glow of my spell and it helped that we were at the back of the class.

"**A small little creature that's fluffy and white,**

**Wants to come out and play in the day instead of night"**

There was a little glow that came from under the jacket that only me and Edward saw.

He removed the jacket and there in my hands sat a little white, fluffy rat.

Edward smiled as I placed it on the ground and it scurried to the front.

"3...2...1..." We counted down together before the screaming started and we had to hold back the laughs.

Nearly every student had ran from there desks and jumped up onto the side desks as the rat sat comfortably on the desk two down from the front, girls and even guys were screaming and the teacher was against the black board in fear.

I got up and slowly walked to the front as I was aware of everyone watching me.

I bent down and stroked the rat it really was cute.

"Awww...it's cute you guys can't honestly be scared of this little thing; it should be scared of you guys" I talked to the class.

"Bella why don't we take it out of here and ask one of the teacher is the biology labs if we can keep it in there" Edward spoke as he walked towards me.

I stood up and he placed his palm on the table and the rat scurried on to his hand and we both stroked the thing.

"Really, there's nothing to worry about this thing is as tame as a cat" I spoke gently.

"Miss, do you think we could have a note to take it out of here and to the labs instead?" Edward gave Miss Melina his dazzling look and I just smiled.

"Of course just do not let that thing escape down the corridors" We just looked at each other and smiled.

I grabbed the note off of miss and we walked to the door and we notice some of the guys began to get down as did some of the girls.

We closed the door behind us as we walked out of the Language block and we waited till we were outside before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious...ha ha...so funny...to see their...ha ha ...faces...ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward was just laughing as uncontrollably when we stopped we smartened ourselves up and we checked that no one could see us behind the wall before Edward gave me a kiss.

"That my love was genius! Now come on we better take this to the bio. Labs"

We walked into the empty bio. Lab where it was just the teacher.

"Ah! Mr. Cullen what can I do for you and your friend?" The teacher had short dark brown hair with black glasses and he had a book on mitosis in his hand but he closed it and placed it on the table and stood up.

"Hello, Mr. Banner. This is my sister Bella, we've just come from Italian where there was this little trouble maker" Edward pointed to the rat.

"Miss. Melina said we could bring it to one of the labs and see if we could keep it. It is very tame and friendly actually" I said as I stroked the rat that Edward held.

"Well Miss. Cullen, Mr. Cullen I should see why not" Me and Edward chuckled and Mr. Banner looked at us in confusion.

"Actually sir, my name is Bella, Bella Whitlock but yes I am part of the Cullen family but Dr. Cullen said that I could keep my original surname if I wanted to". I told him and he smiled in understanding.

"Well then, I have a cage in the back room next door, here's the key and you can put it in there; there should also be some food in the cupboard for it and then once you've done that you can place the rat in this room for now".

We nodded to Mr. Banner I took the key as we headed to the back room.

We grabbed the cage and I tore up some newspaper and placed it inside, I filled up the bowl with some rat food and filled up the bottle of water and added them to the cage before re attaching the wheel.

Edward placed the rat inside and it went straight to the food, we closed the door as Edward grabbed the cage and we headed back to Mr. Banner's room.

"Next time, remind me to create a rat that isn't so hungry!" We both laughed and handed the rat to Mr. Banner and he placed it on the side and we said our thank you's and we headed back to the language block.

"Well Mr. Banner likes you already so your going to have no problems with him" He chuckled

I then decided to take this time and ask him my thoughts from earlier.

"Edward do you think we could skip lunch and go for a walk for the hour instead?" I asked giving him my innocent look.

"Sure, but we still have to go in and so the others don't look to suspicious we will leave at different times, you go first and I'll come up with something for after" His voice was a little husky so I guess he had an idea of what I was up to.

I smiled as we walked back into Italian and headed to our seats, I gave the girl a little wave her name was Angela and she smiled back.

Twenty minutes later the bell for lunch went and me and Edward were the first out.

We waited outside the cafeteria for the others; I was getting impatient and Edward could tell.

"They'll be here in a few seconds, you can hear their footsteps so calm down please" He begged and I could hardly say no.

I took a deep breath and just waited, a few seconds later Jazz, Alice, Rose and Em appeared and they walked in first and then me and Edward followed.

As we headed to their usual stop I heard the whispers of the gossiping girls.

"Did you hear, she's then new Cullen girl and look at her she's already loving it you can so tell" I heard a nasal voice that I'd heard a few times around the school today I found out her name was Lauren Mallory.

"Well she's already keeping herself to herself like the rest of them and she seems to not be taking any notice of the attention I wonder why? I mean all the guys are practically drooling over her and she's not even that pretty" I head Jessica speak

I sat down in between Edward and Jazz and I was clinging on to my seat to stop myself doing anything rash.

"Guys be nice, she seems really nice and shy- she and Edward got rid of that rat in Italian and she gave me a little wave and did you think for one second that A. She might not like the attention and that she just wants to settle in with the rest of her family and B. Maybe she has a boyfriend so she doesn't pay attention to the guys here". Angela defended me, I looked up over too her and she looked up as well I gave her a smile and a little wave and she waved back.

I so was going to have to make it up to her.

"Hey, what do you want me to grab for you?" Edward asked it was all part of the charade we had to buy food pretend to eat then throw it away and if anyone asks were on special diets.

"Erm...apple, half baguette and bottle of water please" I asked he smiled and walked up to the counter with Em and Alice.

"What's this I hear about a rat in your Italian class then?" Jazz asked and I laughed.

"Oh nothing, just me and Edward decided to have a little fun and revenge against the class". Rose looked at me with a smirk.

"What? The guys were thinking vile thoughts as were the most of the girls and after the comments I just heard I don't regret scaring them in fact next lesson if I have that Jessica or Lauren in my class I'll make it a spider this time those bitches!"

Rose high-5'd me again and Jazz smiled.

"I don't blame you Edward's had enough of beating back the girls for the whole time we've been here and since he was the only single Cullen left they went after him more so". I was fuming they better not touch my Edward or someone was going to pay!

"Well then I'm going to have to fix that and soon, any of those little tramps go anywhere near him and they'll wish they had never been born!" The threat in my voice was loud and clear.

"You know we are very proud of you right now and I'm not going to discourage you" Jazz said

"Me either, you show them foul humans who's boss" I smiled at Rose

"Just one hint do not ever tell mum or dad" Rose said and I nodded in understanding.

"I just have one question...how the hell do I get these disgusting boys to stop bloody staring?!"

Rose shrugged and The others came back with their trays everyone shared so that made it easier. Even though I could actually eat this food I was not in the mood to so I just picked at it.

Eventually I just let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked. I had blocked me and Edward from her visions earlier so she couldn't see what we were planning.

"UGH! I think I'm going to spend the rest of lunch going for a walk and maybe let go some magic against the trees and pretend that there some of the girls from here!"

Rose and Alice laughed and I said I'd see them later as I got up I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze as the signal.

I made my way out to the forest that surrounded the school and as soon as I entered it I made a run at least two miles in after 30 seconds.

I stopped and dumped my bag on the floor and then walked over to lean against the tree.

I closed my eyes and waited.

**EPOV:**

As she headed out, different conversations came up between the family.

Whilst me, Alice and Em were in the que we heard the others speaking and I heard Bella mention about the fact that girls were going to wish they had never been born if they tried to get near me.

This set me and Em and Alice into a fit of laughter, but then we heard the threat in her voice.

"Edward she means it you know, she is not kidding....Oh and If I was you I would keep well away from Lauren or Jessica as much as possible especially today unless you want Carlisle and Esme to have to come down to the school to have a chat with the principle about Bella" She chuckled as did Emmett.

After about 5 minutes the others thoughts were really starting to annoy me and I groaned.

"Dude what's up?" Emmett asked.

"These vile human males are being a thousand times worse than they normally are and it's even more vile at the fact their thinking about Bella! And the girls...." I broke off shuddering and the others smirked.

"I'm glad your finding this amusing" I said sourly.

"Well, it's your fault for allowing everyone to believe that Bella's your sister, the sooner everyone knows your together the better...you've just got to make it clear that she's yours!" Rose said and I didn't disagree one bit, I would have to ask Bella about when she thinks it would be right time.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! God! I have to get out of here! It's driving me insane!" My anger was rising as their thoughts were getting worse.

"I'll see you guys later" and I stormed out of the cafeteria and followed Bella's scent.

I found her leaning against a tree and I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and began kissing her neck and shoulders, she sighed and moaned as I pulled her to me.

"Edward...." She moaned softly.

I ran my hands under her shirt leading up to her breasts and kneaded them.

"....Mmmmm..." slipped from her lips as she turned her head and I kissed her full lips, I ran my tongue against her bottom lip and she granted me entrance.

Our tongues battled for dominance but I won her taste was wonderful and then she began to grind her hips against me.

"Bella..." I moaned against her mouth as I felt my erection growing and I'm pretty sure she felt it too.

She continued as I began to pinch her erect nipples which caused her to gasp and grind into me harder.

**BPOV:**

I ground harder into Edward as I felt his erection it turned me on and he began trailing open mouth kisses on my neck again as I felt one of his hands slowly move down my stomach and past my hips, he then cupped my centre with his hand.

"Edward..." I gasped and moaned at the same time, he began to rub my centre which was now very wet.

I felt Edward growl at the smell of my arousal. His hand trailed back up but only to the band of my trousers of which his hand slowly and torturously slipped down and into my pants.

He began teasing my folds which made me whimper.

"Edward...more...pl-please..." I begged and his fingers began rubbing my nub. I felt myself being pushed against the back of the tree and my head fell back in pleasure as his finger entered me.

He was kissing along my jaw and down my neck and kept repeating as he thrusted his fingers in and out. He then added another finger which made my hips buck into his and he moaned.

My back arched and I knew I was close to release as Edward began going slightly faster.

"More....Ed-Edward...more...faster...please...ugh...so...good...I'm so.... so....close....Edward....yes!" I felt him go faster and felt my walls clench around his fingers before I felt my release.

My breathing was ragged and Edward pulled his finger out and began lapping up my juices off of his fingers whilst I came down from my orgasm.

Edward smiled and I beckoned him too come closer and he did he spread my legs so they were either side of him as he pressed up against me and he passionately kissed me senseless.

I ran my hand down his chest and to his trousers where his erection was, I then wrapped my hand around it and gave him a squeeze which got me a moan from him and he head to lean back slightly.

I attacked his neck with kisses and nibbled on his earlobe whilst running my hand up and down his manhood.

"Bella....so..good....please...don't...don't stop!" He begged and I loved how much power I had over him like this.

**APOV:**

Suddenly my vision came back and I gasped and I saw what Edward and Bella were really up to. Those little sneaks they just couldn't wait.

As I came back from my vision I had a smug smile on my face and Jazz looked at me questioningly, as did the others.

I couldn't hold back the laughter as I thought about how I could use this against them both, but then why not share it.

"Alice what did you see?" Jazz asked me.

I smiled and said "Well I just saw what Edward and Bella are _really_ up too" I laughed and winked at rose.

She caught on quick and burst out laughing too, the others looked at us like we'd grown two extra heads.

"Whoa! Where on earth did that come from?" Jazz asked and we looked at him asking him to continue.

"I just got hit by masses of Lust and Love and desire all in one shot, where the hell did it come from!!!!!!!!" Jazz was wondering.

"I know exactly where..." Rose was smiling and the others just waited.

"Okay, look at it this way, who here is not currently at this table then go figure" I said.

Two seconds later we all erupted into laughter.

"Those little sneaks, I say we get them back" Rose suggested.

"Ditto, this is too much fun! What were going to get about teasing Eddie; who'd of thought he had it in him to skip lunch to get up to no good with Bella!" Emmett roared.

"OH MAN! This is going to be sweet!" Jazz laughed.

"Yeah, Alice now seeing as were all in homeroom how about we do it then and why not drop a few more hints on the way home!"

"Deal!" We all shouted before laughing again.

Edward and Bella are not going to know what's hit them when we get hold of them.

Serves them right for ditching lunch even though I can't really blame them because I can understand why they'd want to spend every minute together after being separated that long but oh well! We get to have fun!

**BPOV:**

I'd lowered Edwards trousers enough to pull out his member.

I then began to run my hands up and down him really fast whilst Edward gripped onto the tree moaning and growling my name.

God! His growls were such a turn on! I couldn't wait until we were back home because tonight was going to be fun!

"Bella....Shit!...I'm going...to...to...come...FUCK!!!!!!" hearing Edward swear made me very wet suddenly and Edward came all over me.

As he came down off of his high I couldn't resist tasting him....GOD! it was so good that I moan as he watched me lick every last bit off of my hand.

He was growling by the time I was finished and he dragged me on the ground, and pulled his trousers up ever so slightly but didn't do them back up.

He then thrust his hips into me which caused us both to moan I felt very, very wet and he began to keep up a rhythm of thrusting himself into me and I arched my back and raised my hips to match his.

It felt so good it was like having sex but with our clothes on, Edward attacked my lips whilst I ran my hands through his hair and he did the same.

Edward felt so good that I couldn't wait until the day where we did have sex because that was going to be thousand times better than now and now was magnificent!

I suddenly felt my release near again.

"Edward...I'm...going...to...so...good...aghh!....Fuck!....so...close!" I shouted

Edward growled and thrust into me harder and faster.

"Come...with me baby!" Edward grunted and I bit his ear and he thrust into me even harder!

"Edward!" I shouted as my walls clenched again and I felt my release, as did Edward.

We collapsed on each other panting and he pulled me into his chest.

"God!...Edward...that felt....amazing!!!!" I said breathlessly and he smiled and kissed me again.

We lay there for about twenty minutes before having to get up to clean ourselves up before heading to class.

I brushed all the dirt off of me as did Edward.

I pulled a mirror our to check my make up was good otherwise Alice would freak!

Everything was good so I just placed some lip gloss on until I noticed my hair.

"Uh oh!" I said Edward was at my side.

"What's wrong love?" I chuckled and looked at his hair then his mine and we both laughed.

My hair was still straight but it had more volume to the top thanks to Edward's hands running through it so you would call it sex hair. I flattened it down as much as I could but it still screamed sex hair.

Edward's was slightly worse but didn't take long to fix.

"Personally I like your hair how it is love, it looks a lot better than just plain flat...and it makes me feel good knowing that I caused it" He whispered in my ear and I hit his chest and he laughed.

I did personally think my hair looked better I was just hopping that Alice wouldn't notice.

We grabbed our bags and headed back to campus, just as the bell from lunch went and we made our way to Bio. We were the first ones there and Mr. Banner saw us and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see you again miss. Whitlock, I see that I now have you in my class" I nodded and smiled and handed him my paper to sign. I liked Mr. Banner he was a nice guy.

"Well here is your books and aren't you lucky you get to sit next to Mr. Cullen" He chuckled and I giggled and told him thank you.

Edward was smiling as I sat down, the others started piling in.

I noticed Angela and as soon as she saw me she smiled and I waved her over.

She came and sat at the desk opposite me.

"Hi, my name is Angela" and she held out her hand for me to shake I quickly slipped on my red and black rocker gloves so she wouldn't notice my cold hands.

I shook her hand and smiled.

"Hi Angela, my name is Bella, Bella Whitlock" she smiled before asking the question me and Edward knew was coming.

"Oh how come your surname isn't Cullen?" I chuckled and she smiled shyly.

"Don't worry about it, I wanted to keep my original surname and so mum and dad said that was fine and they weren't going to force me to change my name" I giggled and Edward chuckled.

"Awww, that's sweet- so how do you like it here so far?" She asked me, I trusted Angela she wasn't like the others.

"Well, it's not so bad actually- I have my brothers and sisters in most of my classes so that makes it more fun for me and even though I could do without the stares this place is actually pretty cool" Angela laughed.

Then I heard a cough next to me, I looked up to see a guy with blond hair and a boy-ish shaped face smiling at me and I shifted awkwardly and I heard Edward growl very low in his chest.

"Oh Bella this is my friend mike, mike this is Bella" Angela introduced us Mike held out his hand for me but with Edward I really don't want to touch this guys hand so I just smiled and waved.

"Err...yeah, so your the knew addition to the Cullen family huh?" he asked and sat down next to Angela.

I didn't want to be rude but Edward was about to bite this dude's head off in a second.

"Yes she is what of it Newton!" Edward spat at him; his thoughts must be really bad.

"Nothing, Cullen just that she could do a whole lot better than your family!" He spat back.

"What did you just say about my family?!" I asked him the threat in my voice was clear that made Edward look at me in surprise as did Mike.

"Nothing, just the fact as their known as freaks of the school" he muttered, I was about to hit this boy in a second.

"So...I wanted to ask...are you doing anything this Friday?" My god! This boy has got a nerve.

"Yes Newton, I am actually and just so you know I DON'T DATE!!!!!!!! So get that through you thick skull NOW! Oh and let me make this loud and clear Newton....you EVER talk about my family that way again, believe me you will be sorry and I will make you wish you had never been born!"

I was furious and the threat in my voice was loud and clear for everyone in this room to hear, Mr. Banner had heard everything but he guessed I would take care of it and he was right.

Mike looked frightened and Angela was trying not to laugh, and Edward just stared at him with hard eyes yet he looked very smug and so he should be!

"Now move Newton and if you try anything like that towards Bella again I swear my brothers will not be very happy with you!" Edward spat and Mike fled from his seat with fear in his eyes.

Angela chuckled "Wow! Bella I've never seen anyone that scared of a girl before nice job!" She laughed and high 5'd me and I laughed.

Just then Mr. Banner called to say class was starting and Angela went to her seat.

Edward and I chuckled very quietly "Well at least he got the message" I said and Edward rubbed my knee.

"He sure did and he's going to tell a few of the other guys about what you said about not dating so that's covered one bit. Oh and by the way I am very proud of you for that" he whispered and I ducked my head shyly and Edward smiled.

Biology wasn't bad; Edward and I finished the work within 10 minutes so I pulled out my note pad and Edward helped me come up with a few spells I might need just in case and others were just silly ones that we could use on Em and Jazz to get a laugh out of it.

The Bell then went and me and Edward got out of class to find Alice and Jazz waiting.

Edward said he was going to walk me to class because he didn't like the look of some of the students thoughts I said it was fine as Alice and Jazz walked with us too.

When we got there Jazz gave Alice a kiss on the cheek goodbye and ruffled my hair, I growled thinking as if it weren't bad enough and he laughed.

Edward helped me put it back as good as possible even though it still looked like sex hair.

No one was around so he gave me a quick peck and said goodbye to Alice and left after Jazz.

We still had a few minutes left before everyone else turned up.

"Bella can I ask you why your hair seems to have a lot more volume in it than it did this morning?" She asked, shit! Err... crap, where is Edward when I need him.

"Oh I was practising a few spells when I went for a walk a few got out of hand and so my hair got a little more wild, I tried to tame it as best as I could; I mean it still looks alright right?" I was pretending to worry about my hair, I really didn't care as long as she brought the excuse.

"It's ok, no your hair looks good it's just it reminds me of when Rose has her sex hair that's all" she laughed.

Oh shit! I think my face must have paled more, others started arriving then and Alice pulled me into the corner and whispered in my ear.

"You let your spell fall in the middle of your _activities_ and I was able to see yours and Edward's future" she giggled

Oh SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She knew and then...I...

"Breath Bella" she ordered me I didn't realise I was holding my breath.

"Alice...how?...when?...I...I" I stuttered she just giggled

"Don't worry Bella...I know why, just next time tell me what your plans are and I can help that's what sister's are for" she smiled and I just hugged her.

Just then we were called into class and I handed the teacher my slip to sign.

I noticed that Angela and that girl Jessica was also in my class, the teacher then told me to sit next to Angela and I was happy.

"Hi Angela" I said as I sat she smiled I was a lot taller than Angela, she was about 5ft 4 inch and I was 5ft 9inch but she was lovely.

I saw Alice two rows back and sitting next to a kid with short brown hair and glasses.

"Hey Bella, where were you at lunch I saw you with your family first and then 5 minutes later you were gone?" Oh shit! I heard Alice laugh and I growled low so that even Angela wouldn't hear it.

"Oh I wasn't feeling that well so I went outside for some fresh air, Edward was worried so being like the over protective guy he is wanted to make sure I was okay so he came out and sat with me for a bit. Then it got a little chilly so we went and sat in the car until lunch was over". I thought it didn't sound to bad and Alice was still giggling.

"Awww that's so sweet of him, and he really is protective after what happened with mike in bio." Angela laughed and so did I.

Just then Jessica came over "Oh Bella, this is my friend Jessica, Jessica this is Bella" Jessica smiled at me and I could tell it was false.

She sat down at the desk in front and turned around to face us.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to finally meet you" she waved at me. I heard Alice pretending to be sick and it caused me to smile so I used it.

"Hi, Jessica it's nice to meet you too!" I smiled and waved back and I heard Alice laugh and she flashed her phone quickly and I felt my phone vibrate.

Whilst Jessica and Angela chatted I looked at my phone:

_Bella, _

_That was the biggest load of crap I have ever heard come from her mouth! Oh and by the way try not to tell her about what happened in bio. With mike and make sure Angela doesn't either otherwise Edward's going to be in trouble with Lauren and Jessica and you know what I mean by that!_

_Love Alice x _

I growled low before replying.

_Ali,_

_Thnkx I owe you! And I will make sure it doesn't come up but why does this tramp have to come and sit here for! _

_Love Bells x_

I then decided to text Edward and warn him that Alice knows and I'm guessing Jazz does too.

_Hey baby,_

_Listen bad news Alice knows bout lunch and I'm guessing Jazz does too and by the way I have Jessica the tramp sitting right in front of me!_

_Be careful not to let anyone find out bout bio. With mike Alice warned there will be trouble-X_

_Love you! _

_Bella xxx_

I quickly put my phone in my side pocket waiting for his response.

"So Bella?" Jessica asked

"Yeah?" I looked up at her trying to be polite as possible, without gagging.

"I heard that you don't date? How come?" Oh shit she already knows.

"Oh, I don't really want to date that's all and my brothers are protective as my sisters they won't want me going out with anyone...unsuitable as it were, and like I said I'm not the dating type of girl". I smiled at her shocked face.

"So your brothers and sisters date each other and yet they don't want you to go out with just anyone?" she questioned.

"Well, my brothers and sisters were already dating before they moved in so I guess it doesn't change and it's not that it's just I recently lost my both my parents and my twin sisters, so my new parents and my brothers and sisters just don't want to see me get hurt" I played the innocent sad look and it worked like a charm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't know, god I feel so bad please don't cry!" God! It was actually real...Wow this changes things.

I sniffed and pretended to wipe tears away and gave her a sad smile and Angela.

"It's okay, like you said you didn't know, but I am happy the only thing now is I just want to settle down with my new family and try and make friends I guess" I smiled and I heard Alice congratulate me.

"Well, I want to be your friend Bella" Angela said and I gave her a smile and she hugged me, I was a little shocked before returning the hug she didn't notice the coldness because of my recent spell.

"Me too Bella" Jess said and she blew me a kiss and I thanked her.

Just then miss called the class' attention. She wants us to paint something that's important to us, that of what we value.

I knew exactly what I was going to do, I felt my phone vibrate twice.

I looked at my messages quick.

_Hey love,_

_I know Alice told Jazz and he's been rubbing it in my face by his thoughts, the jerk!_

_Anyway don't let her get to you and I'll meet you outside once your done._

_Love you too_

_Ed- xxx_

Awww, he is so sweet.

_Hey baby,_

_Listen I think jess knows about what happened in bio. Because she asked me about the whole not dating thing, I'll tell you bout it in HR._

_Then she started questioning and I gave her the bit about how I lost my parents oh and that reminds me I remembered something else about my human life! I had twin sisters who were 5/6 years I think when they died but I remembered them._

_Anyway I told her that and she genuinely felt sorry even Alice could hear it and now Ange, and Jess both want to be my friends. Ange even gave me a hug! Thank god I used that spell earlier!_

_So stay clear of Lauren any how._

_See you in HR._

_Love you_

_Bella-xxxx_

I sent him I typed at vampire speed that way no one would see.

I then looked at Alice's text

_Bella!_

_How could you let her hug you?_

_Didn't she feel how cold you were?_

_Alice – x_

I had to laugh.

_Ali,_

_No she didn't feel cold because I used a spell earlier, so that if humans touch me I feel like a normal living temp._

_But to anyone else I feel normal but I am still cold it's just a trick._

_Bella x_

_I pressed send before hearing her go 'oh!'_

I had to laugh again, miss then brought round canvases and paints for us to use and I knew exactly what to paint.

I started off in the middle with a fine brush, I painted Carlisle in a grey shirt and black trousers with his golden eyes and Honey hair.

Next to him I painted Esme with her Caramel hair falling in curls on her shoulders with wearing a pink blouse and a black pencil skirt, with Carlisle's arm wrapped around her waist.

Next to Carlisle I painted Edward with his Reddish brown hair the way it was after lunch 'sex hair' I put him in a baby blue button up with Black trousers with his arms folder across his chest and his Golden eyes staring out at me with that crooked grin of his.

I then painted myself next to him a little shorter but with my Red hair flowing down my waist again and my golden eyes again; then I painted myself with a red button up shirt with my black waist coat and black trousers with heels. My back was pressed against Edward's and I had a big smile on my face, my arms folded across my chest and my right leg was bent upwards and my foot was resting on the back of Edwards leg.

Next to Esme I painted Alice with her black spiky hair wearing a strapless grey Gucci dress with black cardigan and heels and her Golden eyes sparkling and she had a smile on her face and he one hand on her hip.

Next to her I painted jazz with his blond honey hair like Carlisle's and golden eyes wearing our Cullen baseball uniform with a black jacket over the top. One arm wrapped over Alice and in his other hand a silver baseball bat resting on his shoulder.

Next to me I painted Rose, the same height as me in a denim blue jacket and white button up with jeans and silver and Black heels and her golden eyes glowing with one hand on her hip in a slight pose.

Then I painted Emmett with again Baseball clothes on but with a baseball hat on backwards and his eyes glowing in excitement with a ball in one hand and a mitt in the other.

I filled in the background with a royal blue and left it to dry it only took twenty minutes.

I admire the painting, it wasn't actually bad.

"Are you finished?" Miss Clarke asked I turned and nodded and picked up the white cloth I placed over the painting to let it dry.

When I removed it, it was dry and Miss Clarke gasped as did Angela and Jess.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! Bella that painting is fantastic" jess smiled a bright smile at me and I returned it.

"Wow! Bella that's incredible!" I smiled at Angela.

"Miss. Whitlock this is absolutely stunning your parents are going to be very proud when they see this, I can give you a folder to put this in to take with you". I nodded as a thank you.

"Miss, may I show my sister please?" I asked I wanted to know what Alice thought.

"Yes of course" I nodded and headed over to Alice.

"Hey Bella what's up?" I smiled and turned the painting so she could see.

She gasped and dropped her paint brush but quickly caught it.

"Bella...that's...that's beautiful, Mum is going to love it and the others" she said brightly.

I chuckled and peeked at what Alice had done, she had painted a college of designers and added paintings of credit cards and shoes to it, I laughed.

"What?" she asked and I giggled.

"Only you Alice could come up with something like this" I laughed and she joined me.

I then went back to my table and sat down, Angela was trying to paint a white Lilly but struggling.

"Angela would you like some help seeing as I'm done?" I asked.

"Please, I love these flowers but I cannot draw them properly" she sighed and I smiled.

"Don't worry it takes practise, that's all". I said.

I helped re-do the out line and let her go from there I asked miss if she had any sketch pads and she gave me a brand new black one which she said I could keep.

I started random drawings some with colour others without.

By the time we packed up ready for the bell I had done 7 different drawings.

Some of flowers, some of buildings I remembered and I drew the surrounding forest of the school.

I placed my pad in my bag picked up my folder of which now contained my Canvas, everyone was given them and the bell went me and Alice were the first out and there waiting for us was Edward, Jazz, Rose and Emmett.

We made our way upstairs to homeroom and took the 6 seats in the back corner where nobody would bother us till the end of the day.

"So Bella what's in the big bag?" Jazz asked

"Canvas the same as Alice" I said I had no intentions of showing them what I'd done until we'd got home.

"Can we see what you painted?" Rose asked.

"Nope, only Alice has seen and the rest of you won't until we go home and dad's back from work". I said and Rose pouted.

"So what did you have to paint exactly?" Edward asked.

"Dude, don't you usually look in Alice's head then you get the answer?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, usually but a certain person is covering Alice's mind so I can't hear what she's thinking nor can I see what Bella painted". I sat there looking smug.

"Your loving this aren't ya Bella?" Jazz asked I laughed and nodded as the others laughed.

I took out my pad and decided to draw again and I thought about the meadow and I began to draw it, I took out some colours out of Alice's pencil case and added the colours to the picture whilst everyone else just chatted.

Once I'd finished I passed it to Edward, and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Edward what's wrong?" Alice asked, Edward looked at me and I nodded and he past it to Alice where she gasped and showed Jazz and then they passed it to Rose and Em and back to me.

"Bella, that's so pretty, where is that place?" Rose and Alice asked, that was kind of freaky but I passed it off.

"It's the meadow Edward took me to". I said looking at him he was glowing with happiness.

Then I felt a sudden pain in my head and lunged forward and my pad dropped to the floor.

"OW!" I gasped and I kept my hands on the side of my head.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward's voice was panicked as did everyone else.

The tears started streaming down my face at the pain and Rose came over and placed me on her lap and rocked me whilst Alice called Carlisle, it was lucky we were at the very back and there was two bookcases blocking us from anyone's view.

"Bella, Carlisle wants to know what the pain feels like in your head?" Alice was worried.

"Like...the change!" I said in pain I was biting my lip as the others gasped Edward wiped away the tears and tried to get me to calm down.

"Carlisle said there's nothing we can do, we just have to wait and see what happens". Alice said downheartedly, jazz tried to calm me it worked but very little.

"Wait a sec. I got an Idea, Rose give her to me a sec." Edward asked

"Edward I don't think that's a good idea, what if someone sees you with Bella on your lap" Rose questioned I know she was only looking out for us.

"I don't care, let them! I have an idea that might help her relax just give her to me rose". Edward begged even I could hear it, he hated seeing me in pain.

I suddenly felt Edward's arms around me and he tucked me into him.

"Alice grab my IPod a sec." He asked I felt Edward remove one hand to grab the IPod I was wondering what he was doing.

He placed the headphone in my one ear and pressed play and suddenly my lullaby came on and somehow the pain drifted as Edward rocked me, my senses were filled with his sent in one ear he was whispering sweet nothings and in the other it was his music. I felt myself become less stiff the pain was still there but it was no where near as bad.

"It's working Edward" Jazz said and the others let out a sigh of relief, I slowly opened my eyes not realising they had closed and I saw straight into Edward's golden eyes.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked, I sighed and buried my head into his chest and he chuckled.

"Edward, what is she doing?" Rose asked.

"Rose she's happy, Edward's making her pain go away- well it's still there but because of Edward she so focused on him and his music it's making her cancel out the pain and she can't be bothered to disrupt her peace" Jazz said chuckling and I smiled into Edward chest.

"Awww, that's sweet!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"No, that is getting annoying" I said and everyone laughed.

Just then the bell went and the others went quiet.

"Edward what do we do? She can't walk, heck she can only just keep her eyes open...if your not with her she will scream the place down and she has to hand in her slip to Mrs. Cope and you can't just carry her because everyone will see and we need to get her home". Alice said and the pain was getting worse again.

"Edward...it hurts..." I whimpered and he hugged me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I know love, I know" Edward said I've never heard him sound so upset.

Wait! What am I doing I am not letting this pain hurt anyone else but myself!

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward and nodded and he helped me sit up.

I clenched my jaw as Edward helped me stand up the others were watching in amazement.

"I'll take this to Mrs. Cope and we'll meet you at the cars". I said it was a struggle but I managed.

Edward kept his arm around my waist and took me to the office

I gave Mrs. Cope the slip and we headed out of the office at vampire speed as soon as she looked down.

We had to stop at human pace as there was others in the lot still, others were watching as Edward kept a firm grip around my waist the others were waiting by the cars and Edward helped me get in before getting into the drivers side and pulled out of the lot fast and the others followed.

I kept my hands to the sides of the seats careful not to rip the seams.

Edward was driving faster than normal and Jazz was trying to keep me calm.

Before I knew it we pulled into the garage and Edward was by my side and pulled into his arms and carried me in bridal style.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in the living room as Edward placed me on the couch. As soon as he moved away I let out a blood curdling scream!

Edward came rushing back to my side and held me in his lap and he chucked the IPod to Alice who put it on loud and on repeat Carlisle and Edward and the others talked but I really couldn't focus. My head was getting worse.

Then I heard Carlisle order the others to come upstairs with him and grab the things he was going to need and Esme went too.

As soon as they were gone Edward lifted my chin and I opened my eyes to him.

He looked scared and so upset there was pain in his eyes and he was scared about what was going to happen.

Then he leaned forward and kissed me, but there was something different his kiss held love and passion but more than passion.

Then when he pulled away I gasped and smiled at him. The pain had gone as soon as he kissed me the pain it went.

I kissed him again and I wormed my hands into his hair and his mine.

When we pulled away I was now sat up right and my head was against Edward's.

"Edward...." I whispered softly and he looked at me.

"The p-pain...it's gone" I whispered and he gasped and I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"You made the p-pain g-go Edward!" he smiled and stroked my cheek, then he called for Carlisle and the others.

"Edward...what happened is she okay?" Carlisle asked Edward turned to look at me and I had a smile on my face.

"It's gone Carlisle, somehow I managed to take the pain away from her" Edward smiled proudly as did I and I giggled.

Suddenly Alice's and Rose's and Esme's arms were wrapped around me in a hug.

"Never scare us like that again, do you hear?!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted and I laughed and hugged them back.


	10. Chapter 10 Something new again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters!**

Chapter 10 

Something new again?

**BPOV:**

"Okay, I promise" I told them and they let me go and I curled back into Edward's lap.

"Edward, what exactly do you mean? What did you do?" Carlisle sat in the single chair and Esme on the arm.

Edward and I were sitting in the love seat and the others took the sofa.

"Well when you guys went upstairs...I...I kissed her and when I pulled back she was smiling and she told me the pain had stopped, I don't know anymore, other than a few things that we were going to tell you when we got home". Edward kissed my forehead.

"Okay, so by you kissing her the pain just stopped?" Emmett asked, I had to admit it was kind of weird.

"Yes Emmett, I don't really know how to describe it, it just suddenly happened it was like the burning all over again but this time it didn't spread it just stayed in my head, that's why it was to hard to keep my eyes open before, then somehow when Edward kissed me it just died down very fast, faster than when the change finished, I don't know why either". Carlisle was running this through his thoughts.

"Edward what did you mean before there was something you were going to tell us when we got back?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella sent me a text earlier saying she remembered something from her human life, that she had twin sisters than were about 5/6 years old but they died too". Carlisle nodded.

"Oh! And the bit about blocking earlier" Alice mentioned Carlisle looked at me strangely.

"Err...this morning in Business, some kid turned on the air con. And me and Jazz were downwind of it, and jazz was in pain and I wanted to use my magic to help but I couldn't not at least without everyone else being able to see because of the glow from my hand but I wanted to try and next thing I know Jazz can't smell any of the humans only non humans a.k.a me. Then Edward and I were on our way to Italian and I was wondering to Edward about the fact that I didn't think I used magic because when I do I feel it through my body or my hands glow and neither happened. Then when were in class the thoughts of the other students were...vile as it were and I didn't want Edward to have to hear them so I did it again, it was a little harder this time but I managed to somehow stop Edward from hearing everyone but the teacher and then later on I was able to block Alice from being able to see me or Edward but I got....distracted and she was able to see us again". When I finished Alice and Jazz were howling with laughter and Rose was smiling.

"Wait a sec. Please tell me you didn't tell her Alice?" I begged and Emmett interrupted.

"Tell us what? The fact that you two ditched lunch to get up to no good? Oh yeah! She told us!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was burring my head into Edward's chest whilst Edward started growling at the others and they just howled in laughter, then I got an idea and I looked up at Edward and winked.

**For those who can't seem to play nice**

**Let me give them a chance to be just like Mice!**

My hands glowed and suddenly there were four mice sitting on the chair, Edward and I burst out laughing clutching on to each other. Even Esme and Carlisle chuckled.

"Bella...change them back please honey!" Carlisle asked and I pouted.

"They deserve it, Alice promised she wouldn't tell and now there making fun..." I pouted like a little girl. Hey I was still a teen after all.

"Honey, change them back" Esme asked me softly and I sighed

"Fine!" I muttered "But don't you guys think for one second that I won't get my revenge". Edward chuckled as I sat up on his lap.

**Those who are mice your play time is over**

**Second chances are given but not all is forgiven!**

Then where the mice were before now sat my two sisters and brothers.

"So anyway the things you did today, you have never been able to do them before?" Esme asked I shook my head.

"Well from what I have heard it sounds like you have a new power and I think I have an idea what that might be. Bella honey didn't you say that mental and physical vampire powers don't work on you?" I nodded.

"Well I think I have a good idea but I'm going to call an old friend of mine who lives in Denali, he has a gift he knows what power or powers a vampire possesses I think I'll give him a call to ask him just to check my theory but if I am right honey along with your other powers, you can never be discovered by the Volturi because they would take you by any means necessary and you might not be as lucky to escape as you were before". Carlisle spoke as he ran up the stairs, I was shocked I mean I had no plans on ever returning but why must I be hidden now more than before?

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder

Emmett decided to place a bet with Jazz and they were playing on their X-box and Alice and Rose were draping over a magazine and Esme was reading as was Edward whilst I sat in his lap and drew.

I was thinking about different kinds of flowers to draw. I had drawn 12 different types, when Alice squealed we all looked to her in confusion.

"There's going to be a storm over tow tonight; which means we get to play baseball" Emmett and Jazz high 5'd and Edward was grinning I didn't understand.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me this is going to be your first time playing baseball with us isn't it Bella?" Alice said I nodded and she smiled.

"Don't worry, do you know how to play?" I nodded of course I knew I got stuck watching it on T.V when Demetri got hold of the remote.

"Good, then you can be on Jazz's team because we split all the couples us to make it fair" she told me, I smiled and shrugged.

Just then Carlisle came downstairs looking grim I didn't know why and then Edward gasped everyone looked up.

"Bella, unfortunately my theory was right honey and to top it off there is another piece that I had overlooked" Carlisle looked upset as Esme placed a hand on his shoulder he gave her a small squeeze and he sighed.

I ran over to my dad's side and sat on the other arm of the chair.

"Daddy, please tell me it's ok I can handle it, please?" I begged

Carlisle smiled he loved it when I called him daddy.

"Well it seems honey that you are what is called a shield, have you heard of that?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I have, Reneta Aro's personal body guard she is one but it is not very strong, she can stop a physical attack on Aro but only when she is touching him and she is always by his side" Carlisle nodded "There's more isn't there?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Yes it seems that you are a shield that cannot only block mental but also Physical and....you are not limited at all...by distance, you do not need physical contact either you ability has NO limits what so ever!" Jazz gasped everyone looked to him.

"This is not good; Bella if anyone from either the south or again the Volturi knew about you it would be an all out war! YOU are practically any vampire's ticket to glory, any coven that has you is practically invisible!" I was shaking in fear and I knelt down on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest I was shaking my head.

Edward came over and scooped me in his arms and I clung to him.

"I don't want this Edward...isn't there some way to get rid of a vampire's power?" I asked and he shook his head and I buried mine into his chest I will not be taken away from him again ever!

"Honey, please don't cry I don't want to upset you but you do need to know..." Carlisle broke off and I looked up at him he was hiding something.

"Daddy what are you not telling me?" I asked nervously, how many more things can one person take.

"It seems as though what happened today was the activation of that power as it were and Eleazer believes that it will happen again and that you will discover that you have at least one other or a total of a minimum of at least 6 powers and you already have 2 this is you third and it is no doubt that this will happen again and when it does....."Carlisle broke off and placed his head in his hands and Esme rubbed his back.

"What?" I asked Edward sighed.

"....you will be the most powerful vampire in the whole of our world without a doubt" Edward finished and I just looked at my family.

My mum and Dad, my brothers and sisters and my Edward...

"So...what exactly happens to me now...?" I asked when Jazz spoke up and appeared in front of me he took my hands in his.

"The only we can do now, is wait and find out what the others are...I mean it could be another hundred years before the other ones appear, until then we just have to keep your powers hidden from anyone else: any nomads or anything we allow them to believe that you don't have a power like you did with Maria and the Volturi. You kept your magic and Telekinesis from them all that time then it should be more than easy to do with the rest of us here to help". I nodded and hugged Jazz and he smiled and ruffled my hair and went back to Alice.

"Wait a sec. So let me get this right....on top of having a physic and a mind reader and an empath we now have basically a witch..." Edward growled I giggled and placed my hand on his face.

"Edward Em is right I basically am a witch that's where my magic traits come from" I laughed and kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Yeah so as I was saying...a witch who is also Telekinetic and is also a powerful shield....i have got this right haven't I?" I laughed and the others chuckled and I nodded.

"Well then doesn't this actually make our family very powerful even more so than before, in fact I would say that we are just as powerful as the Volturi!" Emmett laughed.

I used my telekinesis and threw a lot of pillows at him and he just stared at me.

"Emmett you buffoon! That is not a good thing, I lived with the Volturi for over 75 years and I am telling you now that the Volturi considered you guys a threat before right?" Edward nodded

"Well imagine if they found out about me too! They would consider this family to be TOO much of a threat to them I know what Aro is like all he thinks about is power and he does anything to keep that! He would destroy this family if he ever found out, even though yes, with my powers we are more than a match for the whole of the Volturi this is not something to be proud of and Aro has already asked for Edward before, let alone what Alice would give him.

Aro does anything to get rid of threats even if it means sending others not necessarily Volturi guards to get rid of any one that he sees as a possible danger to him! I've seen enough covens that got destroyed over the years because they had one or two powers that would cause Aro a problem if learnt to control properly". I shook my head at the thoughts.

"Bella is right Emmett, if those years taught me anything is that Aro does anything to keep power or gain it. He has always been scared of the fact of someone coming to get rid of the Volturi like they did to the Romanians, it would be too risky...so from now on any nomads or covens that come into the area do not find out about your power, that knowledge stays with Eleazer and Carmen and us 8 no one else!"

Everyone nodded Edward began to rub my back again as I had not taken the news well, Carlisle and Esme noticed too!

I then thought about my painting that I was yet to show everyone.

"Mum, Dad I did a painting at school but I wanted to wait until everyone was together before I showed it..." Edward smiled and Carlisle and Esme nodded the others came and sat down by us as I got my painting out of my folder.

I then flipped it over for everyone to see, everyone gasped apart from me and Alice.

"The task was to paint something that is important to us, that holds value to us, something that we treasure..." I broke off.

"Honey it's beautiful..." Esme looked like she was about to cry if she could as did Rose.

"Wow! Bella that is really something!" Jazz said

"Thanks" I looked at Edward who's eyes held love an awe he kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Honey do you think I can take that with me to have at work, I have yet to have a new picture with the whole family and this is much better". Carlisle asked and I nodded and handed him the painting and he kissed my forehead and just then his pager went.

The others went back to their stuff and Carlisle smiled.

"Well it looks like I don't have to wait till tomorrow to hang this up at work, I've just been called in!" Carlisle gave me a kiss on my forehead and gave Esme a chaste kiss on the lips and said goodbye before heading to the garage.

We heard him pull out and head down the driveway saying he should be back in two hours just in time for us to play baseball.

I smiled as me and Edward curled up on the Sofa and watched Em and Jazz play on the X-box and Esme went upstairs.

Ten minutes later Jazz and Em were arguing and Em pushed jazz and then Jazz shoved Emmett over by the sofa and they started having a wrestling match.

Esme and Rose and Alice came rushing down the stairs and saw the fight.

"BOYS!!!!!!!!" Esme shouted just after Emmett threw jazz and he was heading flying threw the air about to hit Esme's antique table and vase and no doubt go through the wall too.

I placed my palm up and there was this blue light around the wall, table and vase just as Jazz came into contact with them he fell to the floor and jumped up un-hurt naturally and looked up to see nothing was broken or dented just this faint blue line swimming around the wall.

Edward then smiled at me and I noticed my hand had that same glow too. I smiled and lowered my palm and the blue light disappeared and the others gasped.

Edward and I just smiled.

"Ok what the hell was that? Why didn't jazz end up breaking that table, vase and not to mention the wall!" Emmett asked

"I think you have to thank Bella for that Em". Edward said the others turned to us and I just smiled.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked and Edward and I smiled at each other.

"Bella, care to show and tell?" Edward asked and I giggled.

I placed my palm up again and the blue line appeared again and this time they saw it on my hand.

I put my hand back down and Jazz smiled.

"You used your shield to stop my fall from breaking mum's things". Jazz said more of a statement than a question and I nodded and Esme came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek and said thank you.

"That's what I'm here for mum; I may as well use them for something good". I said and she laughed

"I just have one question: how did you learn or know what to do to stop the things from breaking?" Alice asked, I wasn't sure myself.

"Being truthful Alice I really don't know, I just saw what was going to happen and some how I knew that I could stop it and I put my hand up and it just happened it's like my mind already knows how to control my powers they just have to register with me that I actually do know what and how to use them". She smiled and her and Rose went back upstairs and Jazz went to grab his controller whilst Esme told Emmett off.

Soon it was twenty minutes before Carlisle was due home.

Edward and I were curled up on the bed just spending time holding each other.

Then all too soon we had to get up and get changed.

In my closet now hung a blue v neck top and a white with vertical strips waist coat that had 'team Cullen' engraved on the back.

With Blue leggings with a single white strip going down either side and White pumps.

I got dresses and I have to say I like the uniform. I went over to my dresser and pulled my hair back into a pony tail that swung forward and rested on my chest.

Once I was ready I turned to see Edward he was wearing a white shirt with the same pattern as my waist coat but on the middle of the shirt with Black slacks and trainers.

He was leant against the side of his closet waiting for me.

I walked over and he spun me before kissing me, when we broke apart we headed downstairs.

The others were there waiting in the garage.

Alice's outfit was similar to mine except she had all white and blue strips and knee boots.

Jasper had a blue and white round neck shirt on with black slacks and trainers.

Rose had a white tank top with a blue jacket on and white trousers with white knee boots like Alice.

Emmett had a blue jersey on and blue slacks with trainers and a backwards baseball cap.

Esme had a white leather jacket with white and blue leggings and pumps. Carlisle had a grey jacket on with a grey scarf and black slacks and trainers.

Everyone I notice had 'team Cullen' written somewhere on them.

"Alright so here are the teams; Alice, Edward and Emmett on one team. Jasper, Bella and Rose on the other and Esme is referee got it?" Carlisle said and we all nodded.

I noticed Alice had a portable sound system with her and I looked at it, Edward chuckled. "We like to sometimes have music playing when we play and it's Jazz's turn to pick the music, he's got a custom CD ready for when we go out there". I smiled and hoped that it was something I liked.

We were ready to go and we all ran in our pairs we had only ran for two minutes when we all smelt that foul smell and we all stopped.

"Dad, what is that smell? its smells like wet dog!" Edward chuckled as I heard a growl we all turned to see a pack of 6 wolves and I guy standing shirt-less.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, do you have time for a chat?" He spoke I looked towards Edward and he nodded.

"Yes Sam, what can we help you with?" Carlisle answered.

"We want to know who she is?" he said pointing at me, I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him questioningly.

"This is my daughter Sam her name is Bella, Bella this is Sam this is the Alpha of the pack". I nodded in understanding.

"is she a newborn?" Edward growled.

"Edward stop!" I looked at him and he nodded. "No Sam I am not a newborn in fact I am the same age as Edward". I smiled, Sam looked startle at my niceness towards him.

"Then how come we've never seen you before?" He asked I sighed.

"Well a few years after I was created I was kidnapped and I was never able to find my family again until a week ago, even though now it's grown more it's still my family that's why you have never seen me". Edward placed his hand on my back and I smiled.

"Oh ok, can I ask why you have green eyes though?" I gasped and then groaned

"Damn these contacts!" I cursed whilst Edward chuckled as did the others.

"my eyes are green because unlike most vampires I have human abilities still, I can eat food and it can taste like how humans would eat and I can also cry so my eyes are exactly the same as they would be if I was human, only now they have gold flecks in them but I wear gold contacts over the green but they dissolve after a few hours". I said annoyed and Edward just smiled.

"Sam not to be rude but was there a reason as to why you asked about Bella?" Carlisle asked and Edward scoffed, I gave him a stern look.

"yes, there has been some disappearances and we were wondering if you had any visitors?"

"No Sam we haven't, Bella, Alice have you seen anything?" Carlisle asked us

"No, I can't see anything because of the wolves and I haven't seen anything in generally". Alice said.

"Dad let me go see, I see if I find anything" Carlisle nodded but then Edward grabbed my arm.

"You are not going on your own if there are nomads out there!" Edward said and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself remember and I'll be back in two seconds promise" I said he sighed and then I kissed his cheek and ran.

I hadn't gone too far when I came across a scent but it was long gone.

I ran back to the others and nodded "the scent is about 3 days old it looks like whoever it was didn't pick up our scents and is headed up north it looks like they were just passing through" I said as Edward wrapped his arm around me and I leaned me head against Edward's chest.

"Well thank you for that Bella..." A growl suddenly came from one of the wolves and I looked as he was staring at me with hate.

A growl came from Edward "No she has not!!!!!!" He shouted at the wolves.

I looked at him as did the others his grip on me tightened as he sighed "He thinks that because your eyes are green they don't think they can trust you to hold our promise that you are a vegetarian". I burst out laughing and Edward smirked.

"Sam, tell them you don't have to worry. When I was a newborn I wasn't the average one...human blood held no attraction for me and it still doesn't, there was a time when my kidnapper forced it down my throat but you know what happened...I ended up throwing it back up all over him, human blood doesn't agree with me and being honest most humans stink! So why on earth would I want to drink it?" I said the others were smiling and even Sam had a little smirk on his face.

"Well, now that's covered and we can establish that you are no threat to the treaty, if any nomads come back this way be sure to inform them or come and get me immediately, even if it means crossing the line to make sure we know". We all nodded and the wolves turned and left.

"So shall we carry on we have like 10 minutes to get set up before the storm starts" Alice said, we smiled and carried on running.

We then stopped at this clearing where there was faint lines in the grass from previous games, Carlisle began marking the spots again and the two teams huddled together quietly.

"Right, this time we make sure Emmett loses, I cannot stand having to see one of Emmett's happy dances again and I'm pretty sure Rose can't either, so we will be fielding first; I'm pitching, Bella you're fielding and Rose your bat stop". We nodded Rose went over by Esme and Jazz called me over to the centre where he would pitch.

"Bella, watch for Emmett and Edward they both like to cheat even if they are on the same team and remember Emmett hits the hardest Edward runs the fastest!" Jazz told me I nodded and went to take up the outer field.

"Guys I want a clean game, so that means no cheating! Alright and that also means no usage of powers!" Esme told us Me, Edward and Alice groaned; great this is going to make things difficult.

"It's time!" Alice shouted

Jazz nodded to me and shouted to Esme press play as soon as he did 'super massive black hole by muse' came on and I laughed

Emmett came up first to bat and I crouched ready to run.

Jazz served up the ball and Emmett whacked it hard, I already started running and caught the ball before it even hit the line of the trees and threw it to Jazz.

"OUT!" I heard Esme call and I waltz back to my position where I gave Edward a wink and he smirked as he stepped up to bat.

I edged backwards ready to catch.

The ball went flying in the air and I ran up the tree and back flipped off and caught the ball and landed, I gave Edward a smug look as Esme shouted "OUT!"

And I ran over to jazz and he gave me a high 5 and I laughed and winked to Edward as I tossed the ball to jazz and ran back.

Alice was up next and she hit the ball low that I just missed grabbing, I hissed as I ran for the ball and came back and threw it to jazz and just missed getting her out.

I scowled as Edward gave me a soldier solute.

Emmett was up again next and I knew his tricks already he made them to obvious.

He missed the first hit and then looked up so I knew where he was aiming as soon as I heard the crack I ran up the tree right to the top and jumped to grab the ball just in time and I did a flip as I landed.

"OUT!" Esme shouted, that was becoming a favourite of mine.

It was then Edward's turn and he looked to the left, but I knew better than to trust that so I leaned left thinking he fooled me.

When he hit the ball right I used my weight like a slingshot and I ran to the right and grabbed it just as Edward hit first base.

He was shocked and I gave him a little smug smile and Jazz laughed, then it was Alice again and I squinted, I didn't trust her.

She hit the ball low and I caught it just as Edward hit home base and Alice was at second.

Then it was time to change and Edward hit the out field and took my place.

"Nice job!" he whispered and gave me a kiss, he was trying to dazzle me but this was one occasion where it wasn't going to work.

"Nice try Edward, and by the way watch out!" I whispered and winked and ran back over to Rose and Edward just smiled and shook his head.

I changed the song as it was my turn to bat first.

Alice wound up and I swung and hit it, I ran as fast as I could and got a home run before Edward got back with the ball.

I laughed as jazz high 5'd me and Rose hugged me and winked.

I curtsied to Edward and I ran to Esme's side and waited.

We were 4-2 to us and it was Edward's team batting.

Alice was about to serve before she gasped and shouted "SOME!" I knew what that meant and I ran back quickly and was at Edward's side in the blink of an eye, he handed me contacts and I quickly put them in.

He wrapped his arm around me as we heard them approach.

The others went forward and I stayed back, Edward nodded and I ran towards where the wolves trail was I couldn't find where they had gone as they had split up and so I decided to head back.

As I got there I heard them chatting introducing themselves and I ran up and slipped in next to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Who is this?" The guys with olive toned skin asked

"This is my other daughter, Bella this is Laurent and James and Victoria" Carlisle said.

I folded my hands across my chest "Oh yeah! I never could forget red head here now could I?" the others looked at me in confusion.

"You destroyed my coven with Maria how could I forget you!" She hissed and crouched.

"Awww...still bitter are we?" I said as I fell into a crouch too and smiled smugly.

Victoria growled and launched at me, I launched to and twisted her in the air so that when we landed I she was face down into the ground and I pinned her hands behind her.

"Now, now there really was no need for that now was there Vicky?" she growled and I laughed and picked her up and threw her over by her coven before slipping in next to Edward.

Her two members of her coven held her back and I just smiled.

"We are sorry to cause the bother, we will leave now and will not return" Laurent spoke; I kept my eyes on Victoria.

"Yes I would say that would be best and please do not return to this area unless you have a death wish" Carlisle spoke.

Victoria growled and came at me again but I dodged her.

"You never did learn did you?" I spat at her and she launched at me I grabbed her leg and threw her into a tree and watched it snap and fall on top of her.

James then came at me but Edward threw him into another tree. Laurent held his hands up as to say 'peace'

James and Victoria then came at me and Edward.

Victoria came at me and I kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into three trees and ran after her.

She was still down and I grabbed her by the neck and threw her back to the clearing.

Where she landed rolling before jumping back up.

We then heard a scream and turned to see Edward and Jazz ripping a part James,

Victoria then launched at me but I dodged and she looked towards James before making a run for it. I was about to go after her when Emmett grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder and ran back to the others.

Edward and Jazz came back after we saw the pile of smoke vanish.

I was seething mad.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Emmett wouldn't let me go after her that's what's wrong!" I shouted.

"Bella there was no point I wasn't going to let my little sister get hurt!" Emmett said.

"Emmett I wouldn't have got hurt how many times do I have to tell you I survived with Maria without a single bite mark or injury and you don't understand!" I spat back.

"Don't understand what Bella?" Jazz asked, I took a deep breath before explaining.

"When I was in the wars, two years later we battled Victoria's coven, she has a skill not a talent of been able to be avoided being tracked easily and being caught if someone is chasing her. After we destroyed most of her Coven she fled, then a year later she came back and found us but she had an army of newborns however there skills were no match for ours and she lost again then 3 years later she came back again but with a larger group, we lost 5 of our newborns but yet she still lost, but the thing is because of me Victoria does not give up and will not until she has had her revenge after I killed her mate the first time...and now that she's found me again she will not give up unless I kill her first, now do you get it!" I said the others nodded and I sighed. Carlisle looked worried as did Esme.

"So who was that we just killed?" Edward asked and I laughed without humour.

"that was one of her 'toys' as it were, she seduces a male vampire every time he last one gets killed and leads them to believe they are her mate until they get killed she pretends she loves them just to act like her little puppet of which she controls" I spat.

"Victoria is sadistic and cruel and doesn't give a damn about anyone else she just uses people to get what she wants". I sighed

"Can I ask how you know all this information Bella?" Alice asked I sighed.

"At one point in the Volturi, there was some problems caused by Victoria and trust me the Volturi know everything about her especially Aro, I got to find out these things but I did not let Aro know that I knew her". Edward rubbed my arm and I tucked my head under his chin.

"How about we call it a night and head back?" Esme suggested, we nodded and headed back to the house

On the way back I asked what had happened to Laurent and Carlisle said he's headed up to Denali, he was interested in our way of life so he's headed up there.

When we got back I curled into Edward more, I had to admit I was frightened as we sat down and watched T.V Jazz turned to me and asked.

"Bells why are you frightened?" At this everyone turned to me I sighed and told the truth.

"I'm frightened because I have a feeling that Victoria will come back, and if she does that means I've put you guys in danger once again". I felt the tears run down my face Edward pulled me closer a whipped away the tears.

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked, I loved my mother dearly and yet I cause her so much trouble.

"I mean look at the facts, today we find out that not only do I have an extremely powerful gift, I am know possibly one of the most powerful vampires in this world and if the Volturi find out you guys are in huge danger because of me! And to top that off Victoria is a sadistic creature who also is now out for revenge on me again because of what I did again so know I'm putting you guys in danger twice over! AS IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and let the tears fall more.

Edward pulled me into his lap and pulled my face up to meet his.

"Stop this right now Bella!!!!!!!!" he shouted at me I was a little taken back but knew he had a good reason.

"You are NOT to blame, you told us that you only attacked when with Maria for self-defence right?" I nodded.

"And then just then SHE attacked YOU, that again was in self defence was it not?" I nodded again.

"Well then stop saying your putting us in danger because your not, IF she does come back then we face her has a family and that is not putting us in danger that is us in self-defence!" I nodded and he pulled me back into him. The others excused themselves to carry on what they were doing before we headed out and I just curled up in Edward's lap and closed my eyes even though I didn't go to sleep.

Edward picked me up and carried me upstairs to our room before locking the door and taking me to bed, I kicked off my shoes and climbed in as did Edward and we curled up together, he buried his face in my hair and I buried mine in his chest.

We lay there for hours before Edward pulled my face up and I smiled and sat up slightly.

He pulled my face to his and kissed me passionately, my hands made their way to his hair and one of his hands buried in my hair the other roaming my body.

When we pulled away our foreheads were together as we slowed our breathing down.

"I love you so much Bella" Edward spoke softly

"And I love you Edward, so much" I said before he pulled my lips back to his.


	11. Chapter 11 New power?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything twilight related.**

**Please review and enjoy! xoxoxox**

Chapter 11

New powers?

**BPOV:**

After the incident with Victoria we had informed the wolves of what happened and I had to tell them about my encounter with her before.

Sam said he was grateful for us letting them know about my past and that they would be running patrols to keep an eye on things.

The wolves were on better terms with us since my arrival for some reason, Edward said that they feel my magic ability and have a feeling that my ancestors may have had something to do with the Quileutes ancestors as well so for that reason they trusted me mostly.

It was Monday and Edward and I were in our bed in our room snuggled up closely when we noticed a bright light coming through the curtains.

I used my magic and pulled them back a little to see the sun shinning and I looked to Edward who practically pounced on me and left me breathless after a ton of passionate kisses.

I heard Alice squeal and Emmett's booming laughter coming from the floor below, I didn't understand why everyone was so happy about the sun being out today.

"Edward why is everyone so happy?" I asked and he chuckled as he brushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"It's just that when the sun is out we don't go to school and it means that we get to stay home and do whatever we want; play games, go hunting, spend all day in bed...you get the idea, and according to Alice the sun is going to be out all week therefore we have a whole week of no school and to do what ever we please" he said as he began stroking my jaw.

I caught onto his mood easily and shifted myself even closer to him before he rolled on top of me as we kissed passionately.

I dug my hands through his hair pulling and twisting my fingers in it as his hand wrapped around my waist and the other going lower and lower down my body until he reached my calf.

Where he stopped but only to grasp my leg in his hand and hitch it up onto his waist.

I was enjoying my moment's pleasure when a knocking came from Alice outside and Edward and I groaned.

"What Alice?" we both groaned together at this we heard everyone else in the house's laughter.

"Well I know how much you two would like to spend the day in you room but you need to be downstairs in five because something is going to happen but I don't know who to or what exactly" Alice's voice was filled with worry and Edward and I turned to look at each other and we turned back to look at the white door.

"Down in a sec." We both said and Alice murmured a 'thank you' before heading downstairs.

I had a feeling as soon as I parted from Edward to head to the closet that this strange happening was more than likely going to be happening to me and my suspicions told me that Edward believed it too.

I pulled on a pair of black matching underwear and bra before scrounging through my tops.

I grabbed an aqua shirt and black belt before reaching for a pair of dark grey trousers and a pair of black flats. I ran a brush through my hair and then turned to see if Edward was ready.

He just put on a blue button up shirt and a pair of black slacks and grabbed a pair of shoes before running his hands through his hair creating a neatened version of his wild disarray of hair.

Once he was done we made our way downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room.

We could hear Emmett and jasper shouting all the way from upstairs as they played on the wii.

Rose was reading some celebrity gossip magazine and Alice sat with Esme as she tried to comfort Alice's worry.

Carlisle came from his study just as we sat down, he had a few papers in his hand and I didn't think to question it.

I mostly just watched Emmett and Jasper play for about a good hour before I felt the tingling in my head but I ignored it.

I was sat on Edward's lap and we were just watching what our brothers were doing.

Carlisle was sorting paperwork in the single chair and Esme and Alice were on the sofa whilst Rose took up the other single seat.

"Alice, how much longer honey?" Esme asked as Alice was literally shaking.

Jasper turned off the game as he came and sat the other side of Alice and Emmett turned but sat on the floor by Rose's feet.

Carlisle stopped what he was doing and he waited for Alice's response.

"Not much longer, whatever is about to happen is going to happen in just over a minute". As soon as those words left her mouth the tingling turned into an instant burn and I cringed, Edward noticed and looked at me I shook my head and got up and headed to the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass and turned on the tap to get some water and I gasped as I felt the glass slip from my hand and I heard its crash. Then like a human being struck by lightening I felt a huge fire surge through my body and I heard myself scream before I dropped to the floor with pieces of glass scattered around my body.

I heard the footsteps of my family and I heard them faintly shouting my name but I couldn't answer, I couldn't move I was petrified it was like I had no control of my own body.

I knew my eyes were open because I could see shadows and flashes of light ever so often but I couldn't see anyone.

I felt Edward's breathe by my ear, and I could hear him calling me. No begging me to come back to him to tell him what's wrong but I couldn't I could feel my lips move but no sound came out from them.

I suddenly felt very weak and I felt my lashes hit my faces as my eyes closed, the pain was excruciating but as my eyes closed I felt like I was dreaming like I was asleep.

**EPOV:**

As soon as Alice said those words I felt Bella flinch I looked at her worriedly, I had a feeling that whatever the thing was that had Alice frightened had something to do with Bella I just didn't know what.

Bella shook her head at me, I think she was trying to tell me that she was fine but the one thing about Bella was that she couldn't lie to me at least not fully.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen and I let her go thinking she was just going to get either and drink of something to eat.

When Carlisle's thoughts hit me: _Edward I don't know about you but I have a feeling that whatever has got Alice so frightened has something to do with Bella and her powers_.

I nodded to Carlisle in agreement as he sighed he didn't like seeing Bella in pain and every time he did it always brought back the memories of her transformation, she hid away her pain from Carlisle and Esme because she knew they were there, she didn't want them to suffer as she did and that she was to stubborn to let the pain get the better of her.

I then began thinking back to a week ago when we were in home room, how Bella's pain happened so fast and how it tortured me to see her in pain as it did the others.

I don't think I have ever felt so helpless before until that day other than the day she was taken from us.

_Edward it's going to happen in a few seconds but I can only make out that it happens inside this house, everything else is to blurry._ Alice's worry was there in her thoughts and it scared her when she couldn't see.

Esme s trying her best to calm her down as well as Jasper but nothing was working; she wouldn't be calm until she knew what was happening.

Suddenly I heard glass smash against the floor; I turned my head towards the kitchen and called out.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked to which I got no response, I got up from my chair and was about to head into the kitchen when I heard Bella scream.

"BELLA!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen, I found her lying on the floor her eyes staring open towards the ceiling as pieces of glass scattered on the floor around her.

"Carlisle!!!!!!!!" I shouted and I heard him and the others rush into the kitchen, I knelt down by Bella and grabbed her hand.

Carlisle bent down on the other side of her and looked into her eyes.

"I don't think she can see us Edward, I think she can just about hear us but I don't know about anything else" Carlisle said

"Bella love, can you hear me?" I asked as I squeezed her hand, nothing.

Suddenly images from Esme swarmed into my head it was years ago when Bella was still human.

She was lying on a chair with Carlisle bent down beside her talking to her, her face had colour but her skin was tight across her bones of her face and she looked ill, Carlisle then leant over and bit her she squirmed a little until he had finished biting her.

Her teeth were biting into her lip and her jaw stayed clenched, her body stayed still and motionless she didn't move or flinch as the change took place.

When the memories stopped I looked to Esme who was now on her knees beside Carlisle.

"Honey this reminds me of her change, she was practically paralyzed then remembers she told us after that she could occasionally feel us and hear us talking to her but she couldn't respond...the way she is know reminds me of that". Esme was choking on her sobs and Carlisle held her hand as memories of his own came back from that night.

"Of course, she said it felt like she had no control of her body, like it wasn't even there she couldn't move yet she could hear and feel...but her eyes weren't open then..." Carlisle broke off musing to himself.

I was looking at Bella only imagining what pain she must be going through...then it hit me.

"Jasper can you feel anything from Bella?" I asked, I was hopping he could because then that meant she had control over herself still.

She kept her feelings open to Jazz for when she needed help, she didn't know wither or not she could do the same with her thoughts and even though I wished I could hear her I never pushed her to try. Then with Alice she knows how to block herself and me from her but not unless she gets distracted like what happened on her first day when we had our own lunch.

"No, I can't feel anything from her Edward and I know that means she hasn't got any control over her mind now...I wonder wither this has to do with her getting a new power or even more the one?" Jasper said and I looked at him confusedly like the others.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Alice asked and Jasper was musing in his head quickly before he spoke.

"I mean think about what Carlisle said that Eleazer told him last week, Bella's already on her third power and she's going to have a minimum of 6 at least. She has her telekinesis, her witch craft and her shield but think about it, Carlisle and Esme have both said that this is the state she was in when she was changed but did you ever think that maybe when she woke up from her change that it was never complete?" Jasper said there was logic and reasoning behind what he said that would make this all plausible.

"I can see why you would think that Jasper and I can see where your thoughts are going but it doesn't make complete sense" I said looking back at Bella when I heard Rosalie laugh humourlessly and I looked towards her she had a sad smile on her face as she came to sit by me and stroke Bella's face.

"Does anything in our world always make sense Edward?" she said and I chuckled.

"I guess not" I mused. Alice ran and grabbed a brush and carrier and began swiftly sweeping up the pieces of glass around Bella, before chucking them in the trash can and her and Jasper sat by her feet followed by Emmett.

We began talking of what could be happening to Bella for hours on end I don't actually know how long we were there but the shifting of the light around us told us enough that it had changed to another day.

I then looked to Bella whose eyes were still open but moving around none the less and I gasped as I looked properly the others were instantly silent.

"Carlisle look, her eyes have changed" I said as I looked into her eyes.

Carlisle bent over slightly and looked into Bella's eyes as he too gasped and the others looked at us questioningly.

"There not green anymore, nor are they gold from her contacts. They're a teal colour and they have gold specks flashing through them..." I said more to myself than to the others but they heard all the same.

I began to wonder wither Carlisle has seen anything like this before and wither we should give Eleazer a call now or wait until Bella has woken up.

As if reading my own thoughts Carlisle spoke.

"I have never seen any vampires eyes like this before, they're truly remarkable...I think I will wait until Bella has woken before speaking to Eleazer, to first off see if there is anything she feels different about herself".

We all nodded "Carlisle do you think it might be worth taking Bella through to the living room to at least get her off of the floor" I said chuckling I knew exactly how she would respond if she woke up to find all of us looking at her whilst lying on the kitchen floor.

Carlisle snickered and nodded his head in approval; the others stood up and back away a little to give me a chance to pick up Bella.

I gently wrapped one arm under and around her waist and the other held her legs as I lifted her into my arms as soon as I did I felt and saw her chest begin to rise and fall and she sighed.

I froze in my movements and looked at Carlisle and the others; their faces held shock and Carlisle came over to look at Bella.

Her eyes had fluttered closed and she was breathing normally again, Carlisle didn't know what to think of it.

I suddenly thought back to that first day of school again; when we got home how I made her pain go away by kissing her, I knew this time was different and I doubted that it would do anything drastic but I did wonder.

I lowered my face to Bella's forehead and gave her a little kiss and as I pulled back; I knew the others were curious to see what Bella's response would be to me.

I looked down to Bella and she sighed contently and smiled...wait! She smiled, YES!!!!!!!! She then cuddled closer to me and buried her face into my chest and I was smiling.

The others were smiling too after they saw her reaction and Jasper gasped and we all turned towards him as we sat down in the living room.

I sat and kept Bella close to me as I waited as well as the others to hear what jasper had to say.

"Edward, I can feel her emotions again...there only slightly there but they're there alright!" Jasper said happily and the others smiled.

"So what is she feeling exactly Jasper?" Rose asked him, Jasper looked away nervously and that made us all look at each other nervously.

Jasper sighed and looked back at us "The pain she is in is indescribable if anything from what I can feel it's much, much worse than the change! Yet she's terrified, I think it's because she can't feel her body or move for that matter". We all looked at each other horror showing on all our faces; I looked down to my angel and gasped.

I could feel the eyes of everyone else on me but I didn't look up to meet them.

All I could focus on was my Bella; her eyes were open again and staring right at me like how she would look at me normally, they were still that beautiful teal colour with speaks of gold.

"Bella?" I asked nervously and she smiled and I knew that I was happy that my Bella was back even if not all of her.

"Hi" she said softly and I responded with my crooked grin and I was glowing with joy.

I leant down and kissed Bella and poured my love and passion into it, at which she responded as much as she could yet still passionate but not how she normally would, but I didn't care my Bella was here.

**BPOV:**

For hours all I could feel was burning and pain all over but this was SO much worse than the change I didn't know what this was or how long I was like this but I was terrified.

I couldn't move and at times my mind felt like it was miles away; somewhere else I could hear voices, I could hear Edward....OH GOD EDWARD!!!!!!! How much pain he must be in seeing me like this.

I wish I could cry at this point, not because of the pain but because of the pain I felt for my Edward. I missed him, I needed him....when on earth will this stop, I want my family and I want my Edward. If only I could open my eyes and see his beautiful face and his gorgeous eyes.

I didn't know how long I was burning and then I felt something, someone's touch; I felt them wrap their arms around my waist and my legs and suddenly from their touch the fire died down to a manageable level, it was still painful but not enough that I couldn't stop my mind from returning.

Then out of no where I took in a breath and I was able to smell Edward, it was Edward he was holding me and I felt my breathing returning to normal and I sighed.

Something made me think this all made sense how the pain died down that day when we returned home from school; how his kiss alone made it completely disappear but this pain was different from then.

But subconsciously I must have known it was Edward touching me and holding me because I remember how just from his touch alone the pain faded enough to let me come back to myself.

The pain was still going strong but no where near as much as when it first started.

Suddenly I felt Edward's lips on my head and it was all I could concentrate on and I sighed contentedly. I still couldn't feel my body or move it but my mind was coming back to me so much and I could hear all the voices around me properly now.

I could hear Jasper telling them something about him being able to feel my emotions again, I didn't know what happened with that but I guess I would find out.

I slowly felt my eyes flicker open but something felt different but I couldn't care less right now, because as soon as I opened my eyes I saw Edward. I saw his beautiful face but I don't think he knew I was awake yet.

I saw a look of horror cross Edward's face and I wondered what caused it, next thing I knew Edward turned his face to look down at me and he gasped.

"Bella?" He asked and I smiled to him, he was in such shock I could see it but he looked so happy.

Something told me to try and speak seeing as I couldn't move any part of me to stroke his beautiful face.

"Hi" I said and that beautiful crooked grin lit up Edward's face and the next thing I knew Edward's lips were crashed against mine.

The passion he poured into the kiss was magical, I tried my best just to respond with my lips but I missed being able to respond normally. I don't think that mattered to him at all because I knew that he knew and understood, but the love he gave to me just from that kiss was enough to get me through anything.

As soon as he pulled away he was smiling brightly and he took my hand and kissed it and I smiled.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked and I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm...okay I guess but I can't feel my body at all let alone move it" I sighed and Edward smiled just then I saw Carlisle bend down in front and I tried to turn my head but I couldn't and I looked at Edward and he moved my head slightly.

Carlisle took my hand before speaking "Hey honey, we're glad that your awake we know that you can't move because when you...collapsed shall we say you were pretty much like how you were in your change, robotic almost". Carlisle smiled as I did.

Esme came over next and kissed my forehead and I smiled "How is the pain sweetie?" She asked and I pouted, I had to think about it and Carlisle noticed.

"Can you describe it for us Bella...we wanted to wait until you were awake before speaking to Eleazer to see if you feel any different other than how you look" I stared in confusion at Carlisle what was he on about.

"What do you mean how I look, has something changed?" I was a little shocked and scared that is until I heard jasper chuckle, he came and sat down next to us with Alice in tow but I couldn't really look at them seeing as my head was resting on Edward's shoulder and I was looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella calm down, there is no need to be scared the only thing that's changed that we can see is your eyes" Jasper said calmly and I sighed in relief and I felt and heard Edward and the others chuckle.

"So do you feel any different bells?" Emmett asked and sat down on the floor by mine and Edward's feet with Rose on his lap.

"At the moment I can't tell...I only have half of my mind under control and I can't move yet I can feel when someone touches me...how is that?" I asked and Carlisle smiled.

"We're not too sure about that yet but until you're back to yourself we won't understand but...whilst you were...out, Jasper thought that this could be like your first day of school, this could be another or some of your powers coming through". Carlisle said and I smiled in acknowledgement.

For the next few hours we stayed in the living room all of us, we watched a few films and chatted to pass the time. We couldn't do anything else until I was able to move again and I noticed the sun beginning to rise, the others told me a few hours ago that I had been out for just over a day and a half.

I was watching the sun rise through the window when I felt something snap inside my head and I swung my arm up to my head and gasped.

"OUCH! DAMNIT THAT HURT!!!!!!!!" I cried out Carlisle was in front of me in a flash with a worried look on his face.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, it seemed easier this way after I don't know how long the pain began to fade and I breathed a sigh of relief and opened my eyes.

"Bella love, are you alright?" I turned to the sound of Edward's voice and smiled and nodded a wide grin broke across his face.

"Bella?" I turned back this time to see the smiles of my family.

"Yeah dad?" I asked and Carlisle chuckled

"Well from the looks of it you seem to be able to control your body again, is the pain still there?" he asked and I pouted I wiggled my feet and tilted my head side to side and grinned.

"Yep...but my hands and a little bit in my head but more like an itchy kind of pain than a burning" I said and Edward kissed my forehead before placing me off of his lap and on to the sofa. I turned to him with a questioning eye and he nodded for me to look forward.

Suddenly Rose and Alice leapt at me and I moaned a "hey!" before being engulfed in a hug by my sister and we all laughed.

"Thank god you're alright Bella, I don't know about Edward but you had us worried sick!" Rose said and I laughed before she kissed my forehead.

"Yeah Bella! Oh! That reminds me would you like to see your new eyes now?" Alice asked excitedly and I giggled.

"Sure as long as they are not red, if so I do not want to know!" I said and Alice squealed before running off to find a mirror.

Carlisle and Esme went to sit on the sofa and Jasper sat on the arm of the sofa we were sitting on and Emmett sat on the floor by Rose's feat.

Edward went to move up back next to me but Alice shoved him out of the way and sat down next to me with a little white hand held mirror. I chuckled at Edward and he growled and I just blew him a kiss and he chuckled and shook his head.

I was nervous about seeing my new eyes but it was now or never.

I looked in the mirror to see two beautiful sparkling teal eyes with a gold rim around the edge and flecks of gold in the teal. I gasped at my eyes, they really were something.

"The gold rim only just appeared when you got control of your body back again Bella" Edward said and I smiled lovingly at him.

"They really are different aren't they?" I said looking to my sisters and they both smiled.

"Yes they are Bella but there beautiful and they suit you" Rose said and I hugged her she hugged me back before placing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Bella Rose's right, they suit you and think of how many different outfits you can now match with your eyes not just your hair!" Alice said and I burst out laughing before hugging my little pixie of a sister, trust her to think about fashion.

_Bella looks so beautiful and the girls are right the teal does suit her, my Bella my gorgeous Bella. My life and my soul and how I came to have the love of this beautiful woman I will never know_

The voice sounded like Edward but it didn't sound like he was saying it out loud more so to himself.

"Did you say something Edward?" I asked looking at him; a puzzled look now dawned upon his face.

"No why?" he asked me, know I was confused was I hearing things here? No I couldn't be, vampires can't go insane can they?

"It's just I could've swore I heard you talk but your lips didn't move...okay I think I have officially gone insane!" I said and I buried my face in Rose's hair.

"Bella what do you mean honey?" Esme asked and I just shook my head.

_What is going on? She said she heard my voice but my lips didn't move...this doesn't make sense even to me!_

"UGH! There it goes again...dad is it possible for vampires to go insane cause I think I just have!" I said I wanted to cry as Rose stroked the back of my hair.

"Bella what exactly did you just hear?" Carlisle said and I sat up and looked at him.

"I could've sworn I just heard Edward say 'What is going on? She said she heard my voice but my lips didn't move...this doesn't make sense even to me!' I swear dad that is what I heard". I said as I looked to Edward.

Suddenly a brilliant smile broke across Edward's face and I looked at him curiously.

"Edward do you know what's going on with Bella?" Carlisle asked and Edward nodded.

"Oh, yeah somehow...Bella's able to hear my thoughts..." Edward broke off; I looked to Carlisle to see him smiling.

"You are joking me right?" I said and Carlisle laughed, Edward held his hand out for me and I took it, he pulled me into his lap and I snuggled into his chest.

"Don't worry about it Bella for now we'll talk about this later" he said as he rubbed my back and I nodded.

I then had an Idea, if I could hear Edward but only when I wanted to then maybe I could let Edward hear me!

I tried to focus and I don't really know what I did but as soon as I knew I'd done it I felt it. My head felt lighter somehow as if it was being covered by something before and now I've removed it.

I concentrated on my thoughts and thought about Edward.

_Edward baby, can you hear me?_ I asked through my thought and I heard Edward gasp I looked up at him and his face held shock but more...amazement.

"Bella? How did you...?" Edward asked and I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"What is it Edward? What did Bella do?" Alice asked and he looked down at me.

"I heard her, somehow she allowed me into her head like how she got into mine" Edward said whilst looking at me proudly and I smiled as the others gasped.

Carlisle then launched into a round of questions and answers, I knew it had to be done but I really wanted some alone time with Edward.

(2 hours later)

Finally dad stopped as did the others, we figured out that some how I can get into Edward's head but only if I choose to the same if I want Edward in my head, only if I choose to let him.

I decided I'd had enough and I wanted my alone time with Edward.

Carlisle decided to go up to his office and call Eleazer and let him know what has happened these past few days; I decided to use my new gift.

_Edward, do you think we could have some of our alone time now please? I have to make it up to you after being away from you for a day and a half and I want to show you just how I can make it up to you_

I thought and he turned his head to me and raised his eyebrow I tuned into his thoughts.

_And just what did you have in mind exactly love? Because I can think of a few things that I am dying to do to you right now and they are certainly things that I should have done a long time ago..._

His thoughts were lustful as were his eyes and I smiled, I kind of had an idea of what he wanted and now I could tell what he wanted, I wanted it too.

_I think we can come to a compromise...that is if we go up now_

I thought and he nodded, his eyes turned almost black with want and I saw my eyes too they turned to a dark royal blue instantly.

We excused ourselves but no one really noticed and we ran upstairs and I shut the door and put a magic reinforcement behind the door so it wouldn't break say if Alice tried to break down the door or Emmett for that matter.

As soon as I turned around Edward pinned me against the door and kissed me passionately whilst raising my arms above my head and keeping them there.

I was very happy despite myself growing more powerful but here with Edward...well nothing was going to take away our pleasure and our love for each other. 


	12. Ch 12 what happens next is unbelievable

Chapter 12

What happens next it unbelievable

**BPOV:**

Edward moved both of my hands into his whilst still raised above my head, his other hand was wound in my hair as he pushed my head towards his to keep our lips together in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled back we were both breathless I opened my eyes to see two dark honey coloured eyes that were smouldering with lust.

I stroked his face and his eyes closed in contentment, he suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed my left leg and hitched it up on his waist whilst pressing me further into the door.

I felt his errection press into my stomach and I moaned and I flung my head back and felt my eyes close.

Edward then leaned in and kissed his way from my jaw upwards to my ear before whispering.

"Can you sound proof the room love? I doubt you'll want Carlisle and Esme to hear everything we're going to get up to" he whispered so low that even I could only just about hear what was being said.

I felt my cheeks burn slightly as Edward leaned back but only so he could skim his nose and lips across both of my cheeks.

I clicked my fingers and the outlines of the room glowed faintly blue for a few second before dying down.

I nodded to Edward and smiled shyly and Edward grinned. He grabbed hold of my right leg and hitched that up too; I crossed my ankles together behind his back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Edward placed his hands on my backside to keep me up as he kissed me.

His kisses were soft yet fierce; I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly granted.

As soon as our tongues touched it was the electricity that flew through us instantly caused us both to moan in pleasure.

Our tongues battled together and to my dismay Edward won; he gently sucked on my tongue electing another moan from me.

I suddenly felt Edward's legs brush against my thighs my head flew back and I groaned in pleasure as his manhood was brushing against my stomach and just above my centre.

I felt the softness of the mattress underneath me and I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering above me.

I unwrapped my hands from around his neck; I brought them forward to the collar of his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt.

Once I'd finished I ran my hands over his sculptured chest, his perfect abs and his toned stomach.

I watched him shudder as I ran my finger over the 'v' just above the waistband of his trousers; I smiled at his response, it made me happy to think that only I could get this reaction from him.

I gently pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and I dropped down his arms and he leant up slightly so he could pull it off before returning to hovering above me.

He undid my belt before chucking it to the floor before slowly and torturously slid off my top.

Edward then began a trail of kisses leading down from my sensitive spot behind my ear, down my jaw to my neck then to my collar bone before pausing. Meanwhile leaving a trail that was tingling with electricity.

He carried on down my chest and planted a lingering kiss in between my breasts at this I gasped before closing my eyes.

I then felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and my eyes fluttered open again, his hands trailed up my back to the clasp of my bra and he paused and looked into my eyes asking for permission, as if he needed any really.

I nodded and he undid the clasp before sliding the straps off of my shoulder and threw the bra to the other side of the room and I giggled.

Edward turned back to me before gasping, he was starting at my half naked form and I ducked my head shyly.

I felt his fingers slide under my chin to pull my head up and he looked at me softly.

"Beautiful" he whispered and by the smile on his face I guessed I was blushing.

He leaned in to give me a chaste kiss but before he could pull away again I wrapped my arms around his neck ad pulled him to me again. He moaned into my mouth before kissing me fiercely.

He pulled away only to head straight to my chest, he grabbed one of my breasts and ran his finger over my nipple before pulling it into his mouth.

I moaned and my head fell back against the pillows, he sucked and licked my nipple before raising his hand to give the other breast some attention.

He began flicking my nipple and twisted it which elicited and even louder moan from me.

He then changed so that his lips were on the other breast and repeated the same pattern with the other.

My nipples were hard as he pulled away, I opened my eyes and almost gasped his eyes were filled with a fire that I had never seen before. They were almost black apart from the gold rim around the iris.

If his eyes were like this I didn't think that I wanted to know what mine would look like.

**EPOV:**

Bella was so beautiful, lying there half naked allowing me to have my way with her.

It felt wrong to think like that but it felt good when she moaned my name, and for that alone I wanted to carry on.

Thinking that only I could get her to react like this, I knew Bella wasn't technically a virgin anymore but that was due to that horrible monster who rapped her.

But in other words she was still just as pure, she didn't want to be with him, she didn't want him to _touch_ her, there was no passion with that only fear.

But this was different, Bella wanted this as much as I did and I truly love this woman with my heart and soul.

When I pulled away from her, I looked into her eyes and almost let out a gasp they weren't teal anymore they were a deep sea blue but only one thin rim of gold remained around her iris.

Her eyes were filled with love, lust and desire I didn't need to have Jasper's gift to work that one out.

I was guessing that her change in eye colour was like how ours change to almost black when lust takes over.

I only knew that from the years I have seen it in everybody else's thoughts before hand.

I then decided that I really couldn't wait much longer so I undid the button at the top of Bella's trousers and slid them down. As I did I left a trail of kisses all the way from her thighs to her ankles.

I then pulled off the trousers completely and chucked them over my head, I didn't care where they landed I only wanted my Bella.

Her little laugh interrupted me and I looked down to see what was funny, she was looking to the side and I followed her train of sight only to see the trousers I had thrown had ended up landing on top of the lamp on my desk. I let out a small chuckle before turning back to my Bella.

This time I drank in her appearance, god she was beautiful.

I ran my eyes up from her ankles past her knees to the top of her thighs to see a pair of black laced underwear.

I continued up, her gorgeous hips to her delicate waist to see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

To then her beautiful face and stunning eyes, when I looked into Bella's face I saw the hint of a blush and I had to hold back a little moan.

She then bit her lip and looked up at me from under her eyelashes...god! Does this woman know what she does to me!

I growled at her and she gasped as I pounced on top of her, I kissed her neck hungrily and she moaned causing me to growl again as I nibbled.

I pulled away only to skim my nose up across her jaw to her ear.

"Bella" I whispered to her and she whimpered slightly as I ran my hands over her stomach.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I whispered to her and she shook her head as a 'no' I then lowered myself on to her a little before thrusting my hips into her, where my member ground against her hot core.

She moaned as I growled at the pleasure and before I knew it Bella thrust her hips into me and we both moaned together, I felt my eyes fall shut as she ground her hips into me a few more times and my errection just seemed to get bigger.

**BPOV:**

After he pulled my trousers off I watched he kissed his way down my body, I looked to see where the trousers had landed and let out a little giggle, I noticed Edward turned to look and heard his chuckle before returning back to me.

I watched as he drank me in from my ankles to my thighs; his eyes seamed to linger a bit longer there. To my hips, to my waist up my chest then come to rest on my face. I knew I was blushing and I looked down and bit my lip, but couldn't resist wanting to look at Edward.

As I did he growled at me, it was surprising but it was so god damn sexy! Just then he pounced on me which I wasn't expecting and began kissing my neck with a hunger. I moaned causing him to growl against my neck as he nibbled.

He pulled away ever so slightly to skim his nose up along my jaw to my ear where he whispered to me.

"Bella" he said and I whimpered; his voice was dripping with lust that it was making my panties just a little bit wet. His hands began roaming my stomach as he continued.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked and I shook my head. O felt him lower himself onto me before thrusting his hips into me which caused me to moan and I heard him growl as his large member pressed against my hot centre.

I couldn't resist wanting to feel that again so this time I thrust myself into him and we both moaned. I watched as his eyes closed as I ground my hips into him a few more times, I felt his member get slightly larger if that was possible.

From what I remember that day of school were we skipped lunch, he was large then but he felt even bigger this time.

During my little moment of thoughts Edward's eyes opened again and he growled, my pants were getting extremely wet now and as I looked I saw Edward still had his trousers on and I really didn't like that.

I growled before ripping the trousers from him and flung them across the room, as soon as I had Edward's lips crashed down on mine hungrily.

I felt his hand glide down from my waist, over my hips and down my outer thigh only to slowly find it's way up to the inside of my thigh.

I gasped as I felt Edward cup my centre and he growled before tearing them from my body.

I then felt his finger tease my folds and I whimpered and I watched him smirk which caused me to growl out of impatience and annoyance.

He then thrust his finger into me which I moaned and my back arched slightly, Edward growled again as he began thrusting his finger in and out.

I moaned Edward's name and I felt him slip another finger into me at which I moaned even louder.

I felt myself building quite rapidly and as I was close but not close enough yet to come Edward slipped his fingers out and I growled at him.

I looked to him and he looked smug...oh he was going to pay later.

Just as I finished that thought he bent his head down and I felt his tongue slide across my folds. I whimpered in delight as his tongue entered me, he began to lick and suck me and I felt myself near.

Edward then added his fingers back in and I thrust my hips up into his face the pressure in me was building dramatically and I my breathing was all over the place.

I felt my walls clench just before I screamed Edward's name and came.

I saw stars for a bit it felt so good, this was better than that day at school this felt so, so good. After I came down from my high I turned to see Edward licking his fingers; I could see my juices on his hands and his lips and from the looks on his face he must've been enjoying it.

Once he'd finished he turned to look at me with that crooked grin of his, he leaned in and kissed me and I could taste myself on him and I moaned.

I then decided that it was my turn to have some fun, I pulled away and he groaned and I smiled smugly before flipping him over on to his back. He looked shocked to say the least before growling and tried to flip me over, but I wouldn't listen.

I bent down to whisper in his ear "Now, Edward it's my turn..." I said to him and I watched as his eyes widened. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before nibbling on his earlobe, which I was rewarded with a moan I had to resist giggling at.

I then ran my hand down his chest and carried on till I reached his member; I took hold of it through his boxers and gave it a little squeeze and he growled.

I then began leaving a trail of kissed down his chest to the 'v' of his hips; I then licked both sides of the 'v' and watched him shudder before leaving a little kiss there.

I pulled back only to lift myself up slightly as I hooked my fingers inside of his boxers he growled as I moved them down millimetre by millimetre and I got bored so I just ripped them off.

I gasped as I looked to his member, it was defiantly much, much bigger than the last time and I purred.

I guided myself down his chest until I was inline with his member; I stroked him first and watched as he visibly flinched.

I then ran my tongue along him and he moaned my name, I then ran my tongue across his head and he moaned even louder. I liked this bit, but I wanted more so I placed a kiss on his head before swirling my tongue around him. At this he thrusted his hips into me and cursed under his breath, I felt myself become a little wet as Edward swore I didn't think it could be such a turn on but it was just as much as his growls speaking of which...

I gently bit his member at which he growled and I decided maybe I should use my little gift as I ran my hand up and down him at a fast pace.

He groaned and I tuned into his thoughts: _Holy shit...god Bella! The things she does...To me...aghh...fuck!!!!!_

At this I began pumping him harder before taking him in my mouth and he moaned my name before the following of his thoughts.

_OH GOD!...that feels... so fucking....good! More...more...god don't let her stop!_

Oh, he wanted more did he? I began pumping him at the same time as sucking him...HARD! I heard him moan and several swear words come from his mouth before uttering my name like a mantra.

_Oh shit! Not...much...longer...fuck...so...fucking...good!!!!!!! My Bella....MY BELLA!!!!!!!_

He shouted in his head before shouting my name as he came, he tasted so good as I swallowed him. I took up every last drop and waited until he came down from his high.

As soon as he'd finished he pounced on me again and attacked my lips whist rubbing my centre, I moaned and thrust my hips into him.

I really was dying now, I wanted him no needed him NOW! After a few more kisses he pulled back and looked at me as he readied himself at my entrance.

I nodded and gave him a chaste kiss before he entered me. I gasped as he did, he felt so good! He waited until I was ready and I thrust my hips into him telling him that I was fine.

He started off slowly and gently it was sweet and loving but before to long he picked up his pace and started on me faster and harder and I moaned.

"God...Edward...yes..." I said I didn't know how I was able to say anything but I did.

He started even faster than before and he was moaning just as much as I was, I felt myself near as the pressure was building to an obscene high.

"Edward....so...close...I'm....OHHHH FUCK!!!!!!!" I shouted I was on the edge now and Edward growled and leant in to my ear.

"Come for me Bella...come for me" he thrusted into me one more time but really hard and I came violently.

It was pleasure like no other, I felt Edward thrust into me a few times before he shouted my name and came too.

I felt his seed spill into me, before he collapsed next to me breathing heavily but I wasn't any better.

After a few minutes I came down off of my high and turned to see Edward already waiting for me. He pulled the blanket up around us and pulled me closer to him as he stroked my face and I smiled and closed my eyes contentedly.

"Bella love?" he asked me softly after a few minutes and I opened my eyes to see his sparkling gold eyes he was smiling brightly.

"Yes baby?" I asked and he smiled even more but continued to stoke my hair.

"Love, you're glowing and I mean it not how others may glow from happiness but it's like your shields blue glow but around you and it's sparkling too" he said and he leaned in and kissed me which I returned, as soon as he pulled away I looked to him.

"Edward, what do you mean?" I asked and he chuckled and picked me up bridle style and I squealed before running to the bathroom with me in his arms.

He put me down and wrapped his arms around me and looked towards the mirror.

I looked to see my eyes were once again a teal colour, but surrounding me was a light blue glow that was sparkling like glitter around me and I didn't know why.

I raised my hand and looked as the sparkling glow seems to be attached to my skin, my skin was luminous against the blue and I felt Edward rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Beautiful love, you look dazzling" he said softly and I turned to give him a kiss.

"But this has never happened before Edward, when did you see the glow first?" I asked him, I loved it but I was confused as to why it happened.

"Well...as soon as I was...inside of you I noticed a faint glow but I thought I was just imagining things but then as soon as I finished I looked to you but you were still on your high and then you kind of exploded, like a cloud of glitter and this blue luminescence appeared. It's really beautiful Bella and do you know what else....?" he asked and I shook my head.

He kissed my neck before whispering "It is incredibly sexy" he said as he turned me around and kissed me passionately which I gladly returned.

Once we broke apart I giggled " I think were going to have to tell Carlisle about this, we don't know how long this glow is going to last and I can hardly go back to school in a few days time walking around like some glowing little pixie now can I?" I said laughing, Edward joined in too before nodding and we made our way back to the bedroom and stopped in our tracks as we looked across the room.

The room was covered with pieces of clothing and the remainder of some as well, the floor posts holding the bed up off of the ground had all collapsed and only two pillows remained out of the six.

The rest were torn and the whole room was covered in feathers, the duvet was torn so a whole load more of feathers covered the bed and the floor. I turned to Edward who had a massive grin on his face and I burst out laughing as did he.

After a few minutes we calmed down and decided just to clean up the clothing, the rest we could leave because it was a nice setting for us...like our own little nest.

Once we'd cleaned up the clothing we headed for the shower, we spent a little extra time in there because...well we just couldn't help ourselves the temptation was just too much.

I was rinsing off my shampoo and Edward decided to wash my body but _forgot_ to use the sponge.

He rubbed my breasts causing me to moan and throw my head back against his chest, whilst his other hand made a way down for my centre. He began to rub both of them before thrusting his fingers into me, I was grinding my hips against his as he did this and I felt his member harden.

A few minutes later my legs are wrapped around Edward's waist whilst he thrusts in and out of me hard and fast.

As I came down from my orgasm, Edward kissed me passionately before setting me down on the shower floor so I could walk again.

He turned off the water and we made our way out, after we dried off I ran to my closet first throwing on the first things I could find.

It was a white camisole with a black waist coat and a pair of black denim shorts and a pair of white and black flats. I didn't bother brushing my hair, I just clicked my fingers and it was dried and curled neatly.

Edward was done by the time I was finished and he scooped me up in his arms before whispering "do you have to be so tempting?" and I giggled. I pulled away and told him I'd be right back.

I ran back into my closet and changed out of the shorts and into a black tutu skirt that finished just above the knee and I grabbed my red and black rocker gloves and slipped them on before returning to Edward.

He was looking out the window so I leaned against the doorway and cleared my throat. He turned to look at me before his eyes widened, he was standing in front of me in the blink of an eye and growled which just made me laugh before I was cut off short by his kiss.

When I pulled away I felt his hands sliding up my skirt to my centre and I moaned and threw my head back. Edward was about to slip his fingers inside my underwear before I stopped him and he growled.

"Later you can have me as much as you want, but right now I want to know why I am glowing like a little fairy so hold on for me baby..." I asked him looking up at him from under my eyelashes and stroked his face; he sighed and nodded in agreement.

I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss and whispered "I'll make this up to you later..." and I winked and he gave me that crooked grin before taking my hand.

We made our way downstairs to see everyone in the living room.

Jasper and Emmett on their x-box and Rose and Alice flicking threw tones of magazines, Carlisle and Esme we curled up together reading a book.

We stood by the doorway until Alice spoke "Finally, I was wondering when you we going to...." she broke off and looked up at us but more so me.

"WOAH!" she shouted which got everybody's attention and they turned to look at me and they gasped. I looked down shyly and Edward chuckled before pulling me to sit down on the single seat with me in his lap.

"Wow! Bella what happened?" Rose asked and I smiled shyly, the others just looked at us curiously even Jasper and Em paused their game.

"I honestly don't know it just...happened" I said smiling, I was really happy in fact blissfully happy.

After what just happened between Edward and I upstairs there was no way anything could upset me.

"Was that why you two have been upstairs for like...what 16 hours now?" Alice asked and my eyes widened and I turned to look at Edward, he too looked shocked at the amount of time we'd spent together and we hadn't even realised.

I turned back to the others and Edward spoke up "Yeah...Bella was a bit worried about what this would mean, so she asked if we could just stay up a bit longer...speaking of which, Carlisle do you have an idea of what this is?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

"Hmm...It looks like I'm going to have to make another call to Eleazer, excuse me a second" and with that Carlisle went to go to his office to make the call.

"Honey I have to say you do look beautiful, not that you didn't before but even more so now. I don't think I have ever seen anything like this before" Esme said and I giggled and she rubbed my cheek.

"Yeah Bella, you kind of remind me of those fairies from that show...Alice what's that show you used to watch with those two girls and two guys?" Emmett asked and Alice giggled.

"You mean the Mysti show?" she asked and Emmett nodded.

"Yeah that, you remind me of that cause of all the sparkles and glowing....so now we've got a pixie and a fairy!" Emmett boomed.

This caused me and Alice to shout "hey!" at the same time which made everyone else laugh.

Alice and I pouted and Jasper came over to try and soothe her and Edward the same to me.

After a bit I leant back into Edward and sighed contentedly and closed my eyes that is until I heard Emmett curse so loudly that it made me jump.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen watch your mouth!!!!" Esme shouted at him and then we heard Carlisle upstairs shout down.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you say that word ever again and you won't be playing on any of your consoles for 6 MONTHS...do I make myself CLEAR?!" Carlisle shouted.

"Sorry dad, sorry mum!" Emmett shouted nervously and I couldn't resist giggling, he glared at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stupid fairy" he muttered under his breath and I used my telekinesis to grab a book off of the shelf and whack it round the back of his head.

Everyone laughed and Emmett growled "That's it fairy, I think it's time for a little match don't you?" he said standing up and I laughed and bounced off of Edward's lap.

"You're on big brother, what are you suggesting?" I asked innocently which made Edward chuckle.

"How about a little race...from the house to the line of the Quileutes and back?" he boomed and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"DEAL!" I said as I shook his head.

Everyone made there way outside bar Carlisle, Alice lined us up and told us the rules basically Emmett couldn't cheat and I couldn't use any of my magic or any other powers for that matter.

We both agreed and got ready as Alice said "Get ready....GO!" she screamed and we both took off.

Emmett used his strength to get ahead of me in his strides, but I was lighter and smaller so I was able to dodge things quickly and caught up and zoomed ahead.

I got to the border line before Emmett but he was only a few seconds behind, with that I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the house.

When I jumped the river I was a little slow which gave Emmett time to catch up, but not for long as soon as I hit the ground I ran as fast as I could then I thought, the quicker I get home the quicker I get to see Edward.

So I used all my strength I could manage and ran even faster. I was shocked at my speed and I heard Emmett curse behind me, he was only about 2 paces behind.

I saw the house up ahead and the others and I made a bee-line for the house, within a few seconds I was there followed by Emmett.

I was panting slightly and Edward ran forward and hugged me and I smiled as he gave me a little kiss. Rose was comforting Emmett but like himself he had a big grin plastered on his face.

"Wow Bella, do you realise you're almost as fast as Edward?" Emmett asked and I shook my head as a 'no' but I felt my eyes widen.

Emmett chuckled and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead, Alice squealed and hugged me before running inside jasper gave me a wink before heading off after Alice chuckling and Esme kissed my cheek as we made our way inside.

The race had only taken 10 minutes but Carlisle was still not down yet.

Another 20 minutes had passed and I was begging to worry this could not be good if it was taking this long.

After a few minutes of Edward and jasper trying to calm me down, Carlisle came down the stairs and Edward and I let out a sigh of relief. That was until we saw Carlisle's face...it looked troubled yet determined.

"Edward, Bella would you care to come upstairs for a few minutes, there are a few questions that I need to ask before I tell you what is what and you may not want the rest of the family to interfere just yet anyway" Carlisle chuckled and Edward and I looked at each other before nodding.

We made our way upstairs to Carlisle's study and he went and sat behind his desk whilst Edward and I took a chair at the side.

"Right, from what reason Eleazer has given me and the answers I have for you both...requires questions to be asked first". Carlisle said with a slight smile on his face, and we nodded.

"Okay first things first, what _exactly_ did you two do before hand?" Carlisle asked and I felt my eyes widen and I blushed and looked down. OH shit! How the hell am I supposed to answer that I can't just say oh well me and Edward had sex a few times and we got a little carried away, oh and I put a spell on our room to sound proof it so none of you could hear us, now could I?

I heard Edward chuckle and I turned to look at him and he tapped the side of his head, my eyes widened and I cursed inside of my head which caused Edward to laugh his head off whilst I just smiled.

"Sorry, Bella let me into her head and had some amusing thoughts" Edward chuckled as did Carlisle and I scowled at Edward.

"Right...erm...well...we...Kind of...got to..._know_ each other a little better". Edward said and I bet if he could've blushed right now he would've.

I knew I was though, we then heard Emmett and Jasper laughing from downstairs and a few giggles from Alice and Rose and Edward and I growled.

"That's it!" I said and I clicked my fingers and smiled at Edward who smirked.

"Bella what did you just do honey?" Carlisle asked and I smiled.

"I just sound proofed the room so they won't hear a single thing" I said smugly and Edward chuckled.

"So that's why we heard nothing earlier" Carlisle chuckled and I blushed.

"That also explains why you didn't hear Alice banging on your door". He said and I looked to him guiltily.

"Actually that wasn't the only reason, I put a magic field around the door so that it can't be broken and we can't hear anyone on the outside of the door. That way no one can disturb us or Emmett can't come running in and breaking the door down" I said and Carlisle laughed.

"That makes a lot of sense...now the reason behind that question was because of the _side affects_ shall we say from that, now they can be looked at in a good way or bad. From you two being together you've set off a trigger you may say for your powers, the glow will appear every time you to are together for every two hours you two spend together" Carlisle said and I gasped and then groaned.

"That means I'm going to be stuck like this for 8 days?" I asked and Carlisle nodded and chuckled while I muttered under my breath.

Edward placed a hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly and muttered a 'sorry' at this I turned to him and shook my head and whispered low that Carlisle wouldn't hear.

"Never say sorry for making me happy, I can see if I can find a spell that will cover this or stop it". I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Well, as I was saying this has been a trigger to the rest of your powers now Eleazer said that depending on the colour of your glow depends on what powers can be expected..." Carlisle said and he frowned, I gulped and nodded for him to continue.

"Because of your glow Bella there are a number of different gifts you could be given and plenty if not all of them will be strong...and because of this there is a danger seeing as we don't know when they will happen or what they will be therefore we don't know how to react when they come, do you understand Bella?" he asked me sympathetically and I nodded.

"But...unfortunately if it had not been your intimacy that caused the trigger, your temper would've so there really was no way to avoid this from happening...Eleazer said that you should be expected to get your next gift within the next week therefore you won't be returning to school until we know what your power is and how long it will take before you can control it or wither it will be one that your emotions control and if that's the case it will be very difficult for you...I am sorry to say that honey". Carlisle said and I could hear the sadness in his voice and I just sat there too shocked to be honest.

"Dad does this mean that every time I get another power it will be like before when I collapsed?" I asked shakily.

"I honestly can't say honey, and that is due to how strong your gift will be- if it is strong then it may be exactly like what happened when you collapsed, if on the other hand it is still strong but not the same then it could be like what happened at school...either way when they do happen..."he broke off to look at Edward.

"You WILL have to be with her son, she will not be able to go through any of this if you are not at her side and that she knows that you are at her side. Do you understand?" Edward nodded and then looked at me, he kissed my forehead and I sighed.

"I know this is a lot to take it but you both will have to be prepared, I will be here with you, the same as the rest of the family. You will not have to do this by yourselves but most of the strain will lie with you two and none of us will be able to change that". Carlisle said and he gave us both a sad smile.

I looked to Edward and he nodded and I clicked my fingers and we could hear the others downstairs as they would be able to hear us again.

"So, how about we go down and tell the others?" Carlisle said and there were a few chuckles downstairs.

"Tell us what? About you two's little silent adventures!" Emmett boomed as we made our way downstairs. Esme told him off but not before a growl came loudly from me.

Edward picked me up and slung me on his back and held on tightly and I knew my temper would get the better of me.

I turned towards Carlisle "I understand what you meant about it being unavoidable with my temper" I said and I smiled, Edward and Carlisle chuckled as we went into the living room.

Jasper and Emmett had grins on their faces and I felt Edward shudder, Alice and Rose were smiling at me and Esme was waiting for Carlisle.

As we sat down Edward brought me around to his lap and Carlisle sat next to Esme.

"Well, I guess we have to tell you what is going to happen now...and then I have a piece of news to tell you all after". The others nodded but looked at us, I placed my head in the crook of Edward's neck and he tucked me into him before kissing my head.

We listened to what we had just heard, there were sniggers from our brothers when Carlisle told them about the reason behind my glow and I glared at them.

He then told them about this being a trigger and about the uncertainties at this everyone looked a little shocked.

Then came the mentioning of the pain aspect and they all looked worriedly at me, Carlisle then mentioned about the fact of Edward needing to be by my side when it happens and that we all need to stick together while this is happening.

When Carlisle finished Esme blew a kiss to me and Alice and Rose just smiled and Jasper and Emmett were grinning like Cheshire cats at Edward and he growled and they both laughed.

I rolled my eyes at them and whispered to Edward that we'd get them back later, he laughed and kissed me.

"So Eddie, how does it feel to finally get rid of your 'v' card" Emmett boomed and Edward growled.

Carlisle and Esme gave them warning glances and carried on doing what they were doing so they stayed out of it.

The others snickered and I just shook my head "Hey does this mean Eddie's not so much of a prude now he's got a little fairy to please him?" Jasper said and I threw a whole load of pillows at Emmett and Jasper using my powers.

"Jesus Jasper! Emmett starting to rub off on you and that is not a good thing!" I said and they both shrugged.

"Well obviously Eddie's been pleasing her some considering she's still sitting cosy in his lap!" Emmett laughed and I growled fiercely at them both and they both laughed.

"That's It!!!!!!!" I screamed and pounced on them both flipping them over and grabbing Jasper's ear in my left hand and Emmett's in my right and dragged them through the living room out the front. Alice and Rose and Edward were laughing their heads off.

Once outside I threw them both into the trees in the forest and ran back inside and curled up on Edward's lap. He kissed me and then tucked me back into him.

Alice and Rose congratulated me, and then the boys walked back in with leaves in their hair and pieces of bark attached to them.

All four of us howled in laughter and they groaned.

"Mum, dad how come we get told off and yet Bella doesn't?" Emmett whined and I snickered.

"Because dear, it was your own fault for being rude to you sister and your brother". Esme said and I was cheering on the inside 'go mum!'

Jasper and Emmett groaned and went to sit by the girls who helped get them cleaned up.

"Oh yes that reminds me...Eleazer and Carmen will be arriving in a few hours, Eleazer believes that Bella will get her next power within the week and they will be staying for a few weeks, to see how strong Bella's power is and wither he might be able to pick up what her others will be and exactly how many that way we may have a bit more preparing time". Carlisle said Esme was happy I knew from all the things I had heard about Carmen was that she was like another version of Esme.

Alice and Rose were excited too, and Emmett and Jazz were looking forward to seeing Eleazer as was Edward I could tell.

I just smiled because it would be my first time meeting them and I was a little nervous about what my 'cousins' would think of me.

"They're going to love you Bella, I know they will especially Carmen". Edward said as he looked down at me and I smiled.

_Thanks for going into my head again Mr. Cullen_ I thought sarcastically and he chuckled.

_No problems, I love being able to hear what MY mate has to think_ he said and I smiled, I loved it when he was possessive of me but I would never actually tell him that.

Edward was chuckling OH shit! - _Edward tell me you weren't just listening in?_ I asked

He nodded _– now why would you never tell me that if you love it?_ He asked and I shrugged and blushed. Curse this damn blush it will be the death of me I swear.

_Well, I love it so don't curse it jasper is not the only one hanging around Emmett to much with all this cursing your doing._ He said and I snickered.

_I'm not the only one Mr. Cullen_ I then thought about the swearing he did and played it back in my head, him swearing during our little us time.

_That was different and I seem to recall you doing the same_ he then showed me his memory from earlier where I was swearing telling him how good it felt.

_Fine, were both even in that department alright? Though let me know if jasper and Emmett say or think anything else because I have a few ideas of which I'm dying to test out._

I said and I smirked, Edward chuckled and raised his eyebrow and I giggled.

_I have a few ideas of what I can do to Jasper's bike _showed him the image of jasper's bike painted a neon green with white poker dolts all over the bike._ Then what I will do to Emmett's jeep _I showed him an image of a bright hot pink jeep with pink interior and a scent of roses.

Edward laughed out loud _– genius, my love and I think I will gladly help with that!_ He said and I smiled deviously.

_Oh I don't __think__ you will help me I __know__ you will!_ I thought smugly and Edward nuzzled my neck.

_What makes you so sure love?_ He asked me and I smiled glad that he had asked.

_Because you'll love the reward you'll get for it. _ I said and I imagine the things we'd done earlier again only this time longer and a lot rougher and make it a little fun that I had a surprise for him.

_Bella, you tempt me so much...how about we go upstairs for a few hours I could use a little snack?_ He asked well he was begging me with those beautiful golden eyes of his, how could I say no and besides I could use a bite myself.

_I think so but set the alarm so we can stop in enough time for when Eleazer and Carmen arrive. _I said and Edward shook his head.

_Alice just had a vision, their flight has been cancelled so they have to wait for the next one which won't get them here for about another eight hours so we have plenty of time love._ He said and in a way I was kind of glad.

When the others weren't looking we snuck off upstairs and to our room. I placed the magic field around the door again, but this time allowing us to hear what was going on, I kept the room sound proof so they wouldn't hear anything.

I turned around and told Edward to get ready and go lie down and that I'd be back in a minute.

He went to lie down and I went to the closet shutting the door behind me.

I went to my secret lingerie section which I'd brought without Alice or rose seeing, I pulled out a black laced corset with red roses on them I pulled on the matching pair of black and red panties and slipped on some black stockings and black stilettos.

I checked in the mirror that my hair was good and I decided to create a little side fringe that covered my left eye slightly and I was done.

I slowly opened the closet door to see Edward lying on the bed with just his boxers and his eyes shut. I walked over to the bed and stood up on the end and wrapped my leg around the post and leant back slightly before calling Edward.

"Oohhh Edward?" I said softly and he opened his eyes to see me.

His eyes turned almost black again with that gold rim almost instantly and I saw his errection big and ready.

I walked across the bed and straddled Edward's chest and put my hand behind my back and began to stroke Edward's length.

I listened in on his thoughts- _Oh HOLLY FUCK! SO GOD DAMN SEXY!!!!!!!! _

_Shit I need her screw the slowness she's MINE!!!!_

Just then he flipped me so that I was on my back and growled and I smiled smugly, this was just what I wanted.

Edward ripped off my panties and smelt my arousal, he didn't hesitate before placing his head between my legs and licking and sucking on me before adding his fingers. He thirsted with a need for me and I didn't stop him, I moaned and writhed about in pleasure underneath him until I came.

Edward licked and sucked me dry before ripping off my corset; oh well I could just by another better make that a whole lot more.

His mouth greedily took in my breasts and he once again fingered the life out of me.

Eventually I had enough of his games I wanted him and I was going to get him!

I ripped off his boxers and he growled, as soon as I flung them he pounced on me and thrust straight into me.

"EDWARRRRDDDD!!!!!!!!" I cried in pure ecstasy, this was pleasure like no other as he thrust in and out of me until I came and he followed not long after.

He then picked me up and pushed me against the wall of our room and I clicked my fingers and shut the curtains.

He held me against the wall as he thrusted in again and again we both came again and once again as soon as we both came down from our high Edward moved us.

This time he layed me chest down against the floor and I was on all fours as he thrust into me from behind hitting a spot that made me come instantly.

We stayed in that position for hours it was more fun and we both got a lot of pleasure from it.

Edward was able to play with my breasts and rub my centre whilst having passionate sex, it was incredible.

After who knows how long the alarm went off and we knew we had to stop.

I decided to head into the shower first as we couldn't go in together after the last time we did that it didn't work out quite right.

After I was done I headed straight to the closet and Edward went in, he took his clothes in with him and I was left in the closet to change.

I pulled on a matching set of royal blue underwear and then pulled out a white ¾ length shirt and grey waist coat and matching grey trousers and pulled on a pair of white flats.

I didn't bother with the mirror I just imagined my hair curled and with my fringe again.

I walked out into the bedroom where Edward was waiting and he gasped when he saw me.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head and ran over and kissed me when he pulled back he said that we needed to go downstairs and show the others.

When I asked he just told me to trust him and we went downstairs.

As soon as we entered the living room the others saw me and gasped and I groaned.

"Will someone please tell me what is wrong?" I said frustrated and Alice grinned as did the others and went to go grab a mirror.

When she came back she held the mirror up in front of me and I gasped as soon as I saw my reflection.

My eyes were still that gorgeous teal colour with hints of gold but it was my hair that had changed. It wasn't blood red anymore....it was a reddish brown an exact match to Edward's even though my style was still exactly the same the colour, I found actually suited me.

"...Wow!...how?...when?...." I said turning to Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It must've happened when you went to get changed, because when you came out of the shower your hair was still red...but I have to say this colour really does suit you even though I know you loved your red hair". He said and I giggled and smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah Bella, that colour really does suit you...you look amazing!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

The other's laughed and I groaned "That really is getting annoying now, I swear you two could be twins at this rate!" I said and everyone laughed as we took our seats.

_So I take it that you don't mind us having the same colour hair then?_ Edward chuckled and I smiled and giggled.

_No, I don't I'm actually enjoying this as much as my red...but I do wonder how it happened? _I thought and Edward kissed my cheek.

_I don't know and neither does Carlisle, but he guesses that it might have something to do with our intimacy once again because you'll be glowing for almost two weeks now...I am sorry about that love_ he said and I kissed his on the lips.

_Don't apologise Edward, I want you too much for my own good and I know that you want me too. Do not be sorry for the glow because if it meant that I couldn't make love with you then I'd say what I'm saying now...screw it! I don't care if I glow like damn Christmas lights, I'll find a way around it soon and I will do it because nothing and I mean NOTHING is going to stop me from being with you got it? _I asked and he nodded and was practically beaming.

He kissed me passionately and then thought _Nothing will ever keep me away from you again Bella, I promise you are my life and my soul and I love you and if you don't mind about your glow then I won't either even though you look so radiant with it Bella. You truly do not know how beautiful you are and I am the luckiest guy on this earth to have your love!_

I felt like I was going to cry after him saying that, I gave him another kiss before we heard tyres approaching and we knew it was Eleazer and Carmen.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle went to answer it, the others and I stood up and waited for them to come in.

Carlisle came around the corner with a man and a woman who both were tall and had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Carmen, Eleazer it is good to see you again!" Esme said as she went forward to hug them, followed by Alice and Rose and Jazz and Em.

"Hello again Edward, long time no see". Carmen said with her beautiful golden eyes sparkling, her voice reminded me of Esme's motherly tone so much.

"Yes I guess it has been and it's nice to see you both again" Edward said with a smile.

He'd kept his arm around my waist the whole time and I felt like a cowering little girl for some reason.

"So I'm guessing this beautiful little one must be your mate Bella, am I correct?" I smiled and nodded.

She held her hand out for me and I took it, to which she pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned.

When she pulled away she turned to Edward again.

"Edward I am happy you have finally found your mate at last, I just can't help but think how disappointed Tanya will be". She laughed as did the others and I raised my eyebrows at him.

_Tanya is one Carmen's leader of their family, she showed interest in me for the time we used to live with them years ago but I ALWAYS told her no but she wouldn't always take the message._

_But she cannot compare to you Bella, you are the love of my life and Tanya is more like a cousin and nothing else...she reminds me of a mix between Lauren and Jessica if that helps!_

When he finished I shuddered before hugging him and gave him a kiss on the cheek to say thanks.

"Ah, so your the famous Bella?" the male asked me and I nodded.

"I am Eleazer as you probably guessed" I smiled and nodded and he returned the smile "I must say I am quite impressed with your abilities though...I am wondering however about your copy of Edward's hair...when did that happen?" he asked

"About 10 minutes ago, I came out of my closet and found my hair to be the exact match in colour only somebody didn't tell me until we were standing in front of the rest of my family". I said turning to Edward and he chuckled as did Carmen and Eleazer.

"This really is impressive, but it is what I feared my friends...how about we sit down and I will tell you everything about what your powers will be...however I do not know wither the ones I can sense will be the last of them" he said solemnly.

We headed to sit down; Carmen took hold of my hand as we walked to the sofa.

Edward sat down Indian style as did I and he pulled me onto his lap, Carmen sat next to me and held my hand and Eleazer sat next to her.

Carlisle and Esme took the single chair and Rose and Emmett the loveseat and Alice and Jasper the other sofa.

Eleazer then began to tell us what awaited me and what changes were going to be made in my new life; the only thing that was not going to change was the love that Edward and I held for each other, for our families and that was one thing that no one could change. 


	13. Chapter 13 Carmen and Eleazer

Chapter 13

Carmen and Eleazer

**BPOV:**

"So what exactly did you mean by 'it is what you feared' Eleazer?" Jasper asked and Edward and I looked at each other.

"I suppose I can start off with the explanation behind Bella's glow, that has to do with her magic and I have only ever come across two others in my life who have magic like Bella's though they were human and for there own protection from Aro I didn't reveal their gifts however I did get the chance to speak with them when I left and I found out a lot from it, Only one of them had, had a similar glow to you Bella" he said looking at me and I nodded for him to continue.

"According to what I found out; bear in mind this was over 300 years ago so I don't know wither anything has changed, the glow only appears when the person who has the magic is deeply and truly in love and they find the person that there hearts belong to and never changes and of course when there is intimacy involved as well" Eleazer and Carmen chuckled, and I looked at Edward and him me and I felt the blush on my cheeks and Edward smile.

Does he have to mention that? All it does is set the others off for Christ sake! And Edward chuckled, I looked at him and tapped the side of his head and I rolled my eyes.

I looked into his thoughts and wanting to see his answer.

_I do wish too that Eleazer would stop mentioning that…it's seriously irritating with Emmett and jasper having a go at me, I mean did they really think that I would be __with__ anyone else but Bella? There was no way that was EVER going to happen…I suppose I can put up with their thoughts, screw what ever they say Bella is the most important person in my entire life! Of course the others come next but she will always be the most important person and I will always be by her side if that is what she wants, anything that makes her happy I will do!_

I turned my head sharply and looked at him with my mouth hanging open and he stared at me as did the others.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head at him and tapped the side of my head and he nodded and I heard Emmett groan and I glared at him playfully before turning back to Edward.

_Edward, please don't ever think for one second that I would want one day without you…I would never ask you to leave and I never would want you to either! _I was begging myself not to cry at the thought of Edward leaving me; I just…couldn't be without him…not again.

I looked into Edward's eyes and he looked like he was about to cry too, he pulled me close and held me against him I felt the silent tears fall down my face as I buried it into his chest.

"Bella I'm sorry, I should never have thought that…but you know why I did?" he asked and I shook my head as he wiped the tears from my face. He held my face in his hands as his beautiful golden eyes stared into mine.

_Bella I only wish to make you happy and I could NEVER survive without you again! But I would do anything for you Bella, I love you and wither you believe me or not I would gladly get myself killed if I ever lost you Bella! I'm not strong enough Bella…and I just can't…but please understand how much I love you!_

I wanted to cry at this point but not out of sadness, I didn't know what to say…all I knew know; from looking in his eyes was how much he loved me and how much I loved him!

I could understand what he meant about him getting himself killed if he lost me and I would do the same if I lost Edward but I dread the thought about Edward not being in this world anymore, but I shook my head clear of those thoughts the only thing that I wanted to think about right now was Edward.

At this his beautiful crooked grin broke across his face and he gave me a quick kiss and I snuggled back to him just like before.

I looked back to Eleazer and he smiled "So does this mean I can create a spell to either get rid of it or at least cover it?" I asked hopefully and Eleazer sighed.

"That Bella I have to say that I don't know…you are much more powerful than they were and before you say anything Carlisle…the amount of power she has, has nothing to do with her change- she would've been this powerful even if she'd stayed alive when she was human…which reminds me it was due to the magic that you survived the influenza as long as you did Bella and through your contact with Edward…you didn't want to lose him did you?" he asked and I shook my head, why the hell would I have wanted to lose Edward when he was there through everything with me! Eleazer smiled and looked at Carlisle and he too was smiling.

"Eleazer are you saying that Bella was somehow able to pass her magic onto Edward subconsciously to allow him to survive the influenza as long as she did?" Carlisle asked and Eleazer nodded, I turned to look at Edward and he looked surprised but there was something else but I couldn't figure it out and he grinned and I hit his shoulder and he chuckled before kissing my cheek.

"You're not going to figure it out so don't even try Bella" he said smugly and I grinned and raised my eyebrow.

"If you think I'm giving up that easily you really don't know me all that well…" I said innocently and he chuckled before saying.

"I know, but it's a good thing that I can hide some things from you" he sniggered and I looked at him suspiciously and he grinned.

"Anyway" Eleazer said gaining our attention again "they told me that each _witch_ you would say has a different colour depending on there nature and the strength…the lowest colours were green and orange…" he said breaking off and I wanted to know what else.

"What are the strongest Eleazer?" Edward asked and Eleazer sighed sadly before looking at the two of us.

"Blue and white…so yes it means that your glow is one of the strongest Bella and within the 300 years…you are probably the last of your kind which in a way is good and in another is bad..." he said breaking off and I looked at him, he was hiding something.

"Eleazer what is it? Trust me I've handled everything else I doubt that anything can get much worse so you can tell us…please?" I asked his softly and he smiled as did Carmen, he took my hand from Carmen and smiled sadly.

"You really are one of a kind Bella and I'm not talking about your powers here" he said and I giggled as Edward chuckled and the others.

"But sadly…it will get worse Bella…" he was so sad and I squeezed his hand as Carmen placed her head on his shoulder.

"How Eleazer?" Alice asked and he sighed once again before continuing.

"Your magic has been growing everyday in power since you were changed and you've had years without using any which unfortunately hasn't helped" at this my eyes widened and I was actually a little frightened.

"How hasn't it helped? If I had used my magic when I discovered it, I would've never gotten away from Maria or if I had used it when I was with the Volturi you know exactly what would've happened…I would've become a little pet to Aro just like Jane and Alec and nothing Caius or Marcus could've done would of gotten me out of it…so as far as I'm concerned I'll take anything any pain ANYTHING if it means that I get to stay where I am right now!" I said, I didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it did but I wouldn't be taken away…not again especially not by the Volturi…NEVER.

Eleazer was actually smiling at me but not sadly more…proudly? Okay I'm confused.

Eleazer chuckled "Your strength is very admirable Bella…and yes I do understand what you mean, Carlisle told me everything that happened and I have to say I am very impressed…you are quite stubborn though and evidently a perfect match for Edward" he laughed as did the others and I looked down and blushed.

Suddenly I felt someone else's presence and I held my hand up to them all and I closed my eyes, something was coming from the front of the house. I opened my eyes sharply and sprang off Edward's lap and clicked my fingers so I could see through the wall to the front of the house, the others gasped and I didn't pay attention I wanted to see who was there…when I heard a howl.

I looked to Edward and closed off the wall "its Sam there's 3 vampires around and there heading this way" Edward said and I looked to the others.

"Bella you stay with Carmen and Eleazer and we will go and see" Carlisle said and I nodded, I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek as he went and I sat back down by Carmen and Eleazer.

"Bella would you care to do that again?" Eleazer asked and I smiled and nodded, I clicked my fingers and we could see through the wall again.

I saw the others lined up in a semi circle and I felt a very familiar presence and I gasped I looked towards Eleazer and Carmen.

"Victoria and she has two others…" I said and Eleazer nodded and I heard Edward growl and tell the others.

"There is no way I'm staying in here if it's Victoria!" I snarled and Carmen and Eleazer restrained me and I looked at them oddly.

"Bella you can't go out, you're still glowing and if she or the others saw and escaped they would easily go to the Volturi…the werewolves can't get involved either because they would be exposed as well" he said and I shook my head and groaned.

"Bella honey you need to calm down please remember your magic can easily go out of control if you let your temper get the better of you" Carmen said worriedly and I felt my eyes widen and I took a few breaths and calmed down.

I was being so stupid, letting my anger get the better of me I can't put my family in anymore danger…I can't!

I felt the rage slipping away and I felt their grip loosen and I sighed, Carmen pulled me onto her lap and held me just like Esme does…it was actually very relaxing.

I heard the others outside split up and search, at this I was nervous because Victoria was a vicious fighter and only Jasper or Edward would know how to fight them properly and I dread to think of Carlisle and Esme having to fight let alone kill.

After about half an hour I was getting a little edgy and Carmen began rocking me and I thought about my family out there and I needed to see Edward so I looked to his thoughts.

I gasped as I saw him and Emmett finishing dismembering a vampire that wasn't Victoria I looked even closer to his thoughts and I growled Carmen and Eleazer looked at me.

"They've killed one vampire but I don't know about the other but Victoria got away again and I know her tricks because she never changes them this is the first strike and I give her about just less than a month before she comes at us once again!" I said and Carmen just kept a calm façade and continued to rock me and Eleazer was just looking at me.

We heard the others come back after a further 10 minutes, I hugged Esme as soon as she came through the door the others came in to and I hugged them but where was Carlisle and Edward?

The others refused to answer me and my temper was rising again…just then they came through the door and I saw Carlisle carrying an arm in his and I looked as Edward came through and sat down with one arm but other than that he looked okay.

I ran and knelt by him and he stroked my face and I looked at Carlisle questioningly and he nodded.

"Victoria…snuck up behind him whilst he was dealing with the other…" he said sadly and he asked Alice to grab some things along with Esme and I knew it would have to be reattached and It would hurt unless…

"Stop!" I said as Carlisle held Edward's arm near and they both looked at me.

"Let me…please?" I asked and Carlisle nodded, Edward pulled me onto his lap and I held his arm in my hand. I placed it very close to where it needed to be reattached before my hand glowed white and the others gasped as Edward's arm attached again and he didn't even flinch and I smiled.

My hand stopped glowing white after a few seconds and Edward's arm was as good as new apart from the long scar that ran around and I shook my head.

I leant forward and placed three kisses on the scar, when I pulled back the scar was glowing and the others just watched as the scar disappeared and I turned to look at Edward and he was glowing with pride and he leaned forward and kissed me.

All too soon he pulled back and we both smiled Carlisle just looked at me and I shrugged.

I clicked my fingers and Edward was now wearing a black t-shirt that showed his ripped body, it was very tempting but I kept myself in check as I settled in next to Edward and he kissed my forehead.

"Bella how did you know that would work?" Eleazer asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know…" I said quietly and he smiled.

"So what was this about a first strike Bella?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're hurt and yet the first thing you do is listen in on what I was saying…" I said in disbelief and he and the others chuckled.

I sighed and looked to Jasper and he nodded "A first strike is an old war tactic; you use little of your forces as you would say to test out the other side, find there weaknesses so that when you actually fight you know where to aim and avoid their strengths. She does the same thing every time and is very predictable so I give her just under a month before she attempts her next strike" I said surly and Jasper looked at me surprised.

"So long?" and I nodded and he looked confused.

"The thing about Victoria is she likes you to wait and to make you believe that she's given up, she can't wait to long because the newborn strength but the difference is when I was with Maria she knew that as long as I was around she would never get anywhere because I was the one who trained them and she liked to make enough newborns to put 2 on 1 but I made sure I trained them to handle at least 2 if not 3 therefore she could never win…but she battled with us for years she knew our strengths and weaknesses…here it's different she doesn't know we have gifts of our own she doesn't know how to find humans with potential gifts to change therefore she will want to be quick but not quick enough knowing her she will try and send out spies to see where our weaknesses are but if she thinks that she's going to destroy any of you…boy is she wrong" I said smugly and Edward looked at me proudly as did the others.

"So it looks like we get to kick some newborn ass!" Emmett boomed and Carlisle told him off.

"Yes Emmett but like Bella just said Victoria knows what she's doing…look at how easily she got to me" I looked at Edward when he said that and he stroked my cheek "it means we will have to be prepared that's all and I'm sure that you and Jasper can handle teaching us" he said and I nodded as did Jasper, but I really wasn't happy.

"Well if anything…we need to find away to speed your gifts up Bella" Eleazer said and I looked at him in shock.

"Think about it bells, Eleazer's right if you're in the middle of getting a new power when they attack, Edward will have to be with you and not to mention we don't even know wither you will be able to control it and from the sounds of it she will use that to her advantage" jasper said and I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, I would not come across weak and I would never be vulnerable again! Look what happened the last time!

Suddenly we heard a loud explosion and we turned our heads to see 16 trees had exploded and were now in little shreds but I noticed a faint glow around it and I gasped and looked to Eleazer and he nodded.

"That's what you meant earlier?" I asked and he chuckled as did the others and I blushed and Edward rubbed my arm.

"Well I wasn't to sure exactly what would explode but from that I've figured that you will damage anything that involves the elements so in your case this is very good because it means you are able to channel your anger and other emotions into things around you and necessarily not us…that is unless you wanted to" he chuckled and I burst out laughing as did Edward and the others.

"So how about we continue with my explanation from earlier and then we are free to discuss the other situation" he said and we all nodded in agreement.

"From suppressing your magic, it had been allowed to grow even stronger…did you notice when you healed Edward's arm that your hand glowed white?" he asked and I nodded "as did your lips" and I stared in shock.

"So does this mean that her glow will change to white instead of blue?" Edward asked and Eleazer nodded, I didn't know what to say.

"But wait a sec didn't you say that white was the most powerful? So would that mean Bella would have more power than she has now?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Rose, it does and I'm guessing it will only be about another day or two before it's complete" Eleazer said, I was worried but I was keeping them under check but I knew I had to keep Edward out of my head and I out of his, I couldn't stand it if he felt and knew what I was going through. He wasn't listening at this point so I sighed and closed myself off from him at least until this is all over.

"So what powers is she likely to get Eleazer?" Carlisle asked and I too wondered but I couldn't help but feel what felt like a really bad headache and I just wanted it to go away or something.

Jasper turned to look at me "Bells are you alright?" he asked and the others turned to look at me and I kept my eyes shut and head down.

"I'm…fine…" I said breathlessly and Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Eleazer?" he asked and I just clung onto Edward and buried my face into him and he held me as close as he could.

"It seems that she is getting one know…Bella what does it feel like please?" he asked and I was gripping onto Edward's shirt the pain just wasn't going.

"BAD…HEADACHE…REALLY…REALLY…HURTS!" I shouted breathlessly and Eleazer sighed I heard someone move and then I heard Eleazer next to Edward.

"Edward what did you do that day from school?" he asked but I couldn't hear much what was said and I felt myself shake trying not to scream.

The pain was worse than before much, much worse I was struggling…last time my body was paralysed so I didn't have that to think about but this time I did.

I suddenly heard music, it was my lullaby and I wanted to listen…to hear every note but another side I've never felt before told me not to that I should like the pain and embrace it…what was going on?

This MONSTER telling me to ignore Edward NEVER!

I began shaking even more, I wasn't only battling with pain, and I was battling with another side of me that I've never felt. I was going to listen to his music wither it killed me or not.

I suddenly heard a scream but I didn't know where it came from but it was horrible and every time I heard it the monster would tell me to give in, give up!

I was not going to give in, I was far too stubborn to give up the only time I backed down was during…well you could figure that out. Strangely enough as soon as I thought about the things Edward and I have done the monster stopped…only for a few seconds but something was saying to me remember those memories.

I remembered everything it was going through my head like watching a film, from the first time we made love, the shower, our room, how many times I had been tempted to just spend all day in our room and I whimpered at that thought and I could hear everything around me again.

"She's coming back Edward" I heard jasper say before someone else.

"Edward, my advice take her up to your room she maybe difficult when she wakes or she may not be, she may only see you or she may not see at all it is better that she has somewhere familiar when she wakes up" it sounded like Eleazer had said.

I felt Edward grip me tighter and pick me up, I felt as he moved up the stairs and I eventually felt the soft mattress underneath me and as Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and held me to him.

I wanted to open my eyes to see him, I knew we were in our room and for some odd reason I wanted him…Badly!

The monster was telling me no and that I had to stay and I refused, I heard a scream and a cry again and after a few minutes with all my strength I opened my eyes and I gasped when I did.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I turned my head to see him watching me with his beautiful eyes.

"Edward" I sighed and he smiled and he hugged me and I placed a kiss on his neck and he shivered and smiled.

"How are you?" he asked and I shrugged, I looked around the room to still see our little nest of feathers around the room and I giggled before turning back to him.

"Still the same" I said happily and he laughed before kissing me, I knew he had no intentions of pulling back soon and to be honest neither did I.

I raised my hand to the door and soundproofed the room once again but left the door; Edward pulled my hand back to make me wrap it around him as he rolled on top of me.

He pulled my lip into his mouth and sucked on it and I moaned slightly before running my tongue over his lip. He granted me and the electricity flowing between us was more fearsome than before.

He threw off my black waist coat and ran his hands up my top to my breast and kneaded them I moaned as he ran his fingers through the top of my bra and pulled it down before taking my nipples in his hands and pinching them and I groaned.

He removed his hands only to rip off my top and bra, he kissed his way down my neck and went straight to my nipples and continued his torturous game he flicked and sucked on my erect nipples before sliding his hands under my skirt and grabbed my centre, my back arched under his touch and I whimpered.

He decided to save my skirt and gently pulled it off, my underwear however he did not save and tore them straight from me.

He thrusted two fingers into me at once and I groaned loudly and my back arched more as he picked up the pace, his onyx eyes watched as I withered about underneath his and as my head thrashed side to side which only made me more wet and he growled and shoved another finger into me.

"SHIT! EDWARD!" I shouted and he smirked and pumped his fingers faster, I ran my hands over my breasts and squeezed them as I felt myself drawing nearer and I whimpered.

Edward growled again and stopped short and my eyes opened sharply and I growled at him for stopping when I was so close.

I pulled him back on top of me and kissed him and bit on his lip which he growled, I ripped his shirt and trousers from him in one go and I decided that if he was going to tease me then so was I.

I pulled back and slipped out from underneath him which made him land into the pillows, I ran to the wall and sat down with my legs parted and he sat up and watched to see what I was doing.

I then placed two fingers into my centre and moaned and muttered Edward's name as I thrusted them in and out, Edward kept growling whilst watching which I smirked at. I felt myself near again and suddenly Edward was in front of me, he picked me up and pulled my fingers out of me at which I groaned he bent down in front of me and I looked at him before he thrusted 3 fingers into me and I screamed.

"FUCK EDWARD!" this he liked to much as I lost control of my body and he placed his tongue on me as well, my hands fisted in his hair holding him to me.

"Oh god! Yes Edward YES!" I screamed and he growled against me and I screamed his name as I came on him, I felt his tongue on me as I saw stars he lapped up my juices quickly enjoying every second.

When I came down from my high he placed kisses travelling upwards, up my stomach, up my breast, across my collar bone and to my neck and then my lips. I moaned as I could taste myself on him, his one arm wrapped around my waist and I did wonder where his other was that was until I felt his fingers playing with my nub, I moaned in his mouth and he continued to rub me but faster and faster.

I let out little whimpers and groans as he continued, his mouth devoured mine and his finger played deviously with my nub.

"More…Edward…more" I whimpered and he rubbed me even faster, I squeaked as he did and I felt myself very near once again he was to good and enjoyed this far to much.

He suddenly stopped his fingers but continued to kiss me, I went to pull away but he stopped me and in one hard thrust he entered me and we both groaned loudly into each others mouths.

He waited but whilst he did he played with my nub again and I came a few seconds later, I thrusted my hips just as I did and he began pounding into me; I didn't have time to really see stars as Edward was pounding so hard into me all I could do was groan and moan because it felt so good.

"OH GOD YES!" I shouted, I wasn't even sure how I said anything coherent but I did.

"Bella…OH SHIT!...UGH!" he grunted and I would've laughed but the pleasure was just too much, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer and just then Edward picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he hit a spot which made me scream his name.

"Edward…YES, YES, YES!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and I felt my walls clamp around him hard before I came and he followed not long after.

He managed to get us over to the bed before we both collapsed from are orgasms, by the time I had come out from my high he was brushing my hair from my face and he had a big grin across his face.

I lent up and kissed him, when I pulled back I rested my head against his.

"Edward…that was incredible…" I whispered and he smiled and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I can never seem to resist you love and that little stunt you pulled…" he whispered huskily and I giggled and rested my head in the crook of his neck and we just laid there peacefully for a while.

"Love how about we take a shower?" he asked and I giggled

"Are you sure you can control yourself long enough?" I said laughing and he smirked but his golden eyes were dancing with mischief.

"We'll see" he said chuckling and really that was all I needed and I nodded.

He scoped me up and carried me to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I stepped in first and he followed.

He placed the shampoo in my hair and massaged my head; it felt lovely before turning me so he could rinse it out. Once my head was done it was his turn, we both had different shampoos as he didn't want to smell of strawberries and I didn't want to smell like mint.

It was fun trying to reach Edward's head he was 6ft 2inch and I was 5ft 8inch which meant that my head came up to just above his lips so it was always easier for him to kiss my head.

I managed to do it by using my magic to create a little glowing step but when I looked at the step it was white and it didn't make sense why, I thought my glow was blue?

Once I'd done I went to grab my sponge but Edward got there before me, so he decided to wash me he seem to take extra care cleaning my breasts and as he worked his way down just to my stomach he cancelled and turned me around to face him before he went to my centre, my eyes hooded slightly and he began to rub my centre with the sponge which caused my eyes to close and my head fell back against the wall. He stopped suddenly only to replace the sponge with his hand and I arched into his hand and whimpered as he massaged my clit with his fingers.

He then had enough and shoved me against the wall, my eyes fluttered open to see his onyx eyes again with the gold rim and he placed his manhood against my centre and began rubbing it against me and I groaned at the contact. He continued this for a few minutes before thrusting into me in one go and I came as soon as he did but he continued to push in and out of me and it felt so good there was no way I was going to tell him to stop. He placed open mouth kisses against my neck and collarbone and down to my breasts where he nibbled on them which caused me to cuss under my breath and he chuckled.

Not to long after I felt myself nearing again and he sped up and I groaned as I gripped onto him to stop myself from falling, he muttered my name along with several cuss words before I came and he followed.

We came down all too soon for my liking and we quickly cleaned up and turned off the water and I headed straight to the closet.

I pulled on a pair of purple matching bra and panties set which Alice convinced me to buy before turning to take a look in the mirror, I gasped when I saw myself; my hair was still an exact match to Edward but it gleamed in the light, everything about me was almost the same except my breasts were defiantly bigger…no wonder, Edward must've been loving this. My hips were slightly curvier but thank god my bum didn't get any bigger, everything else was good but now instead of a blue glittering glow around me it was white…I was sparkling like glitter mixed with a bright white glow around me.

"Edward…." I whispered and he was standing next to me in a flash and he gasped before smiling at me.

"What do you think?" I asked nervously and he grinned before picking me up and kissed me passionately which I gladly returned.

"I love it you look so beautiful, love I almost feel bad that your going to have to cover it up in a few days time" he said before he nuzzled my neck and I giggled.

"Are you sure the glow is the only thing new that you like?" I asked sneakily and his grip on me tightened slightly as I looked into his eyes they were like a darkened honey colour now.

He bent his head down and kissed the tops of my breasts that were now sticking out of the too small bra and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning.

"I do have to admit that your glow is not the only thing I love but you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever lay my eyes on" he said and I blushed, I gave him a chaste kiss before he put me down.

"I'm going to have to ask Alice to order me some new stuff from the looks of it" I said pouting and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it for now, how about we get dressed and go see the others I think they've missed us for just over 9 hours now" he said chuckling and I blushed; he kissed my head before I headed over to grab some clothes.

I pulled on a pair of black denim jeans and a ¾ length teal shirt with a black waist belt and ankle boots. I clicked my fingers and my hair was dry but this time instead of a side fringe I had a full one, my reddish brown hair was straight a silky and it fell just past my breasts. I swear my hair is longer too but oh well!

I walked out and saw Edward staring out the window, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him and pressed the side of my face into his shoulder. He turned and held me before grabbing my hand and we headed downstairs.

As we were on the last set of stairs we heard Alice and Emmett arguing over the CD player and we laughed which got there attention and they gasped when they saw me and I hid behind Edward and he chuckled and fished me out from behind him.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Esme asked as she hugged me, when she pulled back I smiled.

"I'm okay now I guess" I said quietly and she smiled before pulling us to the sofa next to her and Carlisle.

"Well your glow came quicker than expected Bella" Eleazer said sitting in the single chair with Carmen on the arm.

"Though I have to say it is amazing to look at" he chuckled and I smiled shyly.

"Bella is it me or is your hair longer?" Rosalie asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I noticed that as well when I was getting changed…Oh that reminds me Alice?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Do you mind if I borrow your computer I think I need to order some new stuff" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sure Bella, Oh and you two might want to think about buying some new things for your room too" she said winking and I looked away and blushed and Edward wrapped his arm around me but he held a grin on his face.

"Why what happened to your room?" Esme asked panicked and me and Edward turned to her.

"Nothing" we both said playing innocent and Alice laughed and we glared at her.

"What did you do to your room?" Esme asked us a bit firmer and I looked away I knew I was probably bright red right now.

"Honestly nothing mum, it's just…a little…white at the moment" he said in between chuckles and I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Alice and Esme looked at us suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that exactly" she asked and I decided to tell her the truth sort of.

"I had a little problem with one of the pillows and I kind of tore it apart during getting my power…sorry" I said shyly, please believe that.

"Oh okay, honey you don't have to apologise just make sure you clean it up" she said turning back to her book and Edward and I sighed in relief and the others looked at us and Alice handed me her laptop.

I wanted to buy some new things but that didn't mean I wanted Edward to see.

"Edward why don't you challenge Emmett to a game on the Xbox, Bella's going to have a little trouble deciding on what to by so…shoo" she said and Edward rolled his eyes before sitting down in front of the T.V with Emmett. Alice came and sat by me winked and I mouthed _thank you_ and she nodded.

"Bella have you noticed anything different yet?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head.

"Apart from my hair and wanting to buy some new clothes…no not really although I do have a question about something that happened" I said and Eleazer looked at me and Edward and Emmett paused their game.

"Yes Bella?" Eleazer asked.

"Well during what happened…there was a point for I'd say a good chunk of it actually…from about the time Edward put his music on…I wanted to listen to it, but there was like a different side of me that told me not to that I should forget everything else and embrace the pain as that was what I was meant to do but I wouldn't…I've never felt anything like it before it was so strange…I was battling with almost against what ever it was and the pain just to try and listen as well…I tried so hard not to scream…but I have a feeling that I did didn't I?" I asked and he nodded and I sighed.

"Bella don't feel bad about it, there will be times where even your strength may be challenged by your powers but you did amazingly well especially from what Jasper felt" he said and I looked to Jasper and mouthed _sorry_ and he shook his head.

"But" Eleazer carried on "from the sound of it…have you heard when other vegetarians mention about the monster inside?" he asked and I nodded, remembering how Edward tried to fight the bloodlust all those years ago.

"Well you were very different and I was beginning to wonder about that myself…Carlisle told me that you don't and never have felt the thirst for human blood" he said and I nodded "but as part of us we each have one but it is wither we choose to embrace it or not…but I have a feeling that through your new power which I will tell you about in a moment your monster has finally awoken let's say" he said and I looked at him in horror "hold on Bella it's not what you are thinking, I believe that your monster only comes to light when you are suffering or you are in pain…and again it will be wither you choose to embrace it or not and from the sounds of it you didn't which is very good because otherwise I don't know how long you would've been in pain…and I does explain why ever so often you would say 'no' or 'stop it'…Edward what was it she said once you took her upstairs" Eleazer asked and I looked to Edward.

"Apart from my name a few times, the only other thing was a constant 'open' and 'damn it!'" he said and I laughed as did the others.

"Was there a reason behind this Bella?" Eleazer asked and I nodded.

"I heard you say to Edward before to take me upstairs for familiar surroundings which by the way I do have to thank you both for…I'll explain after…but yeah I knew Edward was with me and I wanted my eyes to open and I kept trying and trying and after a while I did" I said and Eleazer smiled as did the others.

"This is very impressive Bella, though why did you thank me for suggesting a familiar place…I only thought about it as a precaution" he asked and I smiled.

"It was something amusing to wake up to see I guess you would say and it reminded me where I was exactly" I said and shrugged and Edward laughed.

"That's why…as soon as you saw me; you then looked at the room and smiled" he said and I laughed the others weren't to sure apart from Alice who was biting her lip to stop her laughing.

After a few questions I got to do my shopping and I did order some new pillows, I ordered a lot of new underwear because at this rate I'd be finished by the end of this month and that only gives me 3 weeks.

I also ordered some tops that wouldn't make my chest hang out as the others would be tight and I didn't want to look like a slapper. Once I was done I couldn't resist ordering some more waist coats and Alice just laughed and I shrugged.

Once I was finished Emmett and Edward were now arguing about who gets control over the CD player and at this rate there was going to be a fight.

I groaned as the yelling got louder "WILL YOU BOTH STOP!" I shouted and they froze and looked at me as did the others.

I thought about wanting them to just sit down and play on their consol and I would use the CD player, then just like that they did.

I used my telekinesis to put a kings of Leon CD on and that was it the others just stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked and Eleazer smiled.

"Bella do that again" he said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Do what again?" I asked and Eleazer smiled.

"Imagine something you want someone to do just for a sec" he said and I shrugged.

I imagined Edward getting up and grabbing a book from the bookshelf and just like that he did and I gasped and a sly grin came across my face…oh I'm going to love this.

I then made him turn back to Emmett and smack it across the back of his head and Emmett yelled as he did and the others and I burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Emmett shouted and we snickered.

"I don't know, I didn't intend to do it, it just happened" Edward said and Emmett scoffed.

"Yeah right, I'm not that dumb you know!" Emmett said and I couldn't help but laugh and they turned and looked to me.

"Well at least we now know what Bella's power is!" Jasper said laughing and we all joined in.

"Bella did you just make me do that?" he asked and I nodded and he grinned and Emmett just looked in shock.

"Manipulation…that's incredible!" Rosalie said and Emmett groaned and we looked at him.

"Oh great we now have TWO manipulators in the house…PERFECT, just perfect" he wined and that kind of pissed me off.

"HEY!" me and Jasper said and he just grinned at us and Edward came and pulled me onto his lap and tapped the side of his head and I nodded.

_I hope you don't get up to too much mischief with this gift of yours_ he thought and I laughed.

_Me? Mr. Cullen I'm shocked that you would think that I would do such a thing!_ I thought in mock horror and he snickered _although there are a few things that this gift brings with it much to my liking…_ I thought and he raised his eyebrow at me and I giggled and I ran my hand over his chest.

_The things I'm going to enjoy doing to you and you won't be able to stop me, not one little bit_ I thought smugly and he looked at me with lustful eyes and I smiled innocently and he shook his head with a grin on his face.

_You are a wicked little witch but I'm sure I can think of something_ he thought and I looked at him suspiciously.

"Eleazer is there a way around Bella's gift?" he asked and my mouth hung open and he closed it before laughing and Eleazer chuckled yes I do believe so and I groaned.

"Shit!" I muttered and Edward chuckled.

"Isabella watch you're mouth young lady" Esme said and I looked at her.

"Sorry mum" I said and I heard Emmett snicker and I glared at him which made him laugh.

"Awwww is the little witch upset for getting told off by mummy?" he said and I growled which made him laugh more.

"What Edward's not trying to calm you down now that you're both smitten?" he said and we both growled

I felt a power surge through me that I had never felt before and it was so strong I loved it!

"Oh look the glittering fairy is glowing brightly now…you know if the sun ever does burn out I'm sure you can take its place" he said.

"Uh-oh! I never picked up on this one…Emmett you have to stop now!" Eleazer said panicking.

"Eleazer what is it, what didn't you pick up?" Carmen said and Eleazer looked to jasper.

"Jasper see if you can get her to calm down and I would be quick about it" he said and I paid no mind to the calming sensation around me.

"What another new power? For crying out loud…talk about a witch!" Emmett laughed and I growled again and this time the windows smashed and I saw a very bad storm coming outside, but I wondered where it suddenly came from?

"Edward…" Eleazer said and suddenly I felt Edward gripping on to me and I felt him nuzzle my neck and something in me snapped and I sighed and lost focus on what ever I was doing and my eyes closed as I fell back into his chest. He kissed my neck and jaw and then my lips and I felt so calm and it was so nice Edward just holding me.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared into Edward's gold eyes and he smiled as did I, I was a little confused as to what just happened.

"What do you mean Bella?" he said and I knew he was listening as he smirked.

_Edward what exactly happened?_ I asked.

"You don't know what happened just? What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember getting mad at Emmett and Eleazer speaking but that's really it, why?" I asked and he kissed me on my head.

"Bella did you feel anything when you got mad at Emmett?" Eleazer asked and I nodded.

"I felt some thing surge through me; it's like when I use my magic without casting a spell I can always feel it but this was different it was so…there was just so much power…it was shocking but I loved feeling it and I know that's wrong but I did" I said sadly and he smiled.

"Bella it's fine I just got worried because I didn't feel this power before so I couldn't help and you have to remember your power has grown so everything you do will feel much stronger…and that does include everything you and Edward do together that will also be stronger…" he said smiling and I blushed and I heard Emmett snigger and I glared at him.

"Bella" Edward said gaining my attention and he smiled and kissed my head again and I looked at Eleazer.

"Bella you are going to have to watch your emotions a lot more than before because your power from what I've gathered… I wonder have you heard of Benjamin from the Egyptian coven?" and I shook my head but everyone else nodded.

"Well he had the gift of being able to control and influence the elements and you will be able to once you learn how to control your emotions that is" he said chuckling and I was pretty sure that my face held shock as did the others.

"You are joking right?" I asked and he chuckled as did Carlisle and he shook his head.

"Bella I know this is a lot for anyone to get their head around and a lot for someone so young as you but I assure you I am not joking though I do wish I were sometimes" he said sadly and I just smiled and cuddled back into him slightly.

"So what's it all so far?" Rosalie asked and Edward and I laughed.

"Magic" I said.

"Telekinesis" Edward said.

"Shield" Jasper said.

"Manipulation" Alice said.

"Elements" Rosalie said.

"So only one more to go right?" Emmett said and Eleazer sighed.

"Eleazer what is it?" Carmen asked and he sighed before kissing her cheek and Edward and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I said before that Bella could have a minimum of 6 powers but that was just estimation from what I'd learned before…"he said breaking off.

"There is going to be more isn't there?" I said sadly and he smiled sadly.

"I am sorry Bella but from how powerful you are there could be at least another 3 or 4 or again even more but I won't know unless I will sense them" he said sighing and Carmen stroked his face.

"Eleazer it's fine as long as I don't end up blowing Emmett's head off no matter how tempted I may be…then I'm good!" I said pepily and Edward and the others chuckled and Emmett said "HEY!" and we all laughed.

"Unfortunately I can't promise that there won't be things that are blown up let's just hope at this rate that it won't be Emmett…oh and I strongly advise that you watch what you say to your sister Emmett!" he said and we all laughed and Emmett grumbled.

"So what new power can you feel from Bella Eleazer?" Jasper asked and Eleazer laughed.

"I'm not sure that I should tell you with Emmett in the room" he said laughing and we all joined in.

"Just tell me…he'll find out anyway or he'll annoy the hell out of me until I do tell him or I end up wrecking his jeep and I'm sure mum can do without the mess" I said smugly and the others laughed and Emmett just looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Okay to spear Esme…well I can feel that 2 of the elements you will be able to control, you will have a lot of power involved with two of them and other than that I'm not too sure your magic covers a lot of you so it's very difficult to tell" he said and we all laughed.

"Well I guess the only thing that we can do is wait and see" I said sighing and I flicked the T.V on and I snuggled down and Edward cuddled me closer and kissed up my neck and jaw and I giggled.

Just then the sun came shinning through and Eleazer and Carmen looked at me and I sighed happily and they just smiled as the sun shone brightly.


	14. Chapter 14 AN

A/N – Hey guys, just a little note here!

I haven't received enough reviews to continue my work and it is really upsetting

I'm only asking for 5-10 more reviews please, that is if you want to read more!

I'm sorry for the delay, truly I am but when I get the reviews that I need I promise I will continue. Because if I don't get the reviews how do I know if my story is any good?

but for my loyal readers, I have however posted another story an idea of which came to me a few days ago have a read and please let me know what you guys think and REVIEW!

My new story: Impulse at heart

Thanks guys, I love all my loyal readers.

Xxxxxxxxxx Paramore Angel Xxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 14 Distractions pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything twilight related!**

A/N- Hey guys this chapter is a little short one compared to my others and i'm sorry i've kept you waiting so long!

Please review and let me know what you think!

P.s - for all of my loyal readers who have read - Myself, Edward and Volterra- i will also be updating that soon too!

Thanks guys - Love you. xxxxx

* * *

Chapter 14

Distractions pt. 1

**BPOV:**

Carmen and Eleazer had been here for two weeks now and things weren't too bad. Emmett kept winding me up which then caused for a lot of lost trees but Edward defiantly helped.

Today was Friday which meant we only had the weekend left for me to be able to control all of my new powers so I can return to school.

I'd learnt to control my glow so I wouldn't be walking around like a fairy, I only had to learn to work on my emotions other than that I didn't really use my powers- there was no need to really. We'd all had today off because it was sunny but I hadn't been able to return to school just yet as I was struggling with my powers until now that is.

I was currently lying on the lounger outside along with Alice and Rosalie while the boys were in the pool and Carmen and Esme were working on the garden whilst Eleazer and Carlisle were in the office upstairs.

I was reading withering heights when I felt something tap my head which I usually found was Edward trying to get in so I let him of course.

_Baby, come on in! The waters great please_ he begged and I smiled and looked up into his awaiting golden eyes.

_No Mr. Cullen I won't and if you ask one more time I will be going up into our room!_ I thought smugly because I knew he was going to ask again which of course was going to lead to my little plan.

We'd been so busy these past few days Edward and I hadn't had a moment to be together and frankly I missed it. Edward had brought a massive Jacuzzi tub and we hadn't used it once! So sue me for wanting to have a little alone time with my…boyfriend.

Ugh! I hated calling Edward my boyfriend…it just didn't seem to be enough, no where near enough beginning to describe what Edward meant to me.

Alice had pulled me aside the other day when I was thinking about this before:

(_Last week...)_

"_Bella? What is it?" she asked and I smiled sadly and shook my head and she gave me that look 'don't give me that-spill!' _

"_Alice, I was just thinking that…I really hate calling Edward my boyfriend…y'know…he's just so much more to me and the term 'boyfriend' just doesn't seem to be enough to me…I mean I don't want to sound…" she cut me off and smiled brightly._

"_Bella you won't sound bad now stop rambling on…I know you hate calling Edward that and I know for a fact he hates calling you 'girlfriend' but have either of you talked about this? I mean…oops! Never mind" she said going to walk away but I grabbed her arm._

"_Alice what do you mean? You were going to say something so tell me?" I asked, I knew that look she was up to something alright _

"_Nothing Bella, honest" and I raised my eyebrow "okay…well all I can say is be patient okay, you never know what could happen" she said grinning and skipped off._

I had been thinking about what Alice had said these past two weeks and it had been bugging my mind like the plague.

_Baby, please? _Edward asked again and I smirked and stood up and grabbed my book and walked inside and up to the room and I heard Edward groan and I had to stifle my snigger.

I ran up to our room and slipped into the wardrobe, I pulled out a very short royal blue silk nighty that had a black flowered print going up the one side and finished at the top of my thighs.

I didn't bother with the underwear because they'd be off soon enough…I snuggled under the blanket after shutting the blinds.

I heard Edward coming up the stairs and I grabbed my book and placed some music on very lowly and just pretended to read as he came through the door.

He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me and I looked up from under my eyelashes.

"Love, I'm sorry I just thought you might want to join in the fun…I didn't mean to upset you" he said softly and stroked my cheek I smiled softly but I was laughing on the inside.

I chucked my book onto the desk and I turned to look at him softly.

"Edward it's okay, I'm not to upset…I just didn't feel like it…I just wanted to relax these past two weeks have just been to hard and I guess I was just a little too tired" I said weekly and he smiled sadly and kissed my cheek.

I pulled my hand out from underneath the blanket and placed my hand on his cheek and leaned forward slightly and lowered the blanket. I watched as his eyes darkened at the sight of my blue nighty and I smiled slyly.

"Bella" he growled "what's that?" he said and I grinned before clicking my fingers and soundproofing the room.

"Why don't you come and take a look" I said running my hand down his chest and he growled before pulling the blankets straight off of me and I had to stifle my giggle.

I watched as Edward ran his hand up from my toes to the top of my thighs.

"Is this for me?" he asked huskily and I nodded while biting my finger.

Edward growled before pouncing on top of me and crushing his lips to mine passionately and I dug my hands into his soft hair and tugged slightly and he groaned.

His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I granted him entrance immediately and my back arched into him as I felt his manhood against my centre.

Edward pulled away only to place open mouth kisses trailing down my neck to my breasts…

_Monday morning....._

Edward and I had just finished up in the shower and I was heading to my closet, I pulled on a white bra with a little black bow nestled in between my breasts and a matching pair of panties. I rummaged through my clothes and for some reason I felt the need to want to wear my woollen dress, it was a grey low v neck with a scarf lick collar, the dress clung to my body showing my new figure but not overly tightly and it finished halfway down my thighs. Because it was cold even though we didn't feel it and for appearance sake I had to wear tights but I didn't feel like it so I pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of white ankle boots.

I sat down at my dresser and clicked my fingers so my bronze hair was curled through and through before placing on some light bronze eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss.

I walked out in to the room where Edward was sorting our bags and I was going to help but my mind was a little preoccupied, so I walked over to the window and stared out of it. I was in the mood for snow and it was dark enough so I began to make it snow and I leant against the glass watching as the flakes fell.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and he kissed my neck and I sighed and smiled slightly and leant back into his chest.

"What's wrong love?" he asked tucking my head under his chin.

"I'm worried about the comments were going to get…one my hair, how it's an exact match to yours and were not even blood related?...two how come I was off for so long…three, are we still brother and sister or a couple like the others" I said sadly and Edward's arms tightened on me and rocked me slowly.

"Baby, you don't have to answer their questions remember and as for the second you were ill and third if people ask I won't deny it Bella, I love you and I don't care what they say…that is of course if you don't mind love?" he asked and I could hear the un-sureness in his voice I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and leant my forehead against his and I smiled.

"Edward of course I don't…I just I haven't done this thing before with high school and I'm still weary that's all" I said and he leaned forward to give me a soft chaste kiss.

When he pulled away, we grabbed the bags and headed downstairs where Alice and Rosalie were watching Jasper and Emmett kick each other on the Xbox and Edward and I rolled our eyes.

"Hi, honey are you glad to be going back" Esme said from behind us and we turned to see her and Carlisle smiling.

"Nervous mostly, I just hope I can control my powers if anything happens" I said looking at my feet and shifting uncomfortably.

"Bella, I wouldn't have said that you could go back to school if I didn't feel confident that you could handle it now would I?" Eleazer said coming in with Carmen from the garage and I wanted to roll my eyes but I thought better and I heard Edward chuckle I turned to look at him.

"Going through my head again? What did I say about doing that without telling me first?" I said glaring at him playfully and he grinned and shrugged.

"I think you'll have to refresh my memory and as I'm a mind reader I do believe that it is my job" he said smugly before running into the living room and I scowled at him.

"Smart ass!" I muttered and I heard his velvet like laugh and I sighed and shook my head.

"Bella" my mother said to me in a warning tone and I looked at her apologetically.

"Bella honey, is that you making it snow?" Carmen asked and I nodded and Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"What? I was in a mood for snow today…" I said innocently and Carlisle still raised his eyebrow at me and I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Okay…fine…well I was hopping to create a distraction…the humans will be so busy playing in the snow that…maybe…until lunch at least…they won't notice me" I said quietly and I heard my father sigh and wrap his arms around me in a hug.

"Honey," he said raising my face to look at him "I know it's going to be difficult but I'm sure you will cope and like Eleazer said you will have no problems…and Edward will be with you mostly and if not either your brothers or sisters will so don't worry too much okay?" he said and I nodded.

"Well then…kids you better get going" Carlisle said and Edward and the others came out and we said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, Carmen and Eleazer.

We made our way to the garage, Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's convertible whilst Alice, Jasper and Edward and I took the Volvo.

We pulled into the school grounds and we were running a little behind so instead of arriving before anyone else, we arrived as most of the students did.

Edward parked the car and he and Jasper got out to come around to mine and Alice's side and escorted us out, it was how they we were all brought up so we still did it no matter what the year was.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and we leant against the Volvo chatting with the others, I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying I was focusing on what the humans were talking about.

I notice Jessica and Angela were together with mike and Ben and they were looking over this way, they hadn't seen it was me they just saw another figure.

Just then the bell went and I looked at Edward and he nodded, he held my hand as we all walked in to the buildings and that's when the whisperings started….

* * *

A/N- Hey, so what you think? i know it's short but i will be writting a longer one probably tomorow...so don't complain and REVIEW please! xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16 Whispers

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or anything twilight related!  
**

**A/N - **Hey guys,

I'm sorry, i know it's been a while but i've just got out of hospital so i'm resting up!

but here is chapter 16!

ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Paramore Angel xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 15

Whispers

**(**_**Recap)**_

_Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and we leant against the Volvo chatting with the others, I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying I was focusing on what the humans were talking about._

_I notice Jessica and Angela were together with mike and Ben and they were looking over this way, they hadn't seen it was me they just saw another figure._

_Just then the bell went and I looked at Edward and he nodded, he held my hand as we all walked in to the buildings and that's when the whisperings started…_

**BPOV:**

As soon as we entered the building the whispers continued to rise and Edward's grip on my waist tightened, I looked over to Alice and she smiled at me and nodded and I sighed.

It had been weeks since I had been at school and when I turned up then I had red hair and was quiet, but now I had returned after being 'ill' and now my hair colour was an exact match to Edward apart from a few more red streaks and the fact that Edward's arm is around my waist, I mean it was before but only temporary.

Our first class this morning was history so it was just me and Jazz, Rosalie kissed my cheek and Emmett side hugged me and wished me luck. Alice and Jazz kissed and she then hugged me and waited for Edward. He and Jazz high fived and he came over to me he kissed me on the cheek and I smiled I knew what he meant but he knew I wasn't overly keen on PDA.

"I'll be right here after class love" he whispered and I nodded and gave him a small smile before he turned to Alice and they walked off to their class. I turned to Jazz and he smiled and took my hand and pulled me into a hug before slugging his arm across my shoulder.

"Bella you'll be fine I promise you need to calm down though" he said as we walked in, all heads suddenly turned in our direction and I kept my head down and walked to the back of the class and took my seat with Jazz.

"I'm not making any promises" I said and he laughed just then the Bell went and our teacher walked in.

Miss Carol was nice but strict and as she set he books down on her desk and called the class to attention she spied me and smiled.

"Well, Miss Whitlock it's nice to see you're back in school I trust you are feeling much better?" she asked and nearly all eyes fell on me.

"Yes Miss I am" I said quietly with a small smile and she nodded and called for everyone's attention.

Throughout the class I couldn't help but notice the glares that Lauren Mallory threw at me along with 2 other girls that I didn't know.

Soon after the Bell went and Jazz and I rushed out to see the others waiting for us, Edward pulled me straight into a hug and I felt so much better but I was shaking slightly.

When I pulled back he looked at me as did the others and he just held me and we waited by the side because we had homeroom next and just then Lauren walked out and came up to us and the others looked at her in disgust.

"Hi Eddie" she said inn her nasally voice, I think she was _trying_ to be seductive but really it just sounded like she had a bad case of the flu and couldn't breathe properly. At this I heard Edward chuckle low in his chest so I knew he was listening.

"It's Edward" he sneered at her and for a second she looked a little frightened until she looked at me and she glared and I just wanted to rub it in her disgusting little face so I smiled smugly at her and she looked shocked to say the least.

"Oh, it's nice to see the little newbie brat is back! What were you really off for, an abortion?" she laughed as did he crew and most people near by had stopped to listen in.

"No Lauren, I think you have that job pretty much covered by yourself so many times you've been to the hospital this year, tut, tut. Me on the other hand was at home with a fever tucked up in a nice warm bed waiting for MY Edward to come home" I said dismissively and everyone around us laughed as Lauren's face paled and I laughed myself.

"You…you…" she started but struggled.

"Cat got your tongue Lauren?" Rosalie sneered and Lauren just shook her head and ran to the toilets which only made everyone laugh harder and her crew ran after her and I snickered and turned to look at the others and they cheered and I smiled.

"Nice one Bella!" Emmett cheered and we laughed.

"How did you know about that?" Jasper asked and I snickered.

"I didn't I was just calling her bluff turns out its true, wha'd'ya know" I said laughing and they all joined in and we made our way to homeroom.

We made our way to the back and sat down and I pulled out my book as did Edward and Jazz, Alice pulled out a sketch book and Rosalie a magazine as well as Emmett.

Not to long after I heard a throat clearing behind me and we all turned to see mike and I stiffened and Edward noticed as he had his arm around my shoulders and I had my head on his shoulder and I watched as his look turned into a glare as did the others as well.

"Hey Bella" mike said and I nodded but before he could say anything else Angela came up behind him and I smiled and Edward released me as I stood up to hug her.

"Bella! Oh thank god!" Angela said after we pulled back and I smiled.

"Hey ang" I said and she smiled.

"Your back, I have missed you in art and bio, as I'm sure Edward and the others have too" she smiled at the others and they smiled back at her and I laughed and shrugged.

"Me too, how have you been?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm good thanks but I wanted to ask, I've been waiting for you to get back" she said with a worried look crossing her face and I placed my hand on hers and she shivered.

"Sorry forgot my gloves at home…what's up?" I asked and she smiled shyly.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to Port Angeles this weekend, there is a school dance coming up and I need some help choosing a dress and I figured we could go together…if your not to busy that is?" she said awkwardly and I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey it's fine…I'll ask my mum when I get home but I shouldn't see why not…but err…I kinda didn't know about the dance so I wasn't expecting to go…" I said shyly and she laughed and I looked at her inquisitively.

"Trust me now that you're back in school you will defiantly be asked I give you till next lesson" she said laughing and I bit my lip to resist laughing but I heard Emmett, Jazz and Rosalie and Alice laugh too.

"Yeah, well that's why I came over…" mike said and I looked at him and he continued "I wanted to ask…if you would want…to go with me?" he asked and I wanted to say straight out 'no' but I had to be nice about it and I was about to answer when Edward but in.

"I don't think so Newton!" Edward growled at him and we looked to him in surprise.

"And why the hell not Cullen!" Mike spat back and Edward laughed smugly before pulling me back into his side and I smiled and he kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but snuggle into his side and I looked to Angela and she was grinning as were the others all apart from mike who looked at Edward with daggers.

"Bella is with me, so tuff shit!" Edward spat back and Mike looked furious and he turned to me.

"You're actually with this…FREAK?!" he spat at me and I felt the smile from my face drop and I growled at him and he took a step back in fear and I stood up and walked over to him and he kept stepping back until he reached the wall.

"Now listen here, I have tried to be nice to you but you just don't seem to get it! I am with Edward wither you like it or not! But I am telling you now…you ever call him that or any of my family that ever again…you'll spend the rest of your life walking with a limp…and I doubt that children will be in your future either…got it?!" I said menacingly and he nodded and I stepped back and turned and walked back to the others and snuggled back into Edward and we watched as mike ran from the room and we all burst out laughing, Angela too.

I chatted with Angela, Alice and Rosalie through most of home room until the bell went which meant I had art with Alice.

Edward and Jasper walked us to class but it didn't escape the stares that Edward and I received but to be honest in the short space of time I'd given up on caring, what ever the hell they thought was their business and people in this town need to learn to keep out of other peoples business.

As the guys said goodbye I heard Lauren talking to Jessica, I didn't know Lauren took art and I looked to Alice and she shook her head and we all listened in.

"What I want to know is why is her hair almost exactly the same as his? I mean that's weird right I mean I like mike but you don't see me going around dying my hair blond because he has it, I mean pathetic or what!" Jessica snickered and my fists clenched and I looked to Alice and she nodded we needed a plan and fast about putting Lauren in her place once and for all. We both smiled slyly and the boys just looked at us as we high fived and they looked to each other and back again to us.

"Not gonna bother asking" they both said and we smiled at them and gave them both kisses just as Lauren walked out and she glared at me and I smiled smugly at her and she sucked her teeth at me and shoved past me.

I'm sorry but you don't spend over 70 years with the Volturi to just let some human shove past you like that.

"Y'know there is such thing as saying 'excuse me' maybe you've heard of it" I said crossing my arms as did Alice and Edward and Jasper just glared at her but her eyes remained on me.

"Now why would I bother apologizing to a bitch like you" she sneered and Edward stepped forward in front of me and I pulled back on his arm and shook my head.

"The only bitch around here is you Lauren so I really think you should get on your hands and knees and apologise I'm not sure my sister would accept just any old apology" Alice said and I saw her flick out her phone but hid it and I was hit with good inspiration.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to do that for you" she then turned to Edward "However I might think differently for you Eddie" she said and Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust as did Jasper.

"Now if that isn't desperate I don't know what is" Alice said laughing and I laughed to and the boys snickered and Lauren was only just holding her place as it is before she went running to the hills.

"At least I'm not pathetic enough to dye my hair the same colour as my boyfriend" she said and I laughed bitterly and that took her by surprise.

"Actually this is my original hair colour I dyed it red so this wouldn't happen but I got bored and at least I have a boyfriend and I'm not just scrounging after the first guy that will drop his pants because I practically walk around half dressed" I said and I heard a few murmurs around us and I looked to see that some of the kids in our year and older had stopped to find out what was going on but I paid no attention.

"Now are you going to apologise for what you did and for being so rude and not to mention what you said to Jessica about me behind my back?" I asked and she looked like she wanted to say some smart ass comment back but I wouldn't allow it.

"So are you going to apologize to my sister or do we have to get my sister down here to get it out of you?" Jasper asked and she looked at him with a mocking glare and she scoffed.

"Fine have it your way" he said before pulling out his phone and calling Rosalie and Emmett. They were down here in a matter of minutes and we still had ten minutes before class.

Rosalie walked in and stood next to me and glared at Lauren and Lauren tried to return it but I could see the fear in her eyes and that was all I needed. Emmett stood next to the boys smugly.

"Now you think you rule this school don't you Lauren?" Rosalie asked her and Lauren just smiled smugly.

"Answer her now!" I said menacingly and for the first time you could see the fear written all across her face as she looked at me and she nodded hesitantly.

"What was that we didn't hear?" Emmett said still smug.

"Of course I do…" Lauren said shakily and I shook my head at her and sighed in pity.

"No, you _think_ you do but you don't and if you think for one second that you'd get away saying shit about me and my family oh, have you picked wrong girl to mess with. I've dealt with girls just like you before and just like them your going to do exactly the same" I said with a sly smile.

"What…what did you make them do?" she said truly worried now and so she should be or at least think that.

I stepped forward so that I was almost in her face and looked down at her, Lauren was smaller than me by about 5 inches and I used that to my advantage.

"You're going to beg for my forgiveness" I said in a monotone voice and she snickered.

"Please, that is so not going to happen" she said laughing and I heard snickers around me and I was so going to enjoy this…hmmm maybe all those years spent at the Volturi did me some good after all.

_No! don't you think that for one second love! You're doing this because this bitch needs to learn respect and learn her place as does the rest of the gossiping twits in this school and don't you dare think otherwise and you are nothing like the Volturi _Edward thought and I was going to argue back but I never seem to win these days either that or he could be very manipulative when he's ready and how am I supposed to keep a clear head when he does?

_Exactly my point, now if you'd like to continue please I want to see her be put in her place and be brought down to her correct size _he thought laughing and I continued with that thought.

"So are you ready to apologise to my sister?" Rosalie asked and I convinced her to nod.

"So how does one apologise for bitching, gossiping, being rude, arrogant, the list may go on so…?" I questioned and she nodded.

She bent down in her tight fitted jeans and I heard the gasps around me and I watched as she got on her knees and looked up at me and she smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry for the way I've behaved Bella, I'm sorry for what I've said and I ask you now for your forgiveness, please?" she said and I smiled jumping for joy on the inside and the murmurs turned to gasps and Jessica soon said her opinions.

"How can you apologise? I thought you said never bow down to anyone and what are you doing now? You're pathetic!" she shouted and I turned to Jessica.

"No!" I said sternly and everyone froze and I motioned for Jessica to get up and she looked at me in surprise as did everyone else.

"Jessica, Lauren has learnt her place have you not?" I asked turning to her and she nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course Bella, like I said I am so sorry and I will never make that mistake again" she said and I nodded I'm considering changing Lauren like this permanently.

"Now let me make this clear, I do not appreciate being gossiped about behind my back" and I looked to Edward and he nodded as did the others "and as far as my family and I are concerned if I find anyone else in this school gossiping about me or my family…if you have something to say come and say it straight to me but either way…I will make a bigger example than today and that is a promise and believe me it is not something to be taken lightly, now if I were you lot I would move on…" I said breaking off and looked at Rosalie.

"NOW!" She spat and they fled fast for humans anyway. When they were gone I went to turn to the others but Lauren spoke to me.

"Bella I really do hope you'll forgive me but I wanted to ask there is a position open on the cheer squad and I think you'd be perfect what d'ya say?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Lauren but that's not for me and besides I've only just come back to school, my life is still to hectic and I think that, that would just make things worse but if you'll excuse me I need to be getting to class" I said politely as I could and she nodded, I let out a breath and turned to the others and Edward engulfed me in a hug and I couldn't help but giggle as he released me.

"What was that for?" I asked still laughing and the others chuckled.

"I can't be proud of my girlfriend for taking down the school biggest slut and turn her into a goody, goody and of course with help from our sisters that I have to say I am proud of too" he said as he kept his hands wrapped around my waist and I kissed his cheek.

"Well we better get going, we'll see you later sis and nice job" Emmett said and I nodded.

"Come on dude we gotta get going you know how miss. Melina can be sometimes" Jasper said and Edward nodded and slowly released me and turned me to face him and he gave me a sweet kiss before heading to his class, Jasper kissed Alice and gave me a salute which I returned and he jogged after Edward.

Alice and I smiled before squealing and we high fived and Alice showed me her phone, this was all back up- one slip up for Lauren and this video of her bowing down to me hits the school site along with the entire schools emails along with another few video clips.

We headed into class and we received a few smiles and cheers and a glare of Jessica, so long to being friends I thought as I sat next to Angela.

The minute I did Angela hugged me which I did not expect and when she pulled away I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Sorry, it's just so many people that I know in this school young and old have been waiting for someone to knock Lauren down a peg and I'm so glad too…" she said laughing and I laughed too "Bella can I ask you something?" she said whispering and I nodded.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be back at school you feel so cold every time I hug you and your arms are very hard what happened to make you so hard?" she asked and I stiffened and I think she noticed.

"Angela It's probably the after affects of the bug I had that's making me still feel cold but…keep this to yourself though?" I asked and she nodded and I heard Alice stop but Angela nodded.

"I do gymnastics and ballet on a regular basis and we all use the home gym because every so often Emmett wants to play baseball and you have seen the size of my brother right?" I asked and she nodded smiling "well imagine having to play a full on game with 3 people on each team and usually it's me, Jasper and Rosalie against Edward, Alice and Emmett so we have to keep ourselves in top shape to go against him, half of the jock team wouldn't even touch my brother so you can only imagine what we have to be like" I said laughing and I heard Alice snicker no doubt passing this on to Edward.

"Oh yes, that must be very difficult though and a physical drain on you though right?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Nope, not really I look at it more of a challenge to do something you love you have to work hard for it. No matter how much money we have Carlisle always says that even thought we all came from hard backgrounds doesn't mean that because things are different now that we'll get every little thing we want with money.

We have to prove that what we are given we actually work hard for and we do even at this age and even though I've only been with the Cullens for just under 4 months I haven't just sat back. Alice for example is really good at her design work but she loves fashion and to shop, so every week she'll have a new design wither it's for florists, cake décor, clothing you name it she sells her designs on and Carlisle's very impressed. Jasper is really good with business and he uses his 'allowance' lets say to invest in companies and stock markets and is very successful with it and Carlisle's proud of that. Emmett he loves his sports so he does a little bit of coaching up in Alaska when we have breaks and the kids love him. Rosalie is fantastic with cars and well to be honest I don't know all that much, Edward works with Rosalie sometimes on the cars but he generally writes and plays music and it's so beautiful you could listen all day and night and never get bored because each piece has a story to tell…then there is me…I sometimes work with Edward on creating pieces together and sometimes if a new artist comes along and wants to get started it's usually common for one or two of our pieces that we've written they take it over and get it out there but I also do coaching for young ballerina's in Seattle at least once a month, I did that before I was with the Cullens and I saw no reason behind stopping and Esme loves coming along with me and she loves any excuse to bake treats" I said laughing and Angela just looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing…it's just I would've never guessed that in a million years, that any of you would be that…" I cut her off.

"Committed? We all come from bad backgrounds like I said not everything was the way it is now, people forget that, people forget that just because of the way we live now doesn't mean we didn't have it worse off than most of these kids here in the school, it doesn't mean that we forget what we've all been through and it doesn't make us forget those who are out there who are still looking for homes or have grown up into adult hood now who never were lucky enough to find good homes. That's the problem, people just assume instead of asking to find out the truth" I said I was slightly irritated now and something inside didn't feel right with me and I passed it off.

"I know but that's not what I meant Bella, I meant that your all so forgiving, so happy I guess like you said people just assume and I was going to say self less" she said smiling and I smiled too but I think it came out in a grimace.

"Bella are you alright" Angela said about 10 minutes later, something was wrong and I knew it I just wasn't going to admit it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm gonna go grab another brush though" I said and she nodded and as soon as I stood up I collapsed bringing my work off the desk and onto the floor.

"BELLA!" I heard Angela scream and I suddenly heard Alice next to me.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me!!!!" Alice shouted and then I drifted off into the black…...................

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…........._

I was awoken from an annoying beeping sound next to me and I groaned before hearing some shuffling around me and I felt and smelt Edward as he gripped my hand.

"Bella?" he asked and I heard more ruffling and I wanted to answer but I couldn't and I slowly opened my eyes to see my Edward standing there watching me and he brought my hand to his lips I smiled slightly at least I tried to before I felt my eyes close once again and I slipped back into the dark…...........

**APOV:**

Something didn't feel right, whilst Bella was chatting Angela I had this feeling that something was going to go wrong but I hadn't had a vision so what would go wrong?

10 minutes later I heard Angela ask Bella if she was alright and Bella said she was fine but I knew better than that. I pulled out my phone and texted Jasper.

_Jazz, tell Ed, somethings wrng. I hv a bd feeling – BD feeling- X_ once finished I slipped my phone back into my pocket where it vibrated seconds later.

_E- hv u seen anything? Nd hws Bella - X_ I rolled my eyes at my brothers text he really is all loved up now.

Just then I heard Bella get up but before I could respond to Edward's text I heard Angela scream.

"BELLA!" and I ran from my chair to Bella where she was passed out on the floor eyes closed and body limp and I heard this sound it sounded like…a heart beat? Coming from Bella? That's odd.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me!!!!" I shouted and no response Angela ran down to the principles office to get the others up here whilst the ambulance was called. I stayed with Bella whilst a cover teacher came in to take the rest of the students out of the class but Angela stayed with me.

The others arrived moments after and they rushed in, Edward was in full panic mode as were the others. Rosalie called Esme and told her to meet us down at the hospital.

The Paramedics arrived soon after and loaded Bella up onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, and I headed in with her whilst the others followed in the cars.

"Alice Cullen right?" one of them asked and I nodded.

"Is this a friend of yours?" he asked as he took Bella's heart rate- it was incredibly weak.

"No! She's my sister; Bella was adopted by our parents a few months ago. She's been off ill with the flu these past couple of weeks, dad kept a close eye on her always as well as mom she's only just come back to school today. She's been fine the past few days but dad didn't want to take any risks it is his daughter after all" I said and the paramedic smiled and nodded.

Most of the towns folk had heard of the new mystery adoptee but no one apart from the kids at school had seen Bella yet.

We arrived at the hospital and they pulled Bella out, the others arrived seconds later and Esme was already there waiting. As soon as she saw Bella, we all saw the panic behind her eyes and she pulled Edward into a hug this was killing him, it was killing all of us.

Carlisle came down in the elevator and went over to get the notes as he hadn't spotted us or Bella yet, once he picked up the notes his eyes widened and he ran over to us.

"Bella?!" he said, I'd honestly never seen dad look so lost, so helpless and he looked at us.

"What happened?" he asked as they wheeled Bella into a private room and we followed.

"Bella was in art with me, she was talking with Angela and Angela noticed Bella looked off, I had a bad feeling about something too but _nothing_" I said we had to be careful around humans.

"She went to get up and get a brush when she collapsed…then" I said turning my voice to a low vampiric whisper "I heard her _heartbeat_ dad, it's been getting weaker by the minute, I don't know what happened" I said panicking and Jasper pulled me into him and rubbed my back.

"We'll find out what's going on, you will have to leave though. Go upstairs and wait in my office I'll call as soon as I know" he said and we all nodded and left the room.

I grabbed Edward's hand and he smiled sadly at me and pulled me in for a hug and Esme and I rubbed his back soothingly.

* * *

_7 hours later…_

None of us had moved from the room and Edward was a mess and he was getting worse every second. Esme had called Carmen and Eleazer to tell them what had happened and they were going to be here shortly.

The rest of us just sat mostly in silence and waited, usually for a vampire hours go fast but not right now, not when someone we loved was lying in a hospital with who knows what life she has left wither any at all.

At this point I was hit with a vision…

_The monitor started beeping stronger and Bella's eye lashes fluttered against her skin and her eyes opened slowly and she turned her head to see the person who had called her. Edward was standing at her side with a happy smile yet sad and the same time._

"_Edward?" she breathed happily and he smiled and took her face in his hands as he leant down to kiss her…_

I came back from my vision with a gasp and the others looked at me. I looked to Edward and he let out a sigh of relief and a small smile and I smiled too and looked back to the others.

"She's going to wake up…" I said and they all sighed in relief as well and smiled at each other. "The only thing is, I don't know when" I said sadly and the others nodded.

"Do you want me to look Edward?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded slightly.

"If you don't mind, Alice" he said and I nodded.

I took another look and tried to see if there was a clock or something, I tried and tried again.

"Alice it's alright, stop, you're going to give yourself a headache" he chuckled and I smiled and sighed and Jasper hugged me as the hours ticked on….......

* * *

_34 hours later…._

Nothing! Over a day we've all been here in Carlisle's office, not one nurse has been in to see us, not one doctor not even Carlisle!

I still kept searching for anything but Edward and the others kept telling me not to but I wouldn't stop until I saw something.

Sometime later something flashed in my eyes and I gasped and the others looked at me.

"Alice what was that? It was too fast to get a good look" Edward said and I nodded and searched again.

This time I found something but I wasn't sure wither to be happy or not…

_Bella's eyes opened and she stared straight towards Edward and smiled, he responded and walked over to her and took her hand and she smiled before her eyes closed once again…_

The vision stopped and another started.

_Edward sat in the bed with Bella cuddled into him on his lap as he held her against his chest and she smiled sadly at him._

"_I'm so sorry love, that you have to go through with this again…" Edward said sadly and she smiled and placed her hand over his lips._

"_Edward, I don't care what I have to go through…I lost you once and I can't bear for that to happen again but at least this way I'll be with you forever…guaranteed" she said smiling at him and he smiled too._

"_I love you my love" they said in unison and they grinned before Edward bent his lips down to kiss her…_

I came back from the vision and looked to Edward confusedly as did he me.

"I don't understand" I said and he shook his head.

"I don't either, what would she have to go through again to get to stay with us?" he asked and I shrugged and the others just waited. I told them what happened in the vision and they too were confused.

* * *

_6 hours later…_

We had been discussing the vision for hours now when Carlisle and Carmen and Eleazer finally walked in.

We all stood up and Carlisle sighed and motioned for Eleazer to talk, I did wonder however why Eleazer was in a lab coat like Carlisle but I had other things to think about right now, like what the hell was going on with my sister!

Carlisle walked over to Esme and hugged her and Eleazer looked to Edward and suddenly Edward looked like he'd seen a ghost and his face palled even more if possible and he dropped to his knees and Jasper and I rushed over as he started to shake and Carlisle came and knelt in front of him.

"Edward, I know this is hard but Bella's going to need you when she wakes up" he said and Edward just…I'd never seen him look so helpless.

"Dad what's going on? Please?" I asked and he held my hand as he and Eleazer began the explanation as Carmen locked the door.

"It turns out that Bella's transformation was never complete, as soon as she woke it stopped due to her magic ability, so we didn't think anything of it as she had the three days…but part of her body is protected by her magic and it was never changed in the transformation…so as she's been getting more power it seems that she's been changing little by little each day back into her human form…so her heart is very weak now that it has restarted and I called Eleazer to see if there is anything we can do…he believes that if Bella is changed again then the whole of her will become immortal again but we must make sure it lasts longer than 3 days, any earlier and it will not be complete and she'd only have to go through with it again…as to what the nurses and other doctors believe; her old records state that she was born with a week heart and that we will be taking her home to rest up until things are better and once Bella has woken I've taken 10 days off to stay at home and I'm only going to be called in extreme emergencies…so all that's really left is to wait for her to wake up and then we can take her home…"

Carlisle said we could all tell he was trying to be strong for the rest of us and I looked to Edward I honestly didn't know wither to be happy or sad Edward just looked lost.

"What if it doesn't work" he whispered and Jazz and I looked at each other before looking at Edward as we too felt helpless.

"It WILL work Edward, sometimes you just have to have faith little one" Carmen said softly and Edward nodded and smiled but it wasn't happy nor sad it was a small smile to an ironic statement, Edward never had faith, never will do to be honest and he chuckled and looked at me.

"That's not completely true…" he said and I grinned at him smugly.

"Oh yeah? Before we found out about Bella, you never once believed in anything remotely religious however once you had Bella again, that opinion changed did it not" I asked and Jasper and the others chuckled.

"…with reservations" he said still smiling and I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked before looking to Carlisle.

"Can I go see her?" he asked and Carlisle sighed.

"Yes son….but I must warn you first…" he said before cutting him off and I too wondered why he had to be warned first.

"Why?" Edward asked and Eleazer came over and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward…Bella is heavily sedated at the moment so just so you know it could be a while and Carlisle is warning you as your father and as a doctor…its not a pretty site in there…and there is a lot of machinery…." Eleazer said sympathetically and Edward nodded.

Eleazer and Carmen stayed with us as Edward and Carlisle walked out and so really all we could do was sit and wait for Bella to wake.

**EPOV:**

As Carlisle and I walked down the hall to where Bella was I couldn't help but feel fear run through me. Fear for the fact that Bella may never be immortal again and I would never see her beautiful face everyday when I came home, never feel her soft warm skin, never see her beautiful gold eyes…suddenly something in me snapped. NO! I would not think like this Bella was going to survive she was going to be fine, I saw Alice's vision with my own eyes. I would be there when she woke up both times I would be there for her like I was supposed to be and once all of this was over it was time for me to do what I should've been done along time ago.

There was only a few months until we all finished school as Bella, Alice and I were graduating early because of our grades so we finished along with everyone else so it was the perfect time. If Bella made it… NO! Stop doing that…WHEN Bella makes it, it will be the perfect time I just hope that she accepts.

Carlisle and I stopped at a room and he nodded to me before walking back to his office but not before giving me a quick hug. I waited until I knew he was back in his office before walking in…then I gasped.

There lying in a white hospital bed was my beautiful Bella…only it wasn't just her in here.

The room was covered in machines she had an IV going into her one hand and a drip in the other as well as a breathing machine behind her. There was a resuscitation machine in the far corner of the room in case and several oxygen tanks, I had never felt so helpless. I walked up to her and shut the door before grabbing the chair and pulled it right to her bedside and held her hand in mine and kissed it over and over again. I placed my hand against her cheek and noticed how much warmer she was than before, the heat was lovely but that wasn't what bothered me I was worried about the smell of her blood.

I breathed in and her strawberries and lavender scent hit me full force and I felt the burn in the back of my throat but then I looked back at my Bella and the burn suddenly stopped.

How could I even think about being thirst for my love's blood! I was disgusted with myself for that, but all I could focus on was my Bella and wishing for her to wake up soon.

* * *

_Next Day…._

I hadn't left Bella's side since I had come into the room, Carlisle had come in a few times to see if anything had changed and it was always the same answer. The others weren't allowed in to see her just yet so it was just me in the room.

More and more hours went by and still nothing but I refused to budge, I wasn't going to leave until Bella's eyes were open and she was leaving with me. I left her side for half an hour last time and look what happens, I'm now on the verge of my Bella living forever or saying goodbye forever.

I closed my eyes and moved away from Bella and gently hit my head against the wall.

_Ugh! What is that annoying beeping? It's driving me mad!_

I heard that thought and I knew that voice, I span around just as Bella groaned and I felt my eyes fill with unshed tears. As I grabbed hold of Bella's hand I called to her.

"Bella?" I called softly and I saw her lip twitch, she knew it was me but how? If she was growing more human how is she still able to smell me? OH! Her magic, that must be it.

I watched as her eyes fluttered and then opened and her gaze met mine but this time her eyes were no longer gold, they were the green she had when she was human and just as beautiful. I lifted her hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on her hand, she smiled slightly and her eyes closed once again and I felt somewhat better after just seeing her eyes.

I paged Carlisle and he came seconds after, he looked at Bella before turning to me.

"What happened Edward?" he asked and I smiled and he looked surprised.

"She opened her eyes dad, and I still heard her thoughts that gift at least is still with her. She opened her eyes and she smiled when she saw me, her eyes are green again but she could only manage about 2 minutes before she drifted back" I said calmly yet excited and Carlisle smiled and sighed in relief.

"That's great Edward, I'll go tell the others, are you coming?" he asked and I raised my eyebrow, even he could work that answer out and he chuckled and squeezed my shoulder before returning to the others.

Bella waking up was a very good sign but it didn't mean that she was off of the danger list just yet.

More hours past and I was startled when the door opened and I looked up to see my mother and Emmett and Jasper. I was a little confused, Bella wasn't allowed to have more the one person in as far as I knew, Esme saw my confused look and answered for me.

"Edward, Carlisle says it's alright if I'm in here as well but Jasper and Emmett had to come because we didn't have anymore room in Carlisle's office" she said and I was puzzled until Jasper and Emmett came in and out quickly filling the counter and the spare sofa and the corners of the room with balloons and cards and teddy bears and gift baskets, ribbons, and several other things. My eyes were wide with shock still as Emmett and Jasper finished placing everything in, the room was over loaded with colour from all the items.

"Where did all of this come from?" I asked and they smiled.

"The school and the nursing staff, Angela and Lauren and a few others even Jessica and many freshman girls all came down to give all of these to Bella, Angela and Lauren have been down the most Bella's gift hasn't worn off of Lauren and they bring things off the teachers, especially Bella and Alice's art teacher" Jasper said and I was very surprised.

"Oh and you two's biology teacher, what's his face, he sent some stuff too and Jasper and Bella's history teacher too, you wanna see Bella's email page and facebook it's all filled with get well messages and emails it's unbelievable I mean Bella's only been in school a few months and only a few actual days and it's seriously shocking how popular she it considering everything" Emmett chuckled and I smiled too.

They soon left but not before whispering to their little sister and squeezing her hand and Esme kissed her head before leaving too saying she would be back later.

The hours went on but I still couldn't relieve all the fear, sadness and anxiety I felt.

* * *

It had been 8 days now since Bella had been brought in and she had only woken once. Each day she'd spent in here the better her reports were getting better, they moved out the drip and the resuscitation machine out of the room along with the breathing machine and just left the IV and the oxygen which she was given if her heart started to slow down a bit but that only happened the first day but they kept it there for precaution.

As the days had been passing none of us had returned to school we couldn't bear to, I refused to leave my girlfriend and the others refused to leave their sister. The school allowed this and wished Bella to get well very soon, but that didn't stop the cards, banners, balloons, teddy's all kept arriving every hour of everyday. I knew Bella would love the teddy's and I always chuckled when I thought that.

Today though Carlisle had said that Alice had another vision and that Bella was going to either wake up today or tomorrow and that he suggested that with a lot of patients talking to them helps so I thought I may as well give it a try.

I pulled my chair right up to Bella's bedside and started chatting while I stroked her head.

"Hi love, I don't know wither or not you can here me but I just want to tell you that I love you so much, and when you wake up there's a big surprise for you from a lot of people from school…I don't think you realise how popular you are there without even trying my love" I said and I just hope she heard and I just held her tiny warm hand in my cold hands for a while before pressing my head against the side of her bed.

Not to long the monitor registering Bella's heart rate started to increase slightly and I looked up as I heard her thoughts again.

_Edward? Edward? Edward!? Why the hell can't I call him! _She thought sobbing and I squeezed her hand and wondered if she would hear me instead.

"Bella? Bella, love I'm right here…shhhh, shhhh it's alright your safe and I'm right here love" I told her and I watched as the monitor slowed a little but it was defiantly faster than before still.

_Edward! I…I…why can't I open my eyes to see you and where am I? _she thought but I could hear the fear behind it.

"Love please, calm down it's alright just take your time and you're in hospital…you collapsed at school you've been out apart from the one time you woke up for almost 9 days…I've been right here and I haven't left your side…the others are here too, they are down the hallway in dad's office…kids have been here from school too Bella…obviously they aren't allowed to see you but when your ready to open your eyes you will get a big surprise I'm promise you that" I said chuckling and I heard Bella's heart return to it's normal pace as soon as she heard my chuckle, a bit odd but I'll go with it.

"Okay" she whispered and I grinned and stroked her head again and she smiled.

"It's okay love, just relax as soon as you're ready your eyes will open but I'm right here I promise" I said softly but I couldn't help the relief that slipped into my voice, I was so relieved to know she was awake at last and soon I would be able to hold her in my arms again.

After about an hour Bella fell back to sleep but not so much that she was out of it like before. So now I just had to wait until she woke again for me to tell her what's happening to her but would I lose her again?- this time forever?

After about an hour Bella fell back to sleep but not so much that she was out of it like before. So now I just had to wait until she woke again for me to tell her what's happening to her but would I lose her again?- this time forever? No! i had to stop that now! remember what Carlisle said, i had to be strong for Bella and she was all i was going to focus on!

After a few hours of peaceful sleep bella finally stirred and her eyes opened and revealed the emerald green colour of her eyes to me, she smiled when she saw me and i smiled too and i leaned down to kiss her. It was only meant to be a chaste kiss but Bella had different ideas and apparently my body did too as our kiss changed to passionate and filled with relief and joy!

We pulled back shortly after both our breathing erratic and bella's heart was flying and i had to resist chuckling, that was something new to hear but nice all the same.

"Edward, not that i have any complaints but what was that about?" she said shyly and i smiled and kissed her head and sat on the bed next to her.

"Now why would i have to have an ulterior motive to want to kiss my love like that?" i said innocently and she laughed and i chuckled too.

"Oh don't play innocent with me Cullen!" she laughed and i did too as i wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest, suddenly i felt her stiffen and i looked down to see and i found her staring at all the items Jazz and Em had brought in before and i chuckled.

"What...what is all that?" she said and i smiled before answering.

"That my love, is presents for you from a lot of kids from school, a few teachers and pleanty of nursing staff and the other _bigger_ pieces i believe are from the family" i said dismisivly and she turned her head to look at me.

"But you know i hate people spending money on me!" she said sadly and i kissed her head and chuckled.

"I know love, but you had so many people worried, they just wanted you to have something nice to wake up too, to cheer you up and we couldn't keep them in carlisle's office anymore there just wasn't the space" i said looking over to the giant purple teddy bear he'd gotten for bella, the thing was huge and took up nearly the entire couch.

Bella laughed too after seeing the bear and turned to look at me "Emmett?" she asked and i chuckled.

"Did you really even need to ask?" i said and she rolled her eyes but still laughed, after she calmed down we both were quiet and content. i was playing with her hair until she turned her head to face me and i noticed her eyes had darkened as she looked at my lips before licking her own, i knew what she wanted but i had to remember that for the time being she was human so i had to be careful.

I pulled her lips to mine hungrilly and she responded by moaning into my mouth, our kiss was passionate and fiery and full of love but was very intense. I began to wonder about how our life would be even more different when we were going off to collage but she would be my wife then....i kissed down her jaw to her neck and collar bone and she moaned louder before gasping my name...i thought about how her name would be different when were married, she would no longer be Isabella Cemaya Marie Whitlock she would become my wife and forever be known as Mrs. _Isabella Cemaya Marie Cullen..._ At that thought i pulled away only to attack her mouth again and she responded instantly and opened her mouth to me again. The kiss seem to grow in intensity as time went on but i only pulled away to let her breath but my lips never left her skin they would just simply travel.

However our passionate makeout time was disturbed when a certain person walked in with the rest of our family...........

* * *

I know you guys, i'm sorry for leaving it there but if i don't i will never end this chapter!

So anyways....was that worth the wait or i could've been a whole lot better?

Come on and tell me.

I just wanna say though a big thank you to my loyal readers who read every single chapter and press that button and leave their valued comments!

i luv you guys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Paramore Angel xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17 ReTurning Bella

**A/N-** Hi guys,

I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed on my last chapter- i hope this new chapter pleases you!

For all my loyal fans too i will be updating Myself, Edward and Volterra tomorow evening!

So please REVIEW- I'm aiming for **50 reviews please!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Paramore Angel xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 16

Re-turning Bella

_(Recap) I pulled her lips to mine hungrily and she responded by moaning into my mouth, our kiss was passionate and fiery and full of love but was very intense. I began to wonder about how our life would be even more different when we were going off to collage but she would be my wife then....I kissed down her jaw to her neck and collar bone and she moaned louder before gasping my name...I thought about how her name would be different when were married, she would no longer be Isabella Cemaya Marie Whitlock she would become my wife and forever be known as Mrs. __Isabella Cemaya Marie Cullen...__ At that thought I pulled away only to attack her mouth again and she responded instantly and opened her mouth to me again. The kiss seem to grow in intensity as time went on but I only pulled away to let her breath but my lips never left her skin they would just simply travel._

_However our passionate make out time was disturbed when a certain person walked in with the rest of our family..........._

**EPOV:**

There in the doorway stood Sam Uley and Jacob Black. Sam had a peaceful expression but Jacob he just looked angry but not at me, at Bella?

The others followed in behind and they moved things in and out of the room to allow everyone to have a seat. Bella was just looking at me and I whispered in her ear.

"That's the leader of the werewolves Bella and his beta; do you remember Carlisle mentioning it before hand love?" I asked and she nodded her head minutely and we turned our attention to Carlisle as he cleared his throat.

"Well Bella, we're glad you are awake and everything looks good so I can take out all this machinery and we can take you home in a few hours" Carlisle said and I watched as Bella's face lit up and I chuckled and she turned to me.

"What? Forgive me for wanting to get back to our old bed…and room for that matter" she said cuddling closer and I chuckled as I pulled her closer.

Carlisle began taking out the machinery and at last the IV came out but when it did so did a drop of blood and I looked to the others, none of them even flinched let alone stopped breathing and I turned to Bella and she smiled too and kissed my cheek.

So then came the explanation from Eleazer, but what was bugging me was why on earth the wolves were here. When Eleazer finished the explanation Bella didn't even flinch.

"So I have to be changed again…I can live with that, I mean sure it'll be painful but what's a little pain compared to the lifetime I should be having" she said and I almost gasped in shock, how could she want to do this again? I mean I know she says it's what she wants but how can she be sure? The first time was hard enough and we've all been through it but how could she _want_ to do it a second time knowing the duration will be longer?

Before I got a chance to voice any of this Jacob spoke up and I had to resist growling.

"Hold on a sec. if she was a vampire before you're now telling us she's turned human again only now to be turned back, why the hell turn yourself human in the first place…and you do realise she'll be a newborn released in FORKS!" he spat and I tensed and Bella placed her hand on my cheek and I turned to look at her.

_Edward honey, let me talk to him please, I don't want any trouble…just try and stay calm, for me?_ She asked and I nodded and she smiled before turning to Jacob.

"Well, just so you know, I didn't intentionally turn myself human or were you just to ignorant to listen" she said and I held a smile on my face but Jacob looked furious but before he could say anything Bella cut him off "Also, I never was like our histories newborns in the first place, I've never tasted human blood just like my father has never, nor do I wish to the smell is just as bad as you two so frankly If I don't have to be near the stench then I stay the hell away" she said and by the time she'd finished our siblings were in stitches after Bella put Jacob in his place.

He huffed and Sam looked amused slightly, after everything was settled Carlisle went to sort out the paperwork so Bella could come home and Sam and Jacob left the room as soon as Carlisle did. The others left too to give me and Bella some space which I was glad for.

I pulled Bella up to sit on my lap, her skin was very cold for a human but she never felt cold, she said I didn't feel cold to her but I didn't feel warm to her either but she sat in my lap and cuddled into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She sighed and smiled sadly at me.

"I'm so sorry love that you have to go through with this again…" I said and she smiled and placed her hand on my lips.

"Edward, I don't care what I have to go through…I lost you once and I can't bear for that to happen again but at least this way I'll be with you forever…guaranteed" she said smiling at me and I smiled back at her.

"I love you my love" we said in unison and we both grinned before I lowered my lips to hers gently.

A few hours later we were back at home, Bella and I were tucked up in bed and she was just fine. In a few hours time we were going to start the preparations for Bella's change, so until then we could spend a few hours together. She was no where near as fragile as a human but she wasn't as strong as me.

The hours flew as all we did was listen to music and cuddled because for the next 3+ days I wouldn't be able to do any of this or at least we thought so…we weren't sure.

Carlisle called us to the office and Bella was dressed in a tank top and shorts because as soon as the transformation was on the way she needed to be kept as cool as possible.

We ran over a few things and the most important piece was that Bella was going to know that I was right next to her and I wasn't going to be leaving her but then she asked Carlisle for one thing which made my jaw drop.

"Carlisle do you think that it would make any difference if…" she broke off looking at her feet and I squeezed her hand but she didn't take much notice. Esme was in the room also so she asked.

"Go on dear…" she said and Bella smiled and rushed it all out of her mouth.

"Couldedwardchangemeinstead?" she asked and my jaw dropped and I turned to Carlisle and he just looked amused as did Esme.

"Could I ask why dear Bella?" he asked and she looked up at me instead and I saw so much love and trust in my eyes I couldn't help but smile.

"It's just all the other things that have happened when I was getting my powers and how you just seem to be able to counter acts bits of it…I just thought…I dunno..i..never mind" she said turning her head away from me but I really hated that and she knew it.

I placed my hand under her chin and turned her head to look at me and I waited until her eyes met mine and I nodded to her signalling I wanted to talk privately and she smiled slightly.

_Bella, it's okay I understand what you meant I was just shocked that you'd want me to change you…I've never changed anyone so I don't really know what I'm doing… _she broke me off by placing her hand on my lips signalling that she wanted me to stop which I grinned at underneath her slightly warm small hand.

_Edward, love I trust you and I don't honestly care…I just…I have a really good feeling about this…you mean so much to me, why not let me belong to you always and not just mentally or physically but… _this time I cut her off and I had to resist kissing her madly and as that thought passed through my head she smirked.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" I asked and she giggled.

"Of course!" she said giggling even more.

"How about this then for funny?!" I said before pulling her into my lap and tickling her senseless she was laughing and squirming trying to get out of my grip but I wouldn't let her and Carlisle and Esme just sat letting out chuckles ever so often.

"Alright!" she screamed "you win! Stop! Edward!" she screamed and I stopped still laughing and she smacked my shoulder playfully after calming herself.

After we both calmed down I turned to look at Carlisle.

"I'll do it, if that's what she wants" I said and Carlisle nodded.

Before long we were in our room and it was time, I admit I was scared but only of losing my Bella.

Carlisle and Esme were next door just in case but I needed Bella to be ready for this again.

"Edward, honey, I'm okay, please?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I know baby, you know how I am" I said and she giggled before pulling me down to her lips.

I kissed her passionately and she dug her hands into my hair as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She moaned into my mouth and I pressed her closer to me and peaked my tongue out to run along her bottom lip where she granted me entrance. Our tongues battled fiercely before I had to pull back, Bella's eyes were glazed over with lust and love so I used it.

I trailed kisses down her chin to her neck and she moaned and I licked the spot before plunging my teeth into her neck and spread my venom through her, I tasted a bit of her blood and it was heavenly but as I let my venom spread the constant thought of _I will not lose her again_ through my head was enough to resist any temptation. I pulled back when I thought there was enough and I looked up to see Carlisle and he nodded to me to continue.

I pulled Bella's wrist up to my mouth and sunk my teeth in again and let the venom spread I repeated the same action with her leg and hip. Then all that was left to do was to sit and wait.

I sat right next to Bella, she pulled herself closer to me and I felt my eyes widen as did Carlisle's. Carlisle left me to it after a few moments and I was to call him if I needed him.

I wrapped my arm around Bella and placed a kiss on her head and I heard her sigh.

_(6 days later)_

All that I could do was wait, the others had returned to school, Carlisle had been given the next week and a half off as the hospital said to keep a close eye on his daughter and that the hospital could manage family was more important, Eleazer and Carmen were staying with us, just in case anything happened when she woke.

Esme went out and about to do her errands still and obviously people gave her tons of best wishes for Bella. Nearly everyday the others came home with cards or balloons for Bella, so we stashed them downstairs. Of course the whole town now knew who Bella was but that didn't mean that everyone had met her yet but they knew. Kids had gone home and told there parents of the new Cullen girl collapsing and being rushed to hospital. The mum's whenever they saw Esme asked questions and said the usual 'if you need anything or anyone to talk to we are all here' but Esme was polite, always the doting housewife where as two of the other housewives of this town were the mother of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

There was quiet the amusing story of one of the days when Esme came home, she had been speaking with Lauren's mum; she had mentioned how much Lauren had changed and we all smiled innocently and Esme and Carlisle instantly knew.

We were all in mine and Bella's room explaining to Carlisle and Esme about what happened the day Bella returned.

"Okay so let me get this straight…Lauren started rumours about Bella being away from school saying it was because she'd had an abortion?!" Esme almost screamed that last bit and we all winced apart from Carlisle…I was going to ask but I thought better of it.

"Yeah, so we thought we'd teach her a lesson…I doubt her parents even know half of the things her and Jessica get up to, but she thinks she rules the school and she only gets some form of power because that girl can spread lies like wildfire" Alice said which really only fuelled Esme's temper which even we knew was rare. Carlisle placed his arm around Esme's waist and she calmed down ever so slightly.

"Then what?" he asked and the others turned to me.

"Jasper and I walked the girls to art where we heard Jessica and Lauren talking about Bella, they thought she'd dyed her hair to match mine…" and I almost growled at having to think about what they said again but jasper took over.

"They said a few words about that then Alice and Bella came up with a little plan but Edward and I…we thought best that we didn't know what they were up to" he chuckled as did I.

"Anyway Bella and I thought that we'd try and teach Lauren a lesson but we only thought of something tiny until Lauren came out sucked her teeth at Bella and literally shoved passed her so that's when things got a little carried away…Lauren started calling Bella a bitch when Bella asked her if she heard the words 'excuse me' and so then we asked her to apologise and she just sneered at us and said VERY… _suggestive_ things to Edward…we called Rose and Em down and by then there was a bit of a crowd…" Carlisle cut Alice off.

"Alice what exactly do you mean by _suggestive _things to Edward?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes at Emmett who was grinning.

"She means something to do with her getting on her knees and being at a certain height level with…" Emmett broke off and I growled at him whilst Esme and Carlisle both stood there with horror stricken looks.

"Anyway…so Bella and I decided to set an example with Lauren and make her beg Bella for her forgiveness" Alice said distracting them.

"You can't _make_ people Alice so how'd…" Alice cut Esme off.

"Mum, what's Bella power that matches Jasper's?" Alice asked and Esme's eyes widened with realisation.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen are you telling me you allowed Bella to manipulate Lauren Mallory in public?!" Esme screeched and we all winced again, the one thing about Esme was you did not want to suffer her wrath, defiantly not and Emmett was probably the most frequent see'er of it and yet it still frightened him.

"Erm, yes?" Alice said answering more like a question, Esme looked beyond mad she hated us using our gifts against humans even though mine couldn't actually be helped.

"But, we did it for a good cause, Lauren apologized and now look how good she is, she's nice and polite and not getting off with a guy around every street corner" Alice said finishing off dismissively, which of course settled Esme's rage but brought out the horror.

Usually we would get jasper to calm her down but right now Esme would freak at jasper for trying to manipulate her emotions.

We told them the rest and Carlisle was reasonable about it all Esme was too although Alice wasn't allowed to go shopping for a week including the internet.

Eleazer and Carmen had joined us upstairs too and they said even though they weren't pleased about the whole 'using your powers in front of humans' thing they still supported it.

Then Emmett decided to take a crack at me for letting Bella fight for me when it should be the other way around and I growled which made him laugh.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You don't leave Edward alone this second and tone down that damn laugh of yours; I swear to god that there WILL be trouble Mr.!" Bella shouted and we all turned to her and a smile broke across my face as I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were open and looking at me and they were a beautiful gold which was a little odd considering she was a newborn again which meant they should be red but I couldn't care less Bella was awake.

"Bella?" I asked relieved and she smiled at me.

"Hi baby, I gather I didn't miss too much?" she said and the others laughed.

"Not too much" I said and she grinned, she was so dazzling, before she was and I never thought she could get more beautiful boy was I wrong.

"Awwww, baby you're too sweet to me y'know that?" she said and I laughed before giving her a chaste kiss.

"Well at least I know you still have one gift working perfectly" I said and she laughed.

"Hello dear, are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked as he came over to the other side of Bella.

"Not too bad actually, but somehow I feel like something is missing I don't know why I just do" she said and Carlisle's eyes flickered to me and back to Bella.

"Well first things first I just want to know one thing about the transformation then we'll get down to your gifts" he said and Bella nodded.

"Okay, so with Edward's venom was anything different pain wise, you never made a sound, never flinched, nothing not even when Edward bit you" he said astounded.

"When you say 'pain wise' what context does that come under exactly?" she asked and I looked to Carlisle as he did me.

"Well, like your transformation before, did you feel any burning, anything at all?" he asked and Bella shook her head.

"No, nothing, I just felt…numb would be the right word" she said and Carlisle's eyes widened as did mine.

"Wow! I don't think I know anyone who has gone through the transformation with no pain" Eleazer said and Bella nodded before turning to me.

"See, I told you I had a good feeling about this if you did it" she said smugly and I chuckled and pulled her closer if possible and kissed her head.

"I know, I know but I want to know what gifts you have now, as do the others if you don't mind love" I asked and she nodded and smiled.

"Just one thing" she said and Carlisle nodded.

"Why can't I move my body?" she asked and panic ran through me and the others were worried.

"Before you all go over drive with panic, I don't think your change is done yet Bella, your mind and head maybe but I don't think anything else is. Give it a few hours before you try moving but I shouldn't see why you can't try your gifts" Eleazer said and Bella nodded.

"Okay, what first?" Bella asked.

"Try your magic first love" I said and she nodded.

Her body instantly glowed luminescent blue and I watched as she turned my book into a vase filled with roses she placed it on the desk by my books, before her glow slowly faded.

"Well her magic is still intact, which is good" Eleazer said and we all nodded and smiled.

"Well done love" I said and she smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"Okay, how about we try your telekinesis?" Carlisle asked and we nodded.

Bella tried the books, nothing; she tried the shelves, the clothes, the pillows. Nothing and Bella huffed and I rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry honey" Esme said and sat down on the bed and took Bella's hand.

"So from the looks of things and what I can feel, you no longer have your telekinesis Bella" Eleazer said and Bella sighed.

"Okay, I can live with that…even though I'll miss not being able to throw things at Emmett" she said and we all laughed and Emmett gave a little 'yahoo'.

"Okay, let's try your shield Bella; try stopping Edward from reading my mind" Carlisle said and Bella nodded.

I tried to read Carlisle's thoughts but nothing, I tried again and still nothing this time I tried my hardest and Bella gasped and her hand flew up to her head and she winced.

"Jesus Edward! What the hell were you doing?!" she said and I pulled her close to me again and kissed her head and watched as she relaxed.

"Sorry love, but I have to say even with that force of the last one I still couldn't hear Carlisle's thoughts, that shield of your is incredible" I said and she smiled as did the others.

"Okay next, manipulation please Bella" Carlisle asked and Bella turned to look at Jasper and tried to do something, she tried again and her eyes squinted, she tried even harder and grunted but still nothing she huffed again and turned her head into the pillow and whimpered and I rubbed her shoulders again and her back in comfort.

"It's okay love, we didn't expect you to keep everything, but we don't think any less of you at all" I said and she sighed and lifted her head slightly and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded.

"Positive" I said and she sighed again before turning her head back again and I stroked her head and she smiled.

"So last one, elements" Carlisle asked and Bella sighed and nodded and just then Alice came in with a glass of water.

Bella looked to the glass and suddenly it smashed and the water just hovered in the air and Bella smiled and suddenly the water turned into a Rose before freezing and Bella smiled and floated it over to Rosalie and she held her palm out as Bella dropped the crystallized rose into Rosalie's hand.

I looked to Bella and she smiled back at me and she giggled as I kissed her nose.

"So water works, try the trees Bella or the flowers" Carlisle said and Bella nodded and focused on the trees outside but nothing happened this time.

"Okay so nothing to do with earth, what about fire?" Jasper asked and Bella nodded as Alice pulled out a lighter, Bella focused in on it but after a few moments still nothing and she sighed and Alice put the lighter away and I was going to ask where she got it from.

"Don't ask" she said to me and I rolled my eyes and she hit my chest and I laughed.

"Remember what happened last time you did that" I said smugly and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said and I laughed and raised my eye brow at her.

"Wouldn't I?" I said before I went to launch at her but she sprang up and hid behind Emmett clinging onto him.

"Emmy don't let him near me, with those devilish 'let's tickle Bella' hand of his'" she said and most of us burst out laughing.

"Don't worry bells, I can protect you from him" Emmett said and I chuckled knowing what he's going to say next as Bella let out a sigh of relief "but who's going to protect you from me?" Emmett said and tried to grab her but she ran behind jasper and he chuckled.

"Jasper, you've fought with these two for the longest help me please?" she begged with those puppy dog eyes and I knew it would work, heck it was working on me and she weren't even looking straight at me.

"Alright, but only coz' you're my new little sis' I'll give you one piece of advice" he said and she huffed but looked at him to carry on whilst Emmett and I knew just how we were going to get her. The others were only just holding in there laughter even Carlisle and Esme were struggling.

"Run, fast" he said and Bella eyed him.

"That's it?!" and Jasper nodded and then me and Emmett growled and Bella's head turned to look at us, I sprang up and both Emmett and I crouched.

"Oh HELL NO!" she shouted before running and jumping out of the window and dashing into the woods and Emmett and I ran straight after her whilst we heard the others laughing.

We followed Bella's trail deeper but it just seemed to disappear as we got further in and we stopped and sniffed the air, it was if her trail had never existed.

We split up and ran around the woods before giving up and heading back home, when we got home the others looked up expectantly.

"You couldn't find her?" Alice asked and we shook our heads as we sunk into the sofas.

"We searched all the way to Seattle and down to the la push border and back and still nothing, it was if her scent just disappeared" I said and Emmett nodded as he sat next to Rosie.

"But how is that possible?" Carmen asked and we heard a little laugh and I turned to see my Bella sitting on top of my piano legs crossed her hair a little wild from running.

"See now, when you decide to chase me to the near by stream and I can control water I just let it follow me…" she said laughing and I stared in shock.

"Erasing the trail…genius!" Jasper shouted and she laughed harder as did the others. I took this advantage of her being distracted and leapt over the sofa and grabbed her off of the piano and slung her over my shoulder and her laughter died short as she began screaming.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS SECOND!" She screamed at me and I just laughed as she began hitting my shoulder so I dropped her down lower and she screamed as it was only her legs hanging over my shoulder now.

I didn't bother saying goodbye to the others before I gripped tighter onto Bella as she clawed at my back, I ran upstairs to our room and locked the door before throwing Bella onto the bed where she landed on her back and squealed as I pounced on top of her and I watched as her eyes darkened. She raised her hand and out of the corner of my eye I saw the walls glow before disappearing then she clicked her fingers and the curtains shut.

As soon as they did my lips crushed Bella's and I held her against me as we kissed passionately.

Her hands wove into my hair and she tugged slightly earning a moan from me and I bit her lips causing her to gasp. Our tongues were instant and insistent but eventually I won out.

I ran my hands under Bella's tank top and up to her breasts and kneaded them through the fabric and she moaned before running her hands down the back of my neck and down my back only to bring them forwards and under my shirt.

I then pulled off her top followed by her bra and she gasped as I instantly took her nipple into my mouth whilst teasing the other with my fingers. She moaned and her back arched as I began trailing kisses down her stomach and suddenly I was shirtless. Bella used her magic to remove my shirt, literally making it vanish.

I continued down her body until I reached the edge of her shorts where I could already smell her arousal seeping through at which I growled before tearing them and her panties from her body. She gasped as I began running my fingers over her thighs and down her knees and across her hips again and again always avoiding where I know she wanted me.

"Edward, I swear to god if you don't…" she said breaking off as I rubbed her thighs.

"What love?" I asked and she shuddered.

"if you don't…this second…" she said gasping trying to get air into her lungs that wasn't really needed.

"Tell me love, other wise I won't know will I?" I said teasing her a little.

"You god damn well know what…" she said growling and I liked the feisty side of Bella because it was so rarely seen.

"I won't do anything Bella unless you tell me what you want" I said smugly and she groaned, I felt my trousers becoming a little too tight for comfort.

"God…Edward…please…I need you to touch me…" she said whimpering and as soon as she whimpered I knew that feisty Bella wasn't going to be winning, which was fun because it meant that I would be, always.

"I am touching you love" I said and she whimpered more and her scent became stronger.

"No…I need your fingers…_there…_" she said and I pretended to miss the implication.

"Where Bella?" I asked growling and she whimpered and in a soft quiet voice she spoke.

"My…my pussy needs you Edward…I need you to…make me…cum!" she said and I growled loudly, thank god for Bella's magic that's all I was thinking about…well not for long…

I thrusted two fingers inside of Bella and she screamed and her back arched off the bed and she groaned as I pumped in and out of her.

"OH! God! Yes, Edward…oh baby…make me cum for you" she said and I growled louder and pumped faster and she cried out and I knew she wouldn't be long now. I started rubbing her nub and she cried out louder, her head thrashing and her back arched completely off the bed as she cried out my name as she came.

After I rode her out of her orgasm I began licking my fingers, she tasted to heavenly, it should seriously be illegal to taste that good.

Suddenly I was pinned against the bed as Bella straddled me and I growled and she returned it which made me smirk.

She leant down to whisper in my ear.

"I wouldn't be so smug Mr. Cullen" she said and I growled as I flipped her over so she was underneath, but she used it to rip my pants and boxers from me in one go before flipping us back so that she straddled me and I growled and flipped her back.

"Playing? Are we miss Whitlock?" I asked and she growled before flipping us over again and pinned my arms.

"Yes, let the games begin Mr. Cullen" she said and I smirked.

"With pleasure" I said and I meant every word truly let the games begin!

_(10 days later)_

Bella was still being kept off of school just for now, her thirst was the same and she was as controlled as ever. Unfortunately Carlisle made me go back with the others for today and both I and Bella whined. We couldn't help it we are teenagers after all.

"But daddy, why can't he stay? Or at least let me go back, I'm perfectly fine- right Eleazer?" Bella asked roping Eleazer in and Carmen just laughed as she knew what Bella was trying to do and apparently so did Eleazer.

"I'm not getting involved, this is between you and your father, but yes you are more than fine to be going back to school, but you are Carlisle's daughter not mine" he said chuckling and she scowled at him.

"That's right, and I say you are staying at home for at least another 2 days then I'll think about sending you back and Edward is not staying, I think you two have had enough 'together time' as it is" he said and I couldn't help but chuckle while Bella pouted.

"But dad…." Bella said before Carlisle cut her off.

"No but's Isabella- now get back to bed you still need your rest" he said and she sighed and turned to me and I hugged her and kissed her head.

"It's alright love, I'll be home soon" I told her and she sighed and nodded, she kissed my cheek before running upstairs and I heard the door close and with it a little thought followed.

_I'm going to make Carlisle's day hell for this, just you wait daddy dearest…_ she thought and I couldn't help but laugh out loud and the others turned to look at me weird like and then Alice went into a vision and both her and I saw what Bella had planned for Carlisle. When she came out of the vision we were both on the floor in stitches whilst the others helped us up. We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and headed to the cars.

Alice and Jasper came with me and Rose and Em went in the BMW.

"That girl of ours can be serious trouble y'know that?" she asked and I smirked.

"That's my girl" I said and Alice laughed.

When we pulled up at school we told jasper, Rose and Em what we'd seen and they were laughing hard too. I couldn't wait to get home to see this.

* * *

**BPOV:**

As soon as I had said goodbye to Edward and the others I started planning revenge on my father whilst planning a little surprise for my Edward too.

But I needed the laptop so I snuck into Alice's room and went straight to her saved favourite website and got my order to be with me in two hours. I had two hours to play with and I was going to get my father back. He was downstairs with Esme so I decided to sneak into his office, I knew there was two books in here that were precious but I wasn't that mean. However I knew my father had a secret stash of diary entries that he hid from my mother and a whole collection of the rolling stones memorabilia and my mother loathed them.

So I entered the code all the while sound proofing the room so my father didn't hear. I grabbed the diary entries and the rolling stones items and fled to my room where I cut the carpet with my nail and lifted the floorboards and placed them underneath before covering the carpet back and hiding the cut secretively. I knew next that I wanted a little pay back so I grabbed a mini science kit for kids from Emmett's room that Rose brought him but Esme band him from using it. I knew what I was doing and I wanted to make a timed colour bomb so I set to work grabbing a spare alarm clock and trigger wires and snuck back into Carlisle's office. I knew it wouldn't be long before he came up to sneak into his closet to put on the concert film for rolling stones which was in his desk draw which I'd removed so then he would have to go to his secret stash closet and there'd be a little note and a surprise waiting for him.

Before I knew it I heard the doorbell go and I rushed down to answer it before Esme or Carlisle could. I forgot however that I was in my nighty and robe but luckily it was a long length one.

When I opened the door I watched as the guys jaw dropped and the bags in his hands began to shake but sadly my father came to the door and Carlisle cleared his throat and the man tore his eyes away from me to look at Carlisle where he straightened up.

"Oh…sorry sir…I have…a de-delivery for…a…um…Miss. Isabella Whitlock at this…address" he stuttered and ever so often the side of his eye would drift back to me.

"Oh that's me!" I said feigning innocence and the guy looked back to me and held the clip board to me where I signed and he passed the bags through. I placed them down at the side and Esme came over to grab them and take them upstairs for me whilst Carlisle had his stern stare fixated on the delivery guy.

Once all 12 bags were in I gave the guy $50 tip and told him 'thanks' and I knew that he was going to say something else so I quickly shut the door before he could. Filthy human minds.

Once inside my father raised his eyebrow and I shrugged.

"I just fancied buying some new clothes to go back to school with" I said innocently and I heard my mother giggle.

Before Carlisle could say another word I ran upstairs and mum was sorting my shoes out of the bag for me.

"Thanks mum, it's alright I can sort the rest" I told her and she nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving and I let out a sigh of relief as mum hadn't reached the bags with the lingerie in yet.

I placed the shoes In the closet and turned to my secret draws and stashed the lingerie ready for later.

I however took out the manicure kit I'd brought and got changed into a top and shorts and went downstairs.

Esme and Carlisle were there and I knew how to start, I began humming whilst removing the nail polish I had on before and placed a clear cote on my nails all the while humming louder and louder and it wasn't to long before he huffed- annoyed.

"Bella dear, could you keep it down please?" he asked and I smiled innocently.

"But dad I'm bored" I said quietly because truly I was.

"I know Hun…" he sighed and I looked to Esme and winked and she smiled, I'd told her the plan this morning so she knew when to keep out of the way.

"Dad…" I said drawing it out and he looked at me sceptically.

"I know what would be really fun! Let me give you a make over! Please, please, please, I promise to not whine anymore for the night and I'll stay in my room and just read or listen to my music but PLEASE!" I said and he sighed.

"All right…." He said and I squealed and sat down next to him and brought the make up box from behind the chair out and placed cucumber on his eyes so he couldn't see and Esme decided she wanted to help.

We put a mango scrub on his face before cleaning it off and applied the make up. Foundation, lip gloss, lips stain, blush, lip liner all went on and we lifted a cucumber at a time to place on the mascara and eye liner. When we were done I began to paint his nails as mum massaged his head and we were finished.

I could hear the Volvo about 7 minutes ago so I scurried into the kitchen allowing Esme to show Carlisle as I kept my head peaked around the corner and watched as he stared in horror about his look and he ran upstairs and I came into the living room and was almost on the floor laughing the same as Esme when the others walked in.

I stopped laughing to run over to Edward and kiss him and pulled back grinning like a Cheshire cat and the others were just watching as Esme laughed.

"All right! What'd you do?" Emmett said and Esme and I were about to tell them when I heard a bang upstairs and Carlisle shout actually it was more like a scream and I began laughing again and the Esme just looked at me before we all turned to see Carlisle coming down the stairs- his blond hair now ghoul green and his face covered in splatted make up like a clown and he had now multi coloured clothing on. We all were on the floor in stitches at this and it was just too funny!

"ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" He shouted at me and I bit my lip to stop laughing while the regained themselves and Esme didn't know wither to laugh or cry.

"Isabella, right now I don't care what I look like but I want to know WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY ROLLING STONES COLLECTION!" he said just as Carmen and Eleazer walked in the door and they looked shocked before turning to me and I just shrugged.

"Carlisle Cullen what are you on about a 'rolling stone collection' we have no such thing in this house" Esme said and Carlisle shifted uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't be so sure mother" I said before pulling out 3 rolling stone bobble heads from my shirt and my mothers eyes widened in horror.

"CARLISLE CULLEN GET THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS SECOND!" She screamed and I laughed as did the others and Carlisle looked at her with an apologetic glance.

"I would dear, if I knew where our daughter has taken them…" he said and Esme looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll go get them…" I sighed and she nodded but I couldn't resist the chuckle as I walked passed my father and Edward followed but I stopped him and winked at him and he looked confused before going to sit with the others.

I snuck into the room and to get the rest of the collection whilst changing my underwear to something Edward will _defiantly _enjoy later on tonight.

* * *

Hi guys, this was an amusing chapter to do and next will be the after math or something along those lines so review, the quicker you do the quicker i can update again soon!x

Paramore Angel xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything twilight related- all of that belongs to S. Meyer **

**Hi guys,**

**This chapter's a little teaser until the next one so I hope you like it and please review.**

**Thank you to my loyal readers and thank you again to those of you who do constantly review it is much appreciated.**

**So anyways i'll let you get on and read now. Oh! and by the way just so you know I DON'T hold anything against the Rolling stones. Hehe.**

**xxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 18

Punished

**BPOV:**

Okay, to say I was in trouble was a complete understatement. I got grounded for a month, yes you heard right a _month_, a whole frigin' 30 days. I'm not usually the person to swear wither it's in my mind or not but that just took the piss, then to top that off I wasn't allowed to go back to school for another 2 days! Ugh I was bored beyond belief.

However there were good prospects that came out of this, Esme had made Carlisle get rid of his Rolling stones collection and I mean _all_of it no matter how much he pouted and still Carlisle is yet to find the missing journals...oh well, he'll find out sooner or later he he.

My plan however for Edward later was horribly ruined when Esme decided that my fun and games were over and decided to add to my punishment, she made me clean and re-paint the walls to carlisle's office where the paint from the colourful chemical explosion had covered the walls as well as Carlisle, so that took up the rest of my evening.

When I finally got to my room I had to change because of my now paint splattered clothes, Edward smiled sadly when I came in and I nodded to him before heading to the bathroom.

I cleaned up and went to find Edward, we may not be able to do everything we'd...sorry _I_ had plans for but that didn't mean we couldn't do some. He hadn't heard me come out of the bathroom yet so I whipped the towel away leaving me in my new black baby doll and heels, he was reading on the sofa and facing away from me so I used my magic to get rid of the book.

"What the...?" Edward broke off as I flung his book onto our bed, he turned around and I watched as his jaw dropped when he saw me and I smiled innocently before walking over to him so that i now stood right in front of him.

I placed my hand under his chin and pushed it up to close his mouth and i smiled as I noticed his eyes had visibly darkened.

"What do you think honey? I just brought it earlier..." I didn't even get to finish the sentence before he'd pulled me up bridal style and slung me on the bed before crawling up so that he now hovered over me.

"I like it a lot but what I'd really like is for you to soundproof this room immediately love" he said as his lips hovered close to mine. I quickly raised my hand to soundproof the room and my blue glow once again surrounded the room, as soon as it wore off Edward's lips crashed against mine.....

That was how we spent last night and the early hours of this morning till that blasted alarm went off and here is where i now sat bored out of my brains just staring at the window.

No one was home as Esme had gone out to the children's charity fund raiser and Carlisle was at the hospital, Carmen and Eleazar had gone back to Denali promising to visit soon and the others were at school. I knew that they would be home soon but I couldn't find something to do, I tried relaxing by reading, listening to music, cooking, watching T.V nothing helped. For some reason I was on constant edge all day, something was off but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what. I put my magic feelers out to see if any one was near by that I should know about, I was still nervous it had been almost a month since Victoria was last here and I wouldn't put it past her to try something and soon. Thinking about her now set me on even higher alert and I began walking around the house spreading my feelers out like wild fire, pushing them to their limits. The feelers were something knew i'd picked up a few days ago but I spent now pushing them as far as they could go, I had to make sure.

With Edward not here I couldn't reach that 5 mile barrier to see if anyone was there, because my feelers would only allow me to go up to a mile and a half. So here I was walking around the house checking to see if i could get them to go any further from higher up, when I felt this sting...someone had landed on my feeler trigger...someone was a mile and a half away and closing in but slowly. I stopped breathing and stopped moving around...I could fight if need be or I could run but then if the others came back and whoever this is was still here...they would get hurt because they would be attacked unexpectedly and it would be my fault. I had to stay but i kept my shield up from Alice, if she knew that would mean Edward would too and if this person was here to attack I couldn't allow either of them to get hurt.

The person was moving closer whoever they were but they remained in the shadows, I needed to get out of the house and find them so I used my magic and located to one of the outside trees. I looked down and around but couldn't see anyone but I could still feel them moving forward and they were only a mile out now. I couldn't let them get near the house let alone in it, if this person was for Victoria she would then know where to attack and where to approach and I couldn't allow that to happen.

I jumped using my magic which took me to the 3/4 mark where there was a clearing beneath me, the person was coming from the north so i hovered behind the tree at the opposite end of the clearing which would allow me to see whoever it was because they had to come through there.

I could still hear them approaching so I jumped even closer, the person was now only seconds away from entering the clearing and I could feel my magic flowing through me like adrenaline as I waited. The trees rustled and I knew what this meant. I crouched in the tree waiting to attack but I kept my feelers out in case of a surprise attack from someone else, I began running through all the defense and offence techniques I had learned over the years; with Maria the offense skills that had the magic and venom singing through my veins in anticipation.

The defense and more offensive skills that I learned with the Volturri; This had me humming with excitement at the prospect of a fight, it also had my brain working as fast as it could with the ways I learnt how to use my legs to hurt a vampire as much as my arms, how to defend myself from the behind and the sides. I still reeled from the thought of having to kill a vampire but what I didn't real from was the reality that my family was in danger until Victoria was gone and that was enough to set aside those feelings of disgust. I didn't care who they were if they caused a threat to me and my family, they would not be living much longer. I came out from my thoughts as I heard the branches being broken from under said persons feet as they trudged forward.

This was it that last step was all they needed to take and they would be in my line of sight to take down, I heard the last tree branch snap and I kept a tighter grip on my breath when suddenly....Nothing?

I listened carefully to everything around me, I couldn't smell because that would involve breathing, my eyes were roaming everywhere as well as my feelers but I couldn't pick up anything. This was bad, it didn't take a genius to figure that out, I couldn't see or hear my opposition; that was all it took for alarm bells to be ringing in my head.

_Snap._ I heard it...next to me?

I turned in shock and jumped up into the higher branch as something dark lunged at me, I back flipped up onto the branch above me to take a look at what had went for me when I was thrown to the ground suddenly. I felt my body falling and I couldn't use my magic to stop because if whoever this was found out then they would take flight quickly before i got the chance to attack. I turned my body as I came in contact with the ground. I landed straight on my feet and I looked around quickly. I crouched ready to attack whoever this person was when I heard a chuckle...I span and saw the last person I ever thought would be in this area anytime soon.

"Hello Bella..." he said as he walked forward from behind the trees and stood about 100 yards in front of me, I slowly raised out of my crouch in shock and happiness and I smiled at him.

"I bet you're surprised to see me" he chuckled and I nodded and folded my arms over my chest, It was nice to see him but something wasn't right...I wasn't picking up the same aura I did last time.

"You could say that" I said softly, I ran my unsure gaze over him something was defiantly off...what was he doing here for starters.

"I thought you were supposed to be up in Denali..." I said and that was when I looked into his eyes they were..._Red?_

The last time I'd saw him his eyes were red and that was a few months back, he was supposed to be up in Denali and that meant his eyes should be _gold_, right?

I suddenly found myself held up against the tree by my neck whilst he chuckled, I tried to kick and punch but he would block me every time.

"Don't waist your time Bella...Yes, I was _supposed _to be up in Denali and I was...but I found the animal diet was not quite to my liking...and then Victoria found me and put out an offer I just couldn't refuse. You should be thank full it was me that found you and not Victoria...she would've made your death much more painful, me on the other hand will be very quick. You won't feel a thing I promise. Oh and I'll wreck the house a little bit making it look like someone sprung an attack before washing away my scent...don't worry dear Bella this will all be over soon" he said before his lips ghosted over my arm......

"Laurent...."

* * *

**Oh! My, my, What is Laurent doing there you ask? Well you'll have to wait to see the next chapter, oh and by the way it's going to be a little different from the book...I'm not saying anymore you'll have to wait.**

**Tell you what? I get 50 reviews i'll update tomorow, I get 55 i'll update today...Your choice.**

**All my love**

**xxxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19 Going, going, gone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight related - except this plot...X**

**A/N- Hi guys**

**I'm hoping to get some more reviews for this please?**

**Anyways love you all and a big thank you to my loyal readers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 18

Going…going…gone!

**EPOV:**

School was dull, tedious and boring without Bella, the others thought the same. Finally the last bell went and we were free, Esme texted saying her car broke down five minutes ago so we had to go pick her up.

I met the others at the car and they smiled.

"Come on bro, I want to get home and see how my lil' sis has been getting on with her first day of been grounded" Emmett boomed and I just shook my head and slid into the car.

We'd taken just my Volvo this morning so I slid into the driver's side as normal and Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the back with Emmett and Rose.

I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed downtown, it wasn't long before I found Esme and her car being toed.

She slid into the passenger seat beside me and thanked me.

"I'm sorry I had to call for you, I would've just run home but there were too many cars around. I tried to call Bella to come and pick me up but she didn't answer" Esme said frowning and It was that last bit that had me worried.

"What do you mean she didn't pick up? She always picks up…Alice call her now!" I snapped, I'd felt something was wrong earlier but I ignored it to being paranoid but now I wasn't so sure.

Alice pulled out her cell and dialled, we all listened as it just rang out before it cut off after 20 rings.

"Edward calm down, I'm sure Bella's fine- probably just gone out for a run…" Jasper said sending me calming waves but that didn't make me decrease in speed.

"Edward…I…somethings not right…" Alice said and my eyes met her horrified ones in the mirror.

"Alice what is it?" I asked nervously and she showed me something in her mind but it was black…

"I could never see Bella's future completely, sometimes it was more blurry than others but this…its black Edward…there's nothing!" Alice screamed and she began to shake.

The others thoughts were terrified too, Esme pulled out her cell and called Carlisle and he said he was on his way. I pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would allow me to go and thanks to Rose's modifications which allowed me to push the car up to its limit of 200mp/h.

I hurled the car down the road and it wasn't long before I pulled into the drive, I didn't bother parking the car in the garage, I left it straight out front and hurtled out the door and into the house.

"Bella! Where are you?" I looked up and gasped at the sight in front of me. The house was destroyed, everything was ruined. I heard Esme's shrill cry next to me and the others rushed in and they all gasped in horror. I heard Carlisle pull in moments later and he grabbed hold of Esme as she dry sobbed in his arms.

I was upset about the house but right now my priorities were else where.

"Bella?!" I called again as I ran upstairs but stopped as her scent led up to the roof. I ran up and climbed up before finding her trail leading into the forest.

I ran down to the others and they looked at me in question, they were worried but tried to hide it for me.

"Bella scent goes off into the woods but there something more, I think there was someone with her" I said and Carlisle looked confused.

"I noticed when I pulled up, none of this has a scent around it…we'll split up I'll go with you Edward, Esme you go with Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper go to the border and get the wolves if there's been another vampire around we don't know what could've happened". He said and they all nodded before flying out the room.

Carlisle nodded at me and we ran from the house. _We'll find her son, don't worry_Carlisle thought to me and I nodded but his thoughts really didn't offer me much comfort.

We slowed down as Bella's trail led to a tree before pointing in the direction of some bushes. Carlisle and I ploughed through them and we both looked up as we came into a clearing…and there. There was my Bella.

I let out a loud strangled sob as I ran over to her mangled body. Her arms had been ripped off her body as had one of her legs; her shirt was torn and only covered her chest whilst the rest of the fabric hung in scraps. Her body had been torn and bitten at and I couldn't hold back the retching sobs that racked through my body as I cradled her.

I looked up at Carlisle as he came over…he looked horrified and on the verge of tears himself, I tuned into his thoughts. _No! Not my baby girl…there has to be a way…her body isn't burned, she will live, she __**has**__ too!_Carlisle was filled with fear and pain but he wouldn't let that deter him before he got to see Bella with her eyes open again.

Just then I heard the thoughts of my family and a few pack members as they came through the bushes leading to where we were.

Then 3 shrill screams came through from Esme, Alice and Rosalie as they saw Bella's body. The wolves were all in shock and I could see the pain in Jasper's and Emmett faces and thoughts as they all came over.

"What happened?!" Alice cried as she hung on to Jasper.

"The only thing I can make out is that she was obviously attacked especially from the state of the house" Carlisle said, I listened but I couldn't look at them. Only my Bella.

Her eyes were closed but her face held the picture of fright, her hair was matted as I ran my fingers through and as I did pieces of black dropped out on my hands and I gasped in horror as I looked at Bella's hair… it was much shorter.

"They tried to burn her…" I whispered as I took a good look at Bella's hair which was once, only just this morning, at her waist now only just going past her shoulder barely touching her chest.

Esme was suddenly next to me as she stroked Bella's hair, trying to stop the sobs from coming out anymore.

"C-can…she b-be p-put ba-ck together" she stuttered looking at Carlisle.

"There may be a way…what I am surprised at is how she's even in this good of condition" he said and my head snapped up at him.

"What?!" I spat through clenched teeth at him.

"Son listen, if she was burned after been torn at how come she still has a body? We both know that it only takes fire to finish us and she was set on fire but yet not burned" he said calmly and I felt Jasper's waves trying to calm me again.

"That would be her magic" Sam said as we looked at him as he made our way over to where Bella and the rest of us were.

"Her magic would've slowed down the burning of the flame until ultimately it stopped…and I believe you are right Carlisle about something…" he said kneeling down.

"What is it Sam?" Jasper asked as we all looked at him as did the pack.

"Usually when you burn someone you tear them apart completely, right?" he said and we all nodded.

"Well Bella's still together…somewhat…and from that horrid stench we smelt coming through here my guess was this happened a few hours ago. That vampire would've just left her to burn and took off, Bella would've been able to stop the fire and meaning that she had a few hours and from the looks of her bites…she's been putting herself back together" he said smiling slightly.

The others were in shock but happy none the less. I gathered Bella up in my arms and the others grabbed her limbs and we took off back to the house with some of the wolves trailing and the others going to follow the scent.

We arrived back at the house and the wolves gasped as the took everything in.

"What happened in here?" Seth exclaimed he was one of the youngest so he wasn't going to be leaving Sam's side for a bit.

"We honestly don't know…Emmett, Jasper get to work on cleaning all this up. Alice I'm going to need you with me. Rose, Esme see what you can do and check to see if anything else has been destroyed" Carlisle said and the others fled to grab the things they needed.

We went to turn to the stairs when Sam touched Carlisle's shoulder "What can we do to help?" He asked and shock went through Carlisle and as quick as it came, it went before he smiled at Sam.

"If Leah and Seth want to help Rose and Esme that would be very kind…and if the rest of you want to help clean in here up that's fine" Carlisle said and we suddenly heard a throat clearing…it sounded like…

We turned to see Bella coming down the stairs only it _was_ her but she looked like…well a ghost. She was practically see- through, her body and hair was exactly the same as was her beautiful face but I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Bella?" I asked as the ghost version of my beloved stepped of the last step, she turned to look at me and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I-I tried…I really did, I tried to fight him but I couldn't…when he left I tried so hard to put my body back together but I couldn't finish before I passed out" she said sobbing.

"Bella don't cry but I think you need to explain to the others, they wouldn't understand this like we do" Sam said and she nodded.

The others too had come back in and they were as shocked as Carlisle and myself.

"Well somehow I'm able to come out of my own body and I look like this…I'm not really sure what else I can say to be honest, I was scared at first all I could see was myself lying on the ground in that clearing…my body scattered everywhere. I'm still able to act on my gifts allowing them to work on myself but that's only whilst my physical form has some control on my mind not my body…when I lost control of that I find this version of myself" she said and we all nodded in understanding, almost.

"So what exactly happened love?" I asked her, yes it was strange and but I needed to know who did this to her.

Alice and Seth brought down on of the beds as the living room was cleared along with some pillows and sofa cushions for everyone to sit on.

I sat on the bed next to Bella's body on the one side and Bella's ghost sat on the other as everyone took seats on the pillows to here Bella.

Carlisle had attached Bella's remaining limbs and all we could do was wait it would most likely be 24 hours before they finished connecting again.

"Well I was bored at home, so I was just sitting on the window ledge round the back by the piano just watching and listening to outside. I'd felt edgy all day but I had no Idea as to why. I tried distracting myself but nothing seem to take away this constant nagging that I should flee and that something was wrong" she said and I nodded as did the others.

"Well why didn't you flee Bella? If you knew you were in danger? I couldn't get a grasp earlier obviously so I couldn't see anything!" Alice said and Bella looked sad. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how, I briefly touched hand on her body and the ghost Bella turned to look at me and she smiled.

"I can still feel that" she said giggling and I grinned at her and took Bella's hand in my own. This way I felt that I was comforting her.

"I was scared to leave in case Esme or one of you guys came back and who ever it was still here…I couldn't live with myself if I knew one of you had been hurt because I left so I stayed and it turned out I was right…I couldn't call you guys when my feelers felt the trigger, I could only get them to the mile and a half mark and who that person was, was coming closer but at a very slow pace. But I knew he would hear me if I did try to call, so I was stuck.

I kind of then got angry at the fact of whoever this was, was making me feel helpless and I knew that it had to be someone to do with _Victoria_." She spat and I sighed and shook me head knowing where this was going.

"You went after them didn't you" I said more of a statement than a question and Bella gulped.

"Well…no…I-I just…erm…" she said looking at me and I raised my eyebrow and she side and looked at her lap.

"Alright fine, I was" she said and the others chuckled and shook their heads.

"So was it Victoria?" Jasper asked and Bella stiffened and growled low in her chest and I tightened my grip on her hand and brushed my fingers against her cheek and she sighed, relaxing slightly and I smiled as she smiled sadly at me.

"No it wasn't…but It was someone who Is working for her" she said and this time it was my own growl.

"So what happened? We need to know Bella" Sam said and Bella nodded.

"I followed to where my feelers could trace him, every step he took, I picked up. I followed him until I was a bit away and I could see that clearing and I could hear and feel that he wasn't far away" she said.

"So it was a man then" Rose asked and Bella nodded.

I had to admit this was a little confusing to see, Bella's body was unconscious next to me and her ghost was sitting beside her own body and she was speaking to everyone else while her physical form wasn't aware of anything around her…at least I didn't believe so.

"I knew that he would have to come through there so I thought if I got a good look at him first I would decide wither I would be able to take him or would it be best to just run and find you guys but that really was last resort…sorry…so I sat in the tree waiting as his footsteps came nearer and then nothing…" she said before Seth cut her off.

"What do you mean nothing?" he said and Bella sighed.

"I'm not sure how he did it…how it happened, wither there was someone else there with him of not wither it was a trap after all" she said looking down at her lap with confusion written on her face. I gave Bella's hand a squeeze and the corner of her lip turned up slightly.

"The steps stopped and then silence, then came a snap next to me...a few moments later he launched at me and I managed to dodge out of the way and flipped up onto the branch above me and I turned to try and get a look at me before I was flung to the ground. I landed on my feet and crouched ready to attack when he just laughed…I never expected him to be here…never do what he did" she said shaking her head as her frame began shaking violently.

"Who Bella?" Carlisle asked but Bella didn't get to answer as she began shaking more and she began fading, I turned in panic to Sam.

"What's happening to her?" I said with fear and Sam looked at me with understanding.

"Edward it's going to be okay. Bella wants to wake up, so ghost Bella has to say goodbye to do that" he said and I turned back to Bella and she smiled at me sadly and blew me a kiss before she disappeared into a white ball that hovered up in the air and dropped onto Bella sinking through which caused her body to arch upward slightly as she did.

Bella gasped and I leaned over and stroked her face "Bella?" I whispered and her hand wrapped around mine as her eyes fluttered open and stared at me.

"Bella…do you remember what you were saying before?" I asked as I ran my thumb over her jaw and she nodded and looked at me sadly.

"It was Laurent"….

* * *

**BPOV:**_** before found**_

I sat up and looked around in that clearing and something felt different. I looked down and gasped in horror as there lay my body torn into several pieces and my hair ends on fire.

I quickly put it out with my magic, it only then that I noticed my hand. It was see-through and I looked at the rest of my body which was the same. _I was a ghost…but how?_

It was then that I looked at my body and I couldn't bear to look at myself that way.

My head had been torn off along with all of my limbs, my shirt had been torn and was only covering my chest and my body was covered with vampire bites and parts of skin on my face had been cracked. _I can't let anyone find me like this, if I can heel myself and get home maybe no one will know._

I placed my hand over my head and watched as the cracks and split skin began to heel before me. _Good. At least I still have control over my powers still._

Once I was done I began to attach my head back to my body. _Yeah, that's really weird I know…attaching your own head back to your body, that's like something out of a Halloween film with the headless horseman. Now all I need is the ruddy horse. Ha!_

My head was attached but I could still see the bite marks of where I was ripped apart by _Laurent._ Insert sneer here._ If I ever got hold of that piece of scum which I hopefully intend to do sooner or later then he will be very sorry._

I then went to grab my leg which was impossible seeing as I couldn't pick it up so I had to use my magic to pick it up and I sat and waited as my magic consisted with my venom and attached. When I finished I felt so tired. _That's odd._ I went to try and attached my arm and nothing was working. _What the hell? What's that feeling?_ I suddenly realised I could no longer feel my receptive mind…I was no longer attached to my physical self so that meant…_No magic. Oh fantastic, I'm stuck…that's put a bugger in my plan...how am I supposed to get home now?_

It was then I heard a rustle and I knew I had to leave, I couldn't let anyone see me, but I didn't want to leave my body either.

I then hid in the trees and was shocked when Edward and Carlisle came through the bushes and I smiled in relief…that was until I heard Edward's loud sob. _Oh my Edward…I'm so sorry honey._

I had to leave and head back to the house because they would bring my body back soon. _But how could I tell them? Would they be able to see me?_

I ran back and gasped as I walked in, the house was destroyed. Everything was gone. The living room- the sofas were torn and shredded, the T.V smashed, the books torn, the consoles destroyed and the worst of all…Edward's piano…_Oh god! I'm gonna kill Laurent when I get my hands on him!_ It was then I thought about the rest of the house and I walked into the kitchen. It wasn't nearly as bad, the fridge and the appliances had been over turned and there were pots and pans smashed against the floors.

_Okay so it's still bad…wait! What about the rest of the house?_ I then hurled up the stairs and checked through all the rooms.

_Thank god he didn't destroy upstairs…_Suddenly the door went downstairs and I heard voices, voices of my family.

I fled down the stairs and cleared my throat to see if I could get their attention. _Not to mention if they can even see me._

They all turned to look at me. _Great! That means they can see me._

**Now:**

I was telling them everything I could and was about to tell them who when I felt this weird pulling sensation. I could no longer hear voices around me anymore, I felt like I was sinking somewhere. Spinning, twisting and a sharp wind hit me before I felt different. I could feel my magic and my shield and my other powers yet I was surrounded by darkness when I felt something soft against what felt like my cheek.

I heard my voice being called "Bella?" I knew that voice, it was Edward. My physical reactions came hurtling back and my eyes flickered open and there sat me Edward leaning over towards me.

"Bella…do you remember what you were saying before?" he asked me softly as he ran his thumb over my jaw as I nodded and looked at him sadly.

"It was Laurent" I whispered and I watched as rage quickly filled Edward's eyes to the point that it actually frightened me. He growled loudly as did my family. I turned my head to look at them and watched as the rage filled all of there eyes but Jasper was the only one who kept a calm façade.

"He did this?" Edward seethed and my eyes flicked back to him, which shook me to my core. _Who would've thought that Edward could make me this scare?_ I gently nodded my head frightened as to what Edward would.

"I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM!!!!" he roared which made me cower back in fear before Jasper spoke up.

"Edward calm your ass down now, Bella's been through enough and you're frightening her!" Jasper said and Edward instantly looked back at me with wide eyes before his expression softened and he scooped me into his arms. I had to resist stiffening from the pain that ran through my arms as he held me because right now I wanted his comfort. Selfish or not.

"Oh Bella, love I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just…" at this I cut him off and I shook my head and placed my hand over his lips.

"Edward, honestly I was just shocked more than anything but in a way this maybe good y'know" I said and he looked confused.

"You're not the only one who was shocked there Bella even we didn't expect that, and what d'ya mean about maybe this was good? What's good about you being hurt like that?" Emmett asked and I shook my head at him and smiled slightly.

"Edward do you remember what I said to all of you after the first time we met Victoria?" I said looking at him before turning to look at Emmett "What I said to you after you stopped me from going after her?" I asked and all the Cullen's nodded including the wolves after realising that I was on about what I'd told them about my past with her.

"Well I said that she wouldn't stop until she'd killed me right? There was one thing Laurent said…he said that he'd left Denali because Victoria offered him something and that she would've made my 'death' much worse…however he's going to have to tell her that he killed me- even though he didn't. So maybe she will stop, she won't come back, she won't kill anyone…that's what I meant" I said trying to look hopeful but I think Edward saw through it.

"Bella" he sighed.

"Bella I don't think she will give up that easily…from that night…think about it she's created all those newborns in Seattle, and she's still creating more she's going to have a use for them…remember it wasn't you that killed James and the fact that you two have history makes this even worse…" Jasper said and I just looked at Edward and he nodded.

That mean that he believed it too…and me I was utterly clueless.

"Jasper" I whispered and he looked at me "I honestly don't know what to do, I've never felt so helpless, all the other times we've fought- I've always known what to do…I've always been prepared for no matter what she did…but this time I have no clue as to what to do…before I was heartless about my soldiers…I trained them so that Maria wouldn't kill me then…but I trained them so that they knew what to do, I could be careless as to the fact of wither they lived or not but with you guys it's completely different…I couldn't bare the thought of any one of you getting killed…I-I just…" I began sobbing uncontrollably.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and held me against him while the tears leaked from my eyes. Alice sprang over and stroked my back. Jasper came over and sat next to Alice and grabbed my hand. Edward wiped away my tears as I turned to look at Jasper.

"Bells we'll get through this…if it comes to a fight…" he broke off turning to look at the others "We'd have to be prepared, would you be willing to train for it?" he asked and everyone nodded instantly. Jasper smiled and looked at me "You'll probably know as much as me bells if not more, between the two of us I think that we could train everyone to be prepared" he said and I nodded trying to mean it but I couldn't contain the worry.

"We know that you and Jasper would be able to teach the Cullen's but what about teaching us too?" Sam asked and my eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock, he couldn't mean what I think he's meaning.

"I think you know exactly what we're saying" he said looking at the few members of his pack and they nodded. It was just then that the others walked through the door smiling and grinning.

"How did it go?" Leah asked and Jacob, Paul, Jared and Embry all grinned.

Jacob turned to look at me grinning "Oh, your going to love this little Bella, we caught that leach…dude with olive complexion and black dread locks and red eyes?" he asked me and I nodded "We caught up with him in Seattle, plus we got some information too" he said and at this my eyes looked up and I shifted in Edward's grip so he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my head grinning so something must've been good.

"What, what did you find?" I asked and Jacob grinned.

"Well not all of it's good but seeing as we were there we followed him…The newborns she has 12 newborns at the moment and from the looks of things she's moving quick and teaching them the basic of fighting skills…" Jacob said and I nodded.

"She will do more than that…she'll aim for it so that there would be at least 2/3 on each of us…roughly gives us about 8 weeks before she turns up here…she'll want to move fast so they still have the newborn strength but she knows what I'm capable of…well…" I smirked and turned to look at Jasper "I did learn a few new things with _them _that will be very handy…" I said and he smirked too.

"Well we've got a lot of work to do and you can obviously update my fighting skills bells, we'll start forming a plan. We'll make sure that everyone can handle at least 2 on 1 just in case…" I cut him off.

"No Jasper, it will have to be done as three, I always did that- made sure to. Everyone must be able to take 3 just in case…I don't trust Victoria not to try anything…I don't want to take that risk Jasper…" I said and he nodded as did the others.

"There's something else as well…" I said gulping and Edward stroked my arm.

"What is it love?" he asked and I swallowed again in nerves and closed my eyes.

"When I was with _them_ I discovered something that _M._ had that neither of his brothers had. When I left he sent them to the post office in my name…enabling me to pick them up later on…I was supposed to keep them hidden…but I have a feeling that we may need them, when I was travelling…I managed to find a way to develop them so their were more…I don't know what you are going to think of me if or _when_ I show you them or if you'd even want to use them…" I said rambling and Edward chuckled as did the others.

"Love stop, we are not going to think any less of you. Things were difficult back then and you had every right but…does _M._ have anymore?" he asked and I shook my head.

"He had two and I developed them" I said and he pulled my head up and towards him. He kissed me chastely and I smiled slightly.

"Bella anything you have that would help…it's alright we all understand…"Jasper said and I nodded.

"Well not all of us do…why or who do you keep referring to as _them_? And who is this _M_?" Jared asked and I stiffened and looked at Sam.

"If you could please understand this…there is another part of my life, one that I do not wish to repeat. Ever. This was after Maria…but it's not something I am proud of but in this case it will be very helpful…if you can except this for now…I...I just…can't…not…not again…I…" I could feel the tears slipping through again as my years with the Volturi ran through my head again.

"Shh, Bella, shh it's alright love…it was never your fault, do you understand that Bella. It wasn't your fault Bella" he whispered as he pulled me into his chest.

A warm hand on my arm distracted me from my memories, I looked up and there stood Leah. She held out her arms to me as she sat down next to me on the bed. Edward released me and tucked me into Leah as I tried to control the sobs.

"It's okay Bella, we would never judge you for anything that happened in your past life. I know I wouldn't, whatever happened was obviously painful for you and from the sound of your other story…you must've been battling everyday for your life" she said softly and Edward sighed.

"If you knew the things Bella has suffered through it would make everyone's but Jasper's past look tame" he said and Leah smiled slightly.

"It's okay Bella really, you don't have to tell me or any of us" she said pulling me back to wipe my tears with Edward "But I have to say I am very intrigued as to what it is that you've got" she said giggling and I smiled slightly.

"Thank you for that Leah" I said and she smiled.

"No worries, now come on I'm actually excited somewhat…" she said and I giggled louder.

"Well you guys _like_ getting this chance to fight right?" I asked.

"Uh, der! _Any_ chance to fight a bloodsucker and we're there" Jared shouted and I raised my eyebrow at him as did the rest of my family.

"Uh…red eye leaches of course" he said and I giggled as the rest of my family chuckled.

"Well…what if I told you that something that looks like something ordinary could actually be _really_ harmful to us vampires…just as bad as both of our teeth's?" I said sheepishly and they all dropped their draws at and I was starting to worry before all the wolves and Jasper grinned.

"No way! You gotta show us!" Paul shouted and I smiled slightly.

"Bells seriously even I'm curious, excited even" Emmett sniggered and I rolled my eyes.

I held my hands out and closed my eyes when I felt it thud into my hands. I opened my eyes and there sat my case in my arms. I laid it down on the bed and began the combination lock and just as I turned the first dial I looked up at the others.

"Forgive me for a second but no one can know this" I said as I clicked my fingers and everyone except Edward now had a mask on covering their eyes and music from headphones blasting through their ears.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me even though he was smirking "Edward, even if they are family and friends I can't let them know it's far to risky" I said and he nodded but still smirked.

"Yet you letting me see" he said and I smiled and shrugged.

"Edward you're my…boyfriend and I'm not going to hide anything else from you, it was bad enough I already hid them I'm not making that mistake again" I said stroking his face and he sighed and he kissed my hand.

"It's okay love…so let's open it, they're getting impatient" he said chuckling and I giggled and began finishing the combination locks, then the keys, then my finger print before the case finally unlocked.

I clicked my fingers once more and the masks and music was off and they smiled in relief.

"You guys ready?" I asked and they all nodded in anticipation.

I lifted the lid and heard Edward gasp and he looked at me "Seriously?" he asked and I nodded.

"Seriously" I said before turning the case to let the others see; inside the case lay 10 blades with my in carved pattern – a moon with a broken heart split over the moon and a star- along with them sat 6 rounded 5 point blades with the same pattern in the middle.

They all gasped in disbelief before grinning and looking at me "These blades literally can cut through any vampires skin, even newborns the same for the 5 pointers…I thoughts it would be useful to train with them and everyone carries one on them in case of emergency and I mean _only_ in an emergency otherwise you leave them hidden underneath your clothing" I said and they nodded.

"Bella are you sure they can?" Carlisle asked and I smiled and grabbed the blade. I then held my hand up and shoved the blade through my hand. _Okay, that really did hurt. Ow! Ow! Ow!_ I looked to see the others wince as did Edward.

I pulled the blade out and my hand healed right over "the average time for this blade to leave open a wound is about 10 seconds in which that would give you time to do what ever you please" I said as I laid the blade back in the case. "Note that when I do give you a blade they will be assigned to you so that if someone else got hold of it and tried to stab you it wouldn't pierce your skin the same applied to you wolves" I said and they nodded in understanding.

"Well then, we best start planning…Tonight" Jasper stated and everyone nodded. _Here we go again._

_

* * *

_

**Hi guys, Okay seriously this thing is pissing me off right now! argghhh! I hate technology sometimes!**

**Anyway tell me what you thought of this chapter by pressing that little green button, please? **

**At least tell me if you liked it? disliked it? because i need to know otherwise i can't make it better.**

**Xxxxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxxxxxxX**


	20. Ch 20 Everything happens for a reason

**A/N- Hi guys,**

**I know, I know it's been a while things have been really bad for me at the moment. Our education system here in England sucks!**

**I've been out of collage since last August - yeah I've missed a whole year. Now to anyone else that's great you can watch T.V all day, Go on the computer, Play computer games. That's all good...for about a month, maybe even 2 or 3 months. But after a year your mind can only take so much on top of being place in a wheelchair for about 7-8 months and having to learn to walk again. It really takes it's toll. **

**I want to say a thank you to those of you who have been very patient with me and my stories with everything that's been going on it's difficult to take my mind off of everyday life to focus on my fictional world but I do try my best. **

**Anyway I'll let you read on now- I'm sorry but it's only a short chapter, hopefully this will tide you over until the next time i can update.**

**All my love**

**Lady Gemini **

X

* * *

Chapter 20

Everything is for a reason

I knew from the moment Victoria laid eyes on me again, in that Baseball field a few months ago, that she would not waist the chance to finally destroy me. I just wish with everything in me that it wasn't at the risk of my family's lives. I knew they would risk their lives for me, any time, if asked; but even with that thought it could not be comforting.

We'd spent the next few hours in that same field teaching the others how to fight. Jasper and I had the most experience so we showed them the basics first; it was pretty obvious that the wolves were enjoying this- a lot more than they should have.

"Firstly the most important rule is to never let your opponent attack you from behind, never give them that chance to get behind you. At. All." Jasper explained. The others looked on, with confusion covering their faces.

"You never let a newborn grab you from behind because once they have, your life ends." I said emotionless. I couldn't allow my emotions to get involved whilst training my family, so I did the one thing I had always done when training in the past. It was the only way I could keep them safe, so I cut my emotions off. I couldn't afford to be gentle with them because that would be their undoing; that would be the thing that got them killed.

The others stared in shock but nodded quickly in acceptance.

"A newborn that grabs you from behind would refer back to basic _instinct,_ not its training. They would use their new given strength and squeeze the life out of you. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself; you wouldn't be given the chance. That's also why you shouldn't attack them from behind." When they heard this, it was pretty obvious that they were shocked.

"Why the hell not? It's the best way." Emmett yelled. I sighed, I knew it was coming.

"Emmett." Esme scolded. "Your sister and your brother know what they're talking about, let them teach us." Emmett muttered a short apology and I nodded in acceptance. My reluctance to continue must have been obvious. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and explained through his eyes that he would continue. I nodded in thanks and turned my back, folded my arms and closed my eyes.

It was just silence.

Everyone was silent except the wolves, I could hear their breathing amongst the rustle of the trees and the small critters running across the forest floor.

Then I heard it, the faint shuffle of his clothes- his give away signal and then…

I turned just as he was about to land on my back and before anyone could blink I had grabbed his leg firmly, spinning him off course in the mean time, allowing him to lose his balance momentarily; grabbing his throat with my other hand and slammed him forcefully into the ground; All of this in under a second.

The ground shuttered and sputtered from the force of Jasper's body hitting the surface. The mud, dirt and dust sprung up and polluted the air and swam around Jasper's body shape.

As my hand was grasped around his throat familiar images of my past fluttered through my mind, several faces covered in fear as I was the last thing they saw before they were destroyed. They were gone as quickly as they appeared. I released Jasper and stepped back from him. He grinned as he quickly brushed of the dirt and muck and sprung back up to my side.

"That's why" I told them. I didn't mean to be harsh but this is the only thing that would keep them safe I couldn't 'sugar coat' any of this.

"It's the most obvious tactic…"

"And it's the quickest root to your death" I muttered as I walked over to my bag and quickly took out a blade. The others gasped in shock as the blade extended to a foot long with a brush of my finger.

I pulled out another and tossed it to Jasper, the second it was in his hand the blade lengthened quickly.

I turned to the others but stood in my fighting stance. "When using the blades you use them exactly the same way as you would in a general fight with the exception of combining instinct." That was the last word I spoke as Jasper and I began demonstrating.

We showed them how they would fight with the blades, how to stand, how to lunge and defend with and without the blades. We taught them how to use speed, strength and skill together in combat and to never allow their tempers to take over.

"For example if Edward allowed his anger to take over, his gift would be almost impossible to use." Jasper said. The others were obviously curious and Edward looked pissed.

"You've got to be kidding." he muttered. I smiled sadly and sat down in his lap.

"Sweetie, what Jasper means to say is that it would only be temporary, once your temper was under control again, your gift would would work normally, that's all." Edward still didn't look too pleased but he nodded anyway.

After conversing for a few more minutes the others finally joined in and I have to say it was delightfully amusing to watch some of them fight, or rather _try_ to fight. When it came to Edward's turn however, my thoughts turned in the opposite direction and it became almost impossible to focus on teaching. Jasper eyed me knowingly from the side and quickly shot me some calming waves, i nodded in silent thanks. I tried so hard to focus but you can imagine with Edward being...Edward it was difficult to stay focused for long. His sculpted supple body; his defined muscles constricting with every movement, seen beautifully through his tight black t-shirt. Every swing of his arms, the twists and turns of his torso caused a see through ripple affect, that once again could be seen through his shirt. The familiar fire began stroking through my veins and became almost impossible to ignore. My breathing changed; every breath was a loud, heavy pant so I quickly stopped breathing to avoid the others picking up on where my mind had traveled to. Jasper sent me a stronger wave and i let him wash the lust out of my body. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' as Edward was finishing up. Now that my mind was clearer I quickly ran over everything he'd done and I was very impressed with my man's techniques.

He swiftly wrapped his arms around me once he'd finished and he pulled me back against his chest, I giggled quietly as he swayed us side to side. I leaned my head back against his shoulder so I could look back into his eyes. He leaned down to rub his nose with mine and it was at that point that i could no longer keep a lock on my emotions. If i thought about it, it was stupid to do that now, I'd be better off waiting until the fight. Jasper seemed to manage by teasing his brothers and the wolves, i guess i would have to find my own way of coping.

After several more hours of training and teaching; it was now around 3am and we decided to call it a night as some of the wolves still needed to get up in a few hours. We said our goodbyes and promised to meet again tomorrow.

I was in a solemn mood all the way back to the house; Edward and I took our time walking back to the house where as the others had rushed back and separated to do their business. Edward and I decided to walk back at a slow pace and take some time to ourselves.

I sighed sadly, hating every part of my being; as if reading my mind Edward spun me around to face him and pulled me firmly against him.

"Don't do this to yourself love." His voice soft but it was easy to detect the undertones of Anger, sadness and fear. I sighed again, this time looking deeply into his eyes.

"Edward how can I not? I thought that I had left all of this...this..._this_, behind me years ago and every time I think that I'm finally free of something from my past it just pops up and starts finding some way to drag me back down into it's twisted, hurtful, deceitful, painful..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH BELLA!" Edward roared. He grabbed my arms and held me tightly, almost painfully against him as he stared at me with anger and sadness evident in his eyes. I gulped, I hated seeing him upset.

He sighed resting his forehead against mine "Love please don't do this to yourself, I hate hearing you talk about yourself this way. I love you, no matter your past, no matter _our_ future. _I Love you._ and nothing is going to change that." It was impossible to disbelieve the truth of his words, you only had to take one look in his eyes. I could see the love shine right through his eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just..." I sighed shaking my head from those thoughts, instead I carried on with the words that were on the verge of my lips. "I love you Edward." I smiled at him, his returning grin made up for our previous dispute.

He pulled me closer, if that's possible, before pulling my lips to his. Passion and love flew through us both as our tongues battled together and our hands pulled each other closer and closer until you could only tell where one began and the other ended.

We reluctantly pulled away only to whisper the same endearments of love to each other.

"I love you"

"I love you"

Our day would come soon, our day where we would be able to live in peace with no interference from my past. We could live happily with our family, with each other, and have our happily ever after. Our day would come and I had a feeling that it will come soon. Everything happens for a reason, right?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, and I hope that it will tide you over until I can update again. Please Review, please :)**


	21. Important Update Notice

**TO MY LOYAL READERS:**

**Sadly this is not the update that you would be expecting, however this is an important update in regards to this story as well as my others. **

**For further information in regards to updates for this story, please visit my page and all will be explained there. **

**Thank you for your time and patience.**

**xxxxxx **


End file.
